


To Serve and Protect

by Suganyeon



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff festival, Investigations, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, daily, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 100
Words: 75,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/pseuds/Suganyeon
Summary: The first day of work and he already was facing a big headache. Wei Wuxian escaped his past, but not his bad luck, partnered with a terrible ice-cold man, his carefree persona is put at proof.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/ Lan Xichen, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas eve. Everybody around the globe woke up with the joyful season in mind, but for Wei Wuxian, it held a completely different meaning. He woke up early filled with anxiety, walking slowly to not wake up anybody else in the house. He reached the kitchen deflating his spirit "good morning, Jie. Why are you up so early? I wanted to make you breakfast!" He whined pouting, getting close enough to kiss his sister's head, and the big baby belly she was carrying.

"You making breakfast? Do you want to kill her, or make Jin Ling born early? Good morning, Jie" Jiang Cheng followed him, silently dismissing his adopted brother.

"Good, morning a-Xian, a-Cheng. You two never change!" She smiled with the flowing brickery of the two men. It was the same when Wei Wuxian was adopted, but even now, ten years later, they still brought with them the childish play. "Do you have plans for the night?"

"Nope" Wuxian answered her "work, see an apartment, and then I'm free"

"Same for me"

"Good. Pass on the restaurant when you finish, let's have dinner together"

"Urgh, I still can't believe the peacock let you work" both brothers agreed with this, exchanging glares and nods.

"I am pregnant, silly, not sick. My due day is still far from now" the thing she didn't miss was this possessiveness both had over her, even if she was the eldest of the three. "Come eat, or you will be late"

They took the car not long after, parting with kisses, it was a short walk until the station from Yanli house, but the car would be useful to meet the real statement after. It was the first day on a new job, the dream job they worked hard to achieve, now detectives for the Lanling police.

Wuxian greeted everyone in his path as he walked the station, introducing himself to those who had a little free time. He reached the special unit office in no time, even if it was his first day, it felt so much like home, he stood at the doors mesmerized by the place. Jiang Cheng bumped him with his shoulder, reading his brother's mind, as he crossed paths.

"Hello, sir" Cheng looked for the man with the highest rank in the room "We are Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian presenting for duty"

The man gave him a look from top to bottom before opening a smile "well, Mister Jiang, as I may have liked your enthusiasm, I should inform you that you have the wrong person" as if to confirm his words, the doors opened behind Wuxian's back making the boy always fall face flat in the floor when he was pushed to the front.

"What the fuck ma-" his eyes landed in the badge of the other belt, making his words stuck to his throat. He fixed his attire, straightened his back, and saluted the higher officer "pardon me, sir. It was a moment of careless"

Lan Qiren looked at him with a regretful expression. "With this bad mouth, I presume you must be Wei Wuxian, and you, Jiang Cheng?" He looked between them.

"Yes, sir!" Both said in unison. Louds, clear voices.

"Wangji" he nodded at one of the two men behind him, taking the books he gave. "Those are our rules. Read them and follow them if you want any chance in this department. Starting today, my nephews will be responsible for both of you. Wangji, you are assigned to Wei Wuxian, God have mercy of you"

"Mn" he nodded

"Xichen, you will be with Jiang Cheng. Your father spoke very well of you, son, we are waiting for great results" he side-glared at Wuxian once again before turning to leave the room. It was as if, the mere presence of the man created hostility inside of him.

Wuxian could feel it, something he didn't for a long time. "I am hated"


	2. Chapter 2

"Pardon my uncle mister Wei. I heard many things of you" Lan Xichen offered a hand to greet the man, trying to appease the bad feeling left by his uncle

"Half are lies, sir" he shook the hand, smiling to the Elder Lan, Wuxian felt the need to explain things. He had been involved in some very bad gossip on his last job, to this day, it was hard to find those who think he is innocent. 

“Very well, let’s keep it down around here, I am sure my uncle will see past those soon” 

“Right, sir!” His smile shone bright, he leaned to the side, seeing the man behind Xichen “And you are… Wangji, right? My partner? Nice to meet you man, I hope we mix well” He offered a hand to Wangji side, receiving only a top to bottom glare as the man passed him.

“ehhh” Wuxian looked dumbfounded, he scratched his nose, seeing how easily Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen talked together, his eyes suddenly lightened as he rushed to his brother side “Chengcheng, lets change partners, you would be great with the younger one” He climbed to Cheng's arm

“What are you saying stupid” He pushed his brother away, face red in front of the beautiful man standing only a few feet away

"A-chengggg, come on! You know I suck with his kind"

Lan Xichen laughed softly covering his mouth with one hand. "don't worry, Wangji is a very good worker, I have a hunch you two will end just fine"

"I don't see how" Wuxian pouted, playing with the big book of rules that was given to him, he looked once again to Lan Wangji, sitting at his desk all-powerful. He sighed, giving up the fight, and accepting his destiny. He had heard about the Jade's of Lanling precinct. The Lan brothers, best known as the top of the department, one, polite and caring, always shining his smile, other, cold and composed, the complete opposite, never giving more than a few words and reactions….

Wuxian hated the younger one, he was beautiful, the man couldn't deny that, but Lan Wangji was everything he ran from, he followed rules to the maximum, never talked or engaged in chitchats, and never ever let his personal life get in the job’s time.

He sighed deeply, gulping down before approaching the other. “Lan Wangji, It is a pleasure to meet you, I hear a lot about your ethic, I hope we can be good to each other as long as we are partnered” 

"I do hope you are true to your words and behave" the Lan sighed, giving Wuxian the case file and nodding for him to follow. He was already tired of the other, in the five seconds since they met, Wei Wuxian was nothing Less than the chaotic mess he had the fame of being, disturbing Wangji peace.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the crime scene was, for a lack of a better word, brutal. Lan Wangji refused to cooperate in any conversation, giving only small nods and hums when Wuxian asked about the case. Apart from that, it was total and complete silence. Not even the radio was on. Not needed to say, it drives Wuxian crazy, as he could not take in the absence of noise. He released a held breath with the sight of red and blue lights. 

The place was circled by yellow tapes all over. It was the middle of the woods, making the night seem even more chilly. Wuxian walked behind Lan Wangji, respecting the superiority the other had. They reached the body a few minutes later, the other team already working on it. They were only waiting for the forensics to release the scene. 

A tall man got closer, offering a hand to greet Wei Wuxian "hey, you must be one of the new guys. I'm Wen Ning, the one there is Mo Xuanyu" the small man of the duo nodded, waving from the other side.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Wei Wuxian" he felt the man tense under the mention of his name but pretended as if he didn't notice it.

"How's the situation?" Wangji cut them with a glare.

"Wang Xiaozhou, 16, she was a student from the local high school. He left her bag and all documents, no sign of robbery. We dispatched a team to bring the parents to the station"

"Mn, you did good"

"Any signs of abuse?" Wuxian asked looking around, he saw the man squat beside the body, lifting the skirt with his pen

"She has purple marks on her inner thighs, her underwear was inside her mouth, and the pantyhose around her neck. We need further examination to know anything else" Wuxian kept looking at him, he saw the direction of the wind closing his eyes to see how it blew on his skin. Wangji watched the scene dumbfounded, he had opened his mouth to protest when Wuxian spoke again.

"Can you feel the wind, mister Wen Ning?"

"Pardon me?" He was confused

"The wind. In these woods he can go in two directions, if you look at how the dried leaves are at the root of the trees, you would know it hadn't changed yet. The thing you just stepped on, can be very well the piece of evidence who would make the suspect be caught" it was a small black piece of cloth, one hidden by a pile of leaves, not even Wangji had seen it yet. 

"Ahh… I didn't… Ouch!" The next thing Wen Ning felt was his head being smacked by a clipboard.

"What a rookie mistake!" The voice came from behind them, getting Wei Wuxian by surprise, not because of its presence, but from who it belonged. He turned around so fast he almost tripped on his feet.

"Qing???" His eyes were open wide

"You… what are you doing here?" It was a surprise that nobody expected. 

"I… Was transferred here today. I mean, me and Jiang Cheng. What are you doing… don't you work for the hospital?" 

"I quit last year… You…" She didn't complete her words. Changing to another subject "we can talk again later. Xingchen" she called over her shoulder "take pictures of my dear dumb brother foot, bag it, and when we get back, we will revise all the fundamental items of the list, okay dear?" Even in the low light, it was evident the way his face turned white as he nodded. "Come find me in the lab" she waited for his nod before grabbing the evidence bags and moving away.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't have much to do. Going over the information with the other team, they moved back to the car and quietly started the way back to the precinct. "Aren't you curious?" Wuxian asked after a few minutes seeing Wangji shake his head negatively. "Oh… I see…" he looked to the darkness around them by the window "it's okay if you want to ask, tho. You are my partner after all" 

"Your private life has nothing to do with the investigation. There is no need to further knowledge"

"Oh… okay" Wuxian couldn't forget the feeling he had in his last department, the accusatory eyes, the silence that fell Every Time he got into someplace. It was a whole new level of bullying. One he never got used to. With Wangji he could feel it all back, the anxiety creeping above his skin as if a thousand spiders walked on his insides. He put his earphones on, finding music he used to sing when he got too deep in his mind. At least music still worked in this case.

The first stop they did was in the interrogatory room. The parents were waiting nervously for any information they could give. Lan Wangji walked inside as if he owned the rights of the case, leaving Mo Xuanyu and Wei Wuxian standing behind the mirror, Wen Ning was already inside giving them cups of tea.

"Good Night ma'am, sir. I am Lan Wangji. Do you happen to know why you were both brought here?" They shook their heads looking at each other, and then at the man.

"We regret to inform you that at 20:46 our dispatch was called to the sight of a robbery scene, unfortunately, we found a body on the spot. We presume it was your daughter. Wang Xiaozhou?" He saw the woman leave a screech sobbing, hiding her face on her husband's neck, his arms around her tightly. 

"Are you sure, sir? It wasn't a mistake? My daughter… She is at school" he said.

"We have her school ID card" he showed the card inside a bag, splashes of blood covering a few spots. This time, it was the father who cried. "I know this is hard, take your time, but it would help us tremendously if you could give us any information. Do you know of someone who harbored hatred for your daughter?"

"N-No" he spoke with a broken voice "she was… she was liked by all. A good student, straight A's, a-always arrived on time… I.. oh god" he covered his mouth for a moment "I used to pick her up every day. Last week… last week she told me she was too big for that… I… I let her be… if only I… if only I…" it was heartbreaking to see a strong man fall. The guilty visible in his eyes, discarded any suspicious of him being the culprit "please sir… whoever did this… catch him… but please… don't bring him in front of me… I… I don't know if I could control myself"

"Mn" Wangji responded with a nod. He saw enough to know they were both Innocents, his guts told him so. He looked at Wen Ning, silently saying for him to take over before he left the room.

Wuxian trailed him like a shadow, moving before the man could even acknowledge his presence. "what are we going to do now?"

"Forensics. Is too late to seek the school"

"Mn. It's what I would do to" he had both hands over his head while walking "what made you think it was him?" 

"We follow the rules. Parents, friends, close people. Discard them first, then see what's left"

"Yeah, but… that wasn't a passionate crime, nor was it hate. Did you have anything similar around here before this one?"

"None"

"Weird"

"How so?" It awakens Wangji curiosity, why does this strange man say that

"Oh… is just… something I saw before" their talk was cut short by the sight of the silver doors, they pushed it open to see Wen Qing looking closely at the corpse 

"Hey guys, just in time" she spoke without moving. 

"This is the copy" Xingchen gave Wangji a few pages "her blood was clean, no signs of semen, no strange substance found"

"She had a huge scare" she continued her report "by the marks on her body we presume he came from behind, pulled her to the woods, and hit her head" they could see the traces of pulling feet on the dusty ground at the crime scene "the choking marks on her neck?"

"Made multiple times?" Wuxian completed

"Yes. Do you think…?"

"I don't know. Qing, can we talk now, please?" He moved to the doors, the woman going with him.

Only when they were alone, a few meters from the room, he spoke again "Did you talk to anyone about… that?" He waited, fear on his eyes as he asked

"No, ofc not. A-Xian… don't you think…"

"I don't know. What do you want me to think? You are working here, with your brother, MY brother… Qing… We can't let them know. The risk it would mean… we just can't. We have t-" his eyes caught the glimpse of movement behind her, looking away in the second "Lan Wangji" he opened his eyes wildly "How much did you hear?" 

"Enough to know you two are keeping something. If it's your personal life, fine, but it seems related to the case"

"A-Xian" she held his arm.

"Go back, I will deal with it. And Qing… keep low, okay? Don't walk alone, Cary the gun I gave you, call me if you feel you are being watched. And… keep close" 

"Fine" she nodded at him, and again as she passed Lan Wangji.

"We need to talk"


	5. Chapter 5

The "secret* was something Wuxian wasn't ready to talk about. He had planned a few lies about it beforehand, he just wasn't expecting it to be out so soon. He walked to the roof, followed close by Lan Wangji, closing the door, he paced thinking about what lie seemed more plausible to be said. 

"Speak" Lan Wangji spoke when he lost his patience. There were so many more things he needed to do now, waiting for Wuxian to keep his cool wasn't one of them 

"Yeah, sorry… she… we used to date" it was a lie so big not even he would fall for that, and it showed on Wangji's raised a brow, a face of "really?" Taking over. "Fine, fine, don't need to shoot me that look" Wangji felt genuinely surprised this time. His micro-expressions were something only his brother could read, and even Xichen didn't get them all the time. "I… you heard about me, right?"

He had. The prime gossip was… Wei Wuxian was a dirty cop, he had ended years of operation when he got into the victim's bed, making her commit suicide and destroying the whole progress. Wangji nodded, humming as he waited for the other to speak.

"You are my partner. And I wish to be in a good relationship with you, So…" he closed his eyes tight, taking a deep breath before staring at Wangji "I will tell you what I can. But not all, at least, not now. A life would be in danger if I did that, okay?" A nod. "The truth is… the rumors are half true. I was involved in an undercover operation prior to my transfer, and it did go bad. But I had nothing to do with that. One cop from the precinct tried to win big and ended up fucking it all up, but I was involved with a woman" he shook his hands in protest reading Wangji's look "not like that, I swear! She was…" He sighed getting a hold of his words "she was blackmailed by a gang, drugged, and used as a prostitute to pay a debt she didn't make. I was in the process to free her when it all went down"

"Then, why were you guilty?"

"Because I never said it to anyone. I took the blame to protect her. Qing helped me fake her lab's results, made it seem like she had killed herself. That's why she knows"

"What does it have to do with this case?" He was intrigued, to say the least

"A few months after it all ended… the woman was found dead. For real this time. We don't know who did it, but we do know how"

"A pantyhose on the neck?"

"Yes. By Qing examinations and applied logic, he would hold her until she fainted, bring her back, and do it again"

"You think it was the same man?"

"I don't know. It can be a copycat. But we never disposed of all the information… if it was... it's a huge coincidence"

"Mn. Indeed" Wangji stood quiet thinking about all he heard.

"Lan Wangji… there is still a life I am trying to protect. The reason why the operation fall flat was and is just a supposition I have.. we had a rat between us. If you see the need to go clean, I will say what I can, but I won't risk a life over my job, ever* his eyes were fierce when he spoke, not one sight of the carefree attitude he displayed before 

"You told me"

"You are my partner. I trust my life to you, I put it on your hands. But I can't do the same with others. I… never said it even to my brother. It was just me and Qing so far. Did I make a mistake?"

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I came here following someone. When everything is done, I will go clean, if you find it fair, or against your rules, you can lock me up. But until then, please, cooperate with me. I want to be able to trust you, just as much as I want you to trust in me"

It was against all his rules, ethics, and reasons. It was a secret he would be forced to carry, one not even related to him. Wangji thought hard, feeling his guts seeking an answer, he did believe that a good detective must listen to his instincts, and at that moment, all of his said to trust this man. "Mn. I will do as you say" he stared at Wuxian, seeing the bright smile taking over the frightened face "for now"

"That is more than enough" Wuxian rushed to hug him, he didn't even care about how the man stiffened to his action "thank you, truly, thank you so much! I promise to you, one day… one day I will tell everything"

"Mn. Mark your words"


	6. Chapter 6

They moved downstairs in a mix of embarrassment and resignation. Wuxian had wasted a little too much effort on the skinship, being pulled away by Lan Wangji, so panicked, that pushed too hard. The other, of course, laughed off the situation, but his head hurt so much he couldn't stop rubbing the bumpy place. The Lan began apologizing frenetically, what in turn, made Wuxian follow the lead. It took them almost ten minutes to realize it would never end in this way, agreeing both had a part of the guilty and moving on.

They reached the office with pink blushing his ears, pretending to not know why it was so hot inside. "Ah, Wangji you got here just in time. I was giving the young Jiang the invitations for the party" Xichen spoke looking amused to his brother. Did you have master Wei his?" 

"Not yet" in honesty, he didn't know until the rooftop how much he could trust the new man. So he delayed it the most he could. "We will do a Christmas party in our household tomorrow. You are free to attend if you feel like it"

"Ehh? A party? Sweet! Can we bring a plus one?" And once again, the lift of lips made Wangji discomforted. People don't normally do it, at or to him, so much.

"Hey, you- I am the one bringing Jie, you can take the peacock!" Cheng read his brother mind in a flash engaging once again on their usual battle

"Ehh, why? I was the one who asked!"

"How do you know? You just arrived!"

"Oh, Didi, my sweet Didi, do you think I don't know you? You would go home and only there have the courage to call and ask for her invitation" 

"Wei Wuxian!" Cheng spoke between teeth running behind his brother. 

"Ooops, sorry" Wuxian almost screamed when he bumped into Wangji, still running in the room.

"Brother, remind me again why we invited them?"

"Did I do wrong? You seemed happy by his side when you arrived. See? Isn't it lively around here?" Xichen could just laugh seeing Jiang Cheng jumping on Wuxian's back, the latter falling with the extra weight, both struggling on the floor.

"Nonsense" But even saying this, Wangji gave a last glare to the man on the floor before leaving the room "we must go"

"Ah, right, sorry Cheng, Jie is mine. Good luck with the peacock" a tongue in the air and many curses later, the place once again fell into silence.


	7. Chapter 7

The day ended and they were ready to find a new home. Jiang Cheng strolled inside the real agency with only one thing in mind "Anything as long as it isn't close to him!" He hit the table hard speaking loudly to the young woman.

"A-chengggg, don't be like that! Why are you always mean?" Wuxian pouted, in reality, he wished to be. Lose, but feels as if he should not. Not until he made everything right again, at least.

"Ahh, r-right, sir" the woman looked astonished between them "We have a few places empty, according to your preferences, we searched based on what you asked for on the phone. This one has a perfect location and has a good price, close to the park, restaurants, and movies. Is a growing neighborhood" She showed him pictures, but before she could end them, Jiang Cheng had already snatched them all into his hands. 

"Good, it seems clean, and close. When can I go there?" 

"Right now if you want, is close by and the owner left the key with us" she rummaged between the keys finding the one she needed. "And you sir… we have those, but… Are you sure?" She looked confused by his request.

The pictures were totally different. Jiang Cheng's options were big, spacious, the perfect apartment for someone who aimed to grow in life on it. Wei Wuxian choices were… mostly used as "in-between" accommodations. He looked to the pictures, more focused on where the apartments are located, then what they looked like. 

"This one" he chose.

"Ah…" she looked really uncomfortable with his choice "this one is… I mean… I am sure a man like you could afford something better"

"Nope, this is the one" Wuxian saw Jiang Cheng look at the pictures, eyes weirdly moving in them

"Are you joking? I said I wanted my own space, not a town apart. And this… if the problem is money we ca-"

"Make the contract, please. This will be the one" Wuxian cut both of them, he was so serious they didn't find a space for comebacks.

\--------------------------

Jiang Cheng was quick in reporting his brother's choice, first thing, as they entered the restaurant Jiang Yanli owned with her husband. It was a quiet, charming, small place. She would constantly defend her design saying " it gives a homely feel", But even she could not understand what made her baby brother seek a place so far away

"A-Xian, if it's about the money we can lend y-"

"No!" They both spoke in unison cutting the woman's words, she was almost in her right month, and both knew how much a newborn kid cost.

"Is not money, and I have the car, so I don't have a problem with the distance either. I will only use it to sleep anyway, I don't need any fancy room for my old stuff" 

"But… it's so far"

"I said it too Jie, and the stupid walked out of there with a signed contract! Before even seeing the place!"

"Well, this way I can move as soon as we get home. It's faster this way"

"You don't need to, any of you. We don't mind if both live with us" She tried to retort once more a phrase they heard every day.

*it's fine, Jie. I will be so close you will get sick of me, I swear! Now, can I have another cookie, please?" 

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, do any of you have plans for tomorrow?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lan Wangji could not tear apart his eyes above Wei Wuxian. From his seat, he followed him everywhere, making mental notes of with whom he spoke, crossed, or did anything. It was half the way in the work hours when he felt the sudden approach

"You seem really invested in your partner. You will make poor Xuanyu sad" Nie Huaisang was an unwanted but unable to end the friendship. He liked the man, don't take it wrong, he just hated the way he would intrude his nose in everything, regardless of to whom the matter belonged, and always shake his head saying his usual "I don't know, I don't know, I really don't know" phrase when questioned. Wangji mentally called him the gossip Aunt from the department, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"Nonsense" he resumed his answer to just that, keeping an eye on Wuxian moves.

"Oh? You're saying your ex won't be sad with you going so much attention to the new prey, or that you aren't giving him any? Cuz you won't even look at me right now"

Wangji opened his mouth to say something but was cut by Wuxian words. "Whose ex?" He had a very surprised expression on his face

"Oh, nice to meet you, Wei Wuxian, I am Now Huaisang. Song Lan partner, but I don't think you met him yet" 

"Ah, it's a pleasure, sir, and no, that is an honor I still didn't get" He shook hands with the small man, repeating his question "so, whose ex?"

"We are talking about Wangji ex, M-"

"Enough" Wangji got up to end the tall "if you are free grab a new case, and you.." he looked directly at Wei Wuxian's eyes "shouldn't you be getting ready by now?"

"Oh, shit" Wuxian looked at his watch, "just give me a moment, I need to grab my gun" at the beginning of every day, he let Jiang Cheng clean it, it was a tradition created when the younger joined the cops.

When they reached the car, all Wangji cold say was is own way of reprimand "you should clean your own gun"

"Yeah, I know but…" Wuxian sighed "what can I do? After I came back from the undercover mission my didi asked me to clean my gun, he said that is like a ritual to keep me safe. And he looks so cute all focused while doing it. I can't say no to that"

"Mn" Wangji didn't understand what Wei Wuxian felt, but he could comprehend Jiang Cheng's side. They drove to the school with the soft voice of Wuxian filling the air, as he happily talked about his family. 

The mood changed fast when they parked. As if another person was inside him, Wei Wuxian became quiet, serious, walking to the director's office as if he knew the place with the palm of his hand. Something that was just a fake, seeing that he missed a few curves and walked on wrong doors. They asked for an opportunity to speak with Wang Xiaozhou friends and teachers, which was quickly granted.


	9. Chapter 9

They moved to the music room, enjoying that the acoustic of the room didn't allow any sound to be heard from the inside, or out. Wangji stopped in the front of the room, asking silence from them all, the room packed with approximately 37 people. "We ask forgiveness for disturbing your day" he started.

"It came to our knowledge that last night, a student from this class was the victim of a perpetrator. We would like to ask for your cooperation with the investigation and patience with the process. We will interview one by one, if you could so much as wait outside, we will be calling in order from the list"

They first called back the classroom teacher, waiting until the old man got inside. He looked around his late 50's, kinda chubby, bold, and carrying a little handkerchief he used to cover his mouth when he occasionally coughed.

"As we said before, we are sorry to disturb your day, sir" he let Wei Wuxian do all the talk "we are interested in any information you could give us about the student called Wang Xiaozhou"

The teacher went pale with the name. He noticed her absence this morning, making a note to call her parents later that day. "Ah, Miss Wang…" he cleared the sweat over his forehead "she is… was… a great student. Never gave us a problem. Oh lord… are you sure it was her?"

*Yes, sir. We regret to inform you that"

"I see… her parents… they must be devastated… she studied here her whole life you see, we have all years from pre to high school… ah Miss Wang… Do you mind if I ask what happened?" 

Wangji glared at the man "She was murdered yesterday night. Her father told us she should be at school by that time. Do you know why she went home earlier?"

"Ah, yes, she should… the nurse sends her home first. It was a self-study class, and Miss Wang was having problems with her eyesight those days, oh god… she was going to get a pair of glasses in a few days. She complained a lot about headaches"

"Would she not be in the infirmary, then? Until the right time?"

"Ah, yes. But our nurse is doing a complementary course this week, she is leaving one hour early every day, and the kids are sent home if they need any assistance."

"What can you say about her friends? Any closer person? In her class, or maybe outside? Any boyfriend or love interest?"

The man nodded to Wuxian's question, "yes, she had three girls she usually talked to in the class. I can't record her speaking to others outside, through. She was a very shy girl. Very liked, if she had a boyfriend, it was a very hidden secret, she wouldn't mingle with boys on the school campus. Never noticed her. Receiving letters of gifts either. A teacher knows. Especially with those we see growing up. I was her only classroom teacher since the beginning of middle school"

They sent the teacher back, calling the first student on the list. It was a tiring process, many spoke the same things, some broke Into tears making it harder, but it was needed to not get any unwanted attention in case one of them was directly involved.


	10. Chapter 10

When the first of the three girls named got inside the room, Lan Wangji shifted on his feet, accompanying her until the piano, where Wei Wuxian was seated, a bench in front of him, a book over his crossed legs, many pages of notes with names and small points he got from the talk, even with the recorder on, he would do highlights in the book, it made Wangji very surprised when he noticed at first.

"Miss… NN Grin, right? What an unusual name you got" Wuxian broke the ice with the first thought on his mind. He did the same regardless of boys or girls, almost all going back red-faced after talking with the charming men "we hear you were one of Miss Wang's best friends, is it true?"

"Y-yes" He had given her time to stop crying after the explanation of why they were there. "S-since m-middle s-school"

"Do you remember if she spoke about any new person in her life? Or maybe a change in her daily routine?" He offered her another tissue, he had come prepared, a box full of them at his side.

"W-we joked a lot last week. How we were going up, and her father still came to get her...She asked to go home alone after that. It was the only thing that changed" she blew her nose and whipped her tears. Wuxian made a mental note of how it checked with the father's story.

"Anyone new?"

"No, sir. Zuzu was a late bloomer, she didn't care for boys yet"

"I see… not everyone is quick with that… I only realized my first crush two years after I left school?" He made her laugh with small bits of his own life to gain her trust "were you the first one she would speak about these things? To be honest with you, I have two siblings, but one is my favorite" he got closer to her, one finger over his hand, speaking in a whisper "shhh, we can't let him know which one, he may use it later"

The girl softened her expression, smiling at the childish act of the grown man in front of her. It took her only a few moments to speak again, this time, much more relaxed than before "I do too! Out of our four, I think Xing is my favorite. But this is a secret, please don't say it to the others!"

"Don't worry, love. We don't want to hurt anyone! Who do you think was miss Wang's favorite?"

"It was probably taetae. They met a long before we did, but even so, there was nothing in her life that taetae didn't know about" 

"Thank you for telling me this. Don't worry okay, it will be our secret. Pinky promise" he raised her pinky finger to the girl, who interlocked as she got up to leave the room. Wangji watched the scene with wild eyes, speaking when he closed the door.

"Do you need to flirt with all of them? This is unethical"

"Is not a flirt, Lan Wangji, you couldn't handle if I flirted. This is called catfishing, I think. I am only giving them a persona who they can consider a friend, it's easier to work with kids if you do that than if you just stay in the corner of the room with a blank expression, do you want to try with the next one?"

Wangji just hummed opening the door. He was used to working with his brother, polite smiles and soft voices were all he gives. Mo Xuanyu, his ex-partner, would be the one quietly opening the door, being more of a listener than a doer. But Wei Wuxian? In those two days they met and worked together he already broke so many rules Lan Wangji lost the count. But it did work well in their favor.


	11. Chapter 11

The second girl gave almost the same answers, she too fell for the man charms, giving in to any remark he did. The third girl, and last on the school list, ended up being the mentioned Taetae. No matter what Wei Wuxian did, she would only give straight answers and keep side glaring at Wangji every now and then, it resulted in Wuxian pouting and asking if he wasn't to her liking.

The girl seemed to break with that, softening her voice and smiling more to the official. She started giving longer answers, less scared of what others would think of her late friend. 

"Taetae" he asked with intimacy "did Wangie have any boy she liked?" He even made sure to use the proper nickname so the girl wouldn't be off-put.

"Wanwang was a lat-" the girl sighed, looking at her finger moving on the tissue "so you promise to not tell her dad?" She reached to Wuxian with worried eyes

"Of course, dear. Whatever you ask"

She seemed to be thinking hard, unsure if she should or not give away her friend's secret so easily. "I… me and Wangie…" her words got stuck inside her throat, but something in her eyes made Wuxian understand what she wanted to say.

"How long?" And she did too. She could see in his eyes, it wasn't pitty, wasn't disgust, or fear. It was love, a kindred soul reaching to another. He knew what she suffered.

"Last summer. She confessed first" Wuxian saw the heavy tear wet the girl's face. He thought about how much he could give away to not let this tear fall. "It was so cute. She… she was scared I would say no. Silly her, how could I not? Wangie was… my world. And I… I can't even… I can't even cry for her without letting others know" 

Wuxian understood what she feared. His first confession came in a class reunion after graduation, he was outed as a sick pervert when the crush he harbored for years jumped on him in a toilet stall, he asked for a blowjob, and Wuxian quickly accepted giving as a way to make the boy he dreamed with like him back. Turns out, the boy sent pictures of it to everybody in the place, and soon, a huge line of dickheads kicked the doors open and pushed him out, mocking as he tried to understand what was happening.

He pulled her to his arms, letting her cry as much as her heart needed. She kept calling her lover as if it made it possible to hug the girl she loved the last time. Every sob from that small frail body created a wave inside Wuxian, one of compassion, understanding, fury towards whoever created this whole, never to be filled again, inside such a young person.

It was the second time Lan Wangji saw a different, vulnerable side of his new partner. "How did you know?" Wangji asked when the girl parted ways, hugging Wuxian tightly and with many thank you's before she left, feets lighter with the chance to finally say her truth. 

"Let's just say that… me and her.. we are the same" Wuxian carried an expression full of fear, pain, his eyes watered, red by the suppressed cry. And this time, it was Wangji who wanted to have him in his arms. But he would not let the other know.


	12. Chapter 12

The party was huge, and even with the presence of all the department, and side connections, the place was so immense you could still feel it empty. Wuxian looked around amazed by all the lights, the trees colored with spotlights in different shades of green and red, the decoration hanging from every corner, it had Christmas spirit screaming from top to bottom. 

"Do you still regret coming?" He heard Jiang Cheng asking Jin Zixuan. The latter had been dramatically saying how much he didn't want to be there, how badly dressed he looked even in a suit, ever since they arrived at the front gate.

"I… think we can give it a chance" he took an appetizer from the tray as the waiter walked around him, giving a bite to Yanli before finishing it in one go.

"Stuff your face, peacock, today we eat with the rich!" Wuxian spoke loudly to all three hear, he scanned the room with his eyes, grabbing a glass of champagne and moving in the crowd. His eyes had landed on Lan Wangji, standing closer to a wall, only nodding to the people who greeted him. A tall, skinny man talking every now and then into his ear.

"Ehh, I am going to be jealous this way, Lan Wangji! You are cheating on me already?" Wuxian got closer, greeting the unknown man as he stood in front of Wangji. He was waiting for the usual "nonsense" but got only a small sigh as Wangji turned to the side.

"Song Lan, this is Wei Wuxian"

"Oh, the rumored new partner!"

"It's all half-lies, sir" he reached for the handshaking it firmly between his fingers. Song was someone Wuxian could see himself liking, and he hadn't even exchanged words yet.

"Off-limits" Wangji spoke as he saw the glimpse of Wuxian eyes, making Song blush a little too happy with the situation.

"Wangji! Cuz so you know you are much more my type than he is!" He ended his cup without realizing the words he had splurged. "I'm not searching! And even if I was, I won't jump at any guy I see, I have principles! Principles! Do you hear me?"

Song cleared his throat looking at them, the small movement on the corner of Wangji lips making him surprised "Should I be here for this talk?"

"It's okay, he wouldn't speak in front of you if you weren't a friend!" Wuxian was s-sure of one thing, if Lan Wangji kept his biggest secret safe so far, a small detail like his sexual orientation wouldn't be a problem, even if he didn't find the need to ask secrecy on that. He just… wasn't ready to let wrong ears learn yet. Not after all that went down in his past was so fresh.

"Oh, well, do be fair, hello, I am Song Lan, and I am gay for a guy" Song eyes moved for one second, but was enough to Wuxian push Wangji away, getting in the middle of both man, he scanned the crowd in the same direction, giving a nod and a "well done" look back

"You, sir, have a good eye" he looked at a slim figure man, with a well-fitting black suit. He squeezed his eyes a little trying to remember where he saw that face "wait… isn't that..?" His mouth was covered in one second by a frantically Song.

"Keep it down, you hear me?" He looked back at Wangji he was silently watching the interaction "you weren't lying when you said he has kneen eyes"

"I do not lie"

"Ehhh, did my Wangji say good things about me?" he poked Wangji's cheek "what else did he say? That I am pretty? Cute? Have a great body? A great mind?" He squeezed Song's arm, asking many questions at once.

"That you talk too much" Wangji spoke, seeing Wuxian pout with his answer. Suddenly feeling wronged by the hurtful look the other gave.

"I… can't deny that" Wuxian moved to Lan Wangji front, he bowed almost 45° "I am deeply sorry, sir. I will refrain from my usual friendly behavior and do my best to keep my mouth shut from now on. I promise that I will be more careful with my actions from now on"

Lan Wangji was choked. He was waiting for a dramatic comeback, or a remark about his own personality, but never a formal apology. This man… made him feel like walking on eggshells. "You- You don't have too" he tried to repair what he did, but Wuxian would not straighten his back, giving no damns about the eyes falling on him.

"No, sir. I do know I can be too much. My previous partner, he…" Wuxian averted his gaze, biting his lower lips, he had finally gone back up. "Hey, song… I think your babe is being hit on" he pointed to where Xiao Xingchen was standing, a couple of old men's pushing cups on his hands 

"Oh, dammit" Song exclaimed, leaving his cup to be a prince in shining armor another place. 

Wuxian watched him go, turning to Wangji once again "if you may excuse me, sir" 

Wangji watched unsure of what to do, he felt his body move, nod, as Wuxian walked away from his sight. Yeah, definitely, he was walking on eggshells.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure your brother is okay?" Ever since they got into the party, Lan Xichen had glued to Jiang Cheng's side. It wasn't so different from what he did in the work either, getting closer as time goes, it wasn't something bad, just not what Cheng was used to.

"Yeah, he likes the drama" Cheng reached for one more bite over the table, seeing his brother get in-between Lan Wangji and Song Lan, looking to the many people around them 

They both had those small talks since they were introduced for the first time, a few years ago, during Jiang Cheng training. He felt like he could say anything, and this man would just smile and nod.

"I never got the chance to say how happy I am that you made it here" Xichen raised his champagne, to cheer with the Jiang man. "I personally requested Uncle to be your partner. I feel that we will be great together, don't you?"

He did. Lan Xichen was every piece of what Jiang Cheng aimed to be when he gets promoted. He is respected, experienced, good with people, and so damn fine, especially in this aqua blue tree pieces suit that makes his eyes pop. And they mix so well? Seriously, it's like they can finish each other senten- "oh shit!" Jiang Cheng's eyes fell into a bent Wei Wuxian. He pushed his cup to Xichen, saying "here, hold this" before moving to his brother. 

Xichen tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth a few times before sighing as he gave up, both glass on his hands. He put them on the table, nodding with a smile to those who crossed his way as he walked to his astonished brother frozen in place. "Wangji, what was that?" He made sure to not show on his tone the annoyance his brother had created.

"I… really don't know brother" he looked even more stoic than normal. But a little bit of something could be seen in his eyes.

"Did mister Wei make a mistake?" It was obvious that something was wrong, and based on what he heard, Wuxian was prone to trouble.

"No… on the contrary, I was the one who-" the loud noise of angry voices cut whatever his mind was trying to convey. Both looked at the direction, moving without exchanging glares. 

Wangji was surprised when he got closer, a loud voice screaming at the top of his lungs could be heard among the crowd "that's why your partner went crazy! How can someone be normal with you by their side" his eyes grew when he saw the man cleaning his mouth, his anger directed to Wei Wuxian, with a nose bleeding, held back by Jiang Cheng.

"Stop it!" He could see his uncle say between the two as he walked closer "mister Su Shi, I had no problems with you ever since you came here, but I do not appreciate this action, go clear your head!" He then turned back at Wei Wuxian, his gaze filled with hatred with the man "and you… if not for my friendship with your uncle I would never accept your request! You make him begging for it seem ridiculous. How dare you disgrace the party with such an act of violence?"

Lan Wangji reached for his partner, blind with his uncle words, he pulled Wuxian up, it was clear who gave the punch by the knocks of Jiang Cheng hand, he was about to speak when Wuxian held his arm just as he did with his brother, hearing the words thrown at him "you already are a disgrace to the uniform, two days… you lasted for two days! A trouble maker will always be just that, trouble! Wait for your punishment first thing in the morning!" 

The ruckus ended with Qiren leaving, many eyes still were on the three men standing alone, Wangji could see Yanli rush, as a pregnant lady can, to her brother's side. Hear Jiang Cheng exclaimed that Wuxian should let him say something, but what he focused more, was, again, the pained look of the man in his arm. 

He helped Wuxian to get up, finding Lan Xichen in the dispersing crowd, he understood the nod, as he pulled the man with him by the arm, silently reaching the indoors. It was a tatami room, in an old style. He made sure that Wuxian was we'll sit, before boring to the small group that tailed behind him "I will be back soon"


	14. Chapter 14

He came back to a fuller place. Song Lan, Xiao Xingchen, and Wen Qing joined Lan Xichen with the group. Jiang Cheng still screamed from his side "you can't keep doing it forever! I am old enough to take the fall for my actions*

Wei Wuxian remained silent, holding his nose shut as his brother spoke. 

"You- were the hell your pride went to?"

Lan Xichen was the only one to take notice of Wangji's presence, reading on the other the scream for help. "Why don't we go back? Let's give them space" he pulled a very disturbed, very angry Jiang Cheng with him.

They were finally alone again. Wangji walked slowly, testing the waters, as he saw Wuxian lying back on the floor, exhausted, one arm above his eyes, the other holding a paper napkin on his nose. 

"Do you mind if I ask?" Wangji sat with his legs crossed, making a pillow to Wuxian's head between them, his hands moving the other hand to see the damage, carefully touching his nose, stopping at every whine.

"Now you ask?" He chuckled "how much did you hear?"

"Only about your partner"

"So, all"

"What happened out there?" He moved Wuxian head to lead back on his legs, making his nose point higher

"I met… an old face" Wuxian sighed holding his hand at the side of his face. He looked at Wangji with tired eyes "you should go back"

"Mn" Wangji shook his head negatively "you are my partner. I should stay with you if you aren't feeling well"

"Did you do it for your last partner too? I kinda can get used to it… relying on others. Feels nice"

"You are rambling"

"Sorry" his hand went back to cover his eyes "you are just so pretty at this angle I got nervous"

"Wei Wuxian" was just his name being called. Just a simple thing. But it had no anger, no repulse, nothing more than genuinely worry. Wuxian felt like he could cry.

"I… told you already. I can be too much sometimes. My previous partner… we worked undercover together. The things we did… the things that were done to us… it was too much. When we got back… he just… couldn't forget it. He became paranoid, afraid of his own shadow. I tried to help, to make him talk, but… I was too weak, too damaged to do any good. He was dismissed from service a few months after. On the precinct… they said it was my fault. That I drove him into madness"

"But you were trying to help"

"I was… But we couldn't speak to others about what we lived. We couldn't… say anything to anyone other than us… "

"Nobody knew…"

"Nobody understood. From there… the small talks escalated. They said I had hooked up with the leader mistress and had put a dead mark over our backs. That I gave up the operation to be with her hide her away for my selfish purpose, and that's why he went crazy, with fear created by no one less than me"

"But it is not true, is it?"

"Wangji… do you want to know why I became a cop?"

"Mn. If you feel like telling me, I will listen"


	15. Chapter 15

Wuxian chuckled again, he felt so comfortable at that moment, he couldn't remember when was the last time he was feeling like that. "If you keep this up I will end up really falling for you, mister Lan" he didn't hear a sound, his smile flatlining. "Your uncle… do you know that he knew my parents?"

"Never heard of it" Wangji responded with a surprised tone, it was, indeed, the first time he heard about it.

"They went to school together. I remember when I was a child. There is nothing much that I can remember, but I do with him, all his rules about everything" it was amusing to see the face lifting in different expressions as he spoke

"My father… he used to be a cop too. Uncle Jiang says that he was just like me. Happy and cheerful, carefree to the extreme, but with a mind of his own, so sharp it gave envy to those around… he… killed my mother" Wuxian stopped for a moment, seeking the best words he could use.

"you don't need to say if you aren't comfortable with this"

"No… I want you to know. I NEED you to. So you can keep an eye on me… ", he swallowed the silence around them "my father was… a sick man. Paranoid schizophrenia. It hit him in his thirties. It started with small behaviors. He would bring his gun home, lock the doors, and speak about shadows only he could see. Of course, we worried a lot, and after mom made him, he went to the doctor. The drugs helped, a lot, for a long time… and then… they stopped working" it was as if Wangji could feel his pain. See the picture of what he was describing

"We learned after that he stopped taking them, the levels in his blood were so low… it was raining that night… I hate the rain now… I used to pray for a cloudy day, now, I pray to never see one. You know… there are only two things I fear in this world, dog, and thunders… one day, I will tell you about the dogs too, I hope… but the thunders…" he took a deep breath as if he could hear them in the night sky

"It rained so bad the streets were closed. I still don't know if that was a good thing, I mean, I am alive because of it… if not… uncle Jiang would never stop by and see… see… the blood, Wangji, there was so much blood… and I… I…" he was shaken, Wuxian could feel the rush on his heart, the sweat forming on his skin, the fear he had at that night surfacing once again, and then, the warmth of Lan Wangji hand being placed on his cheek making it all go away

"My father was holding a knife… that I remember well. He was fighting with my mom, and the thunderstorm crashed down… the lights… they flickered with each one, and then… darkness… I think it triggered him, he couldn't see right from wrong, us from the illusions… he swung the knife around, screaming nonsense, and I was so scared, so, so scared…. And then…. I heard the first thump."

"And another, and another, when I opened my eyes, he was standing above her, I could see the iron shine be among red every time he moved the blood splashing everywhere, on him, on her, the floor, the walls, furniture… I didn't know what to do, who to call, my mom… she was just trying to help him, she was just being a good wife and him.. he…" Wuxian bit his lower lip so hard it almost tore the skin

"He killed her. Just like that. I could feel my body hard. I kept telling myself to move, move body, move, but I was so scared… and he looked at me, that face… those eyes… it wasn't my father. Not the caring lovable man I knew, that was a monster, the monster who killed my mom, crawling slowly at me…."

"You can stop if you want"

"Mn" he nodded, taking a deep breath to continue "it hurt like hell when the knife hit me. The piercing feeling on my leg took me out of my trance. I tried to kick him away, but he was stronger. And he kept hitting me with all he had, his hands, his knife, it seemed as one eternity. As if it would never end, and I prayed, so hard, that it would… I was ten. Ten years and praying to die."

"What happened?"

"I did what every father says for a kid to do when facing a stranger, with the rest of my straight, I kicked him in the balls. It was enough for him to drop the knife and curve, the rest was... it was so fast…. Everything… as if the time had speeded forward… I remember moving my hands around, that I felt something hard, that I raised it… and that he jumped on me… for half an hour… I bled on the cold floor… crying as my mom's eyes lost its life, with my father impaled on the neck by my own hands"

"I-... It…" Wangji didn't know what to say. What was there to even say after hearing that? "I don't know what to say"

"It's okay" Wuxian gave him a soft smile, taking the arm away from his reddened wet eyes "just being able to tell this is enough" he sat back, turning to the direction of the door "you guys can come in now"


	16. Chapter 16

it got Wangji by surprise when the door opened, Lan Xichen, Wen Qing, Jiang Cheng, and Song Lan moved inside, faces showing the same expression of hurt. "Where's Jie?"

"Xingchen took her and Zixuan to take some air" Song spoke for them, eyes red, a voice broke

"Mn…" Wuxian nodded "remind me to thank him later for keeping an eye on her"

"I will… you… what happened later? Is.. is that okay to say?" He pondered before speaking, but he was curious to know the rest. It was like a movie, or a book, a fantasy story, something they are used to seeing on the job, but never this close… not as the past of one man they shared a life with.

"Cheng's father got there. He took me in his arms and carried me to the hospital, it was close, and the streets were impossible for cars to reach. After that… when I was released… since I had no other relatives he took me in. I didn't want to be pitied, so I pretended to have forgotten, and as if he knew it, he never spoke to anyone, or me, about that night. Oh, but I am sure Aunty knows too"

"You should have said something to me, us" Cheng fell on his knees, the head has fallen in his brother's lap.

"Why? Didn't we have a great life without that?" He patted Cheng's hair as he asked. "We didn't need it between us"

"Was… was it okay for us to listen? How did you even know we were here?" Qing was curious, sipping her tears.

"Paper doors, feets shadows… and Cheng sobs too loud"

"I do not" he heard softly from his lap.

"You could have stopped, I told you so many times" Wangji spoke from beside him, even he had a soft look in his eyes.

"Yeah" Wuxian stared at him "you see… is that look" he hit Wangji's nose with the tip of one finger "is that one I keep telling you… if you give me it, too much, I will end up falling for you. I really ain't used to people fusing over me. I am the one who normally does it" Cheng nodded on his lap agreeing " you trust them, and I trust you"

Wangji nodded averting his eyes, he was scared of how easily this man could read him in so little time "I see…"

"And besides… I need people I can trust to keep one eye over me, in case… in case I go crazy"

"You won't!" Cheng springs up from his place "gege, is that what you are scared about? You won't! I won't let you!"

"Can you change genetics, my little Didi?" He saw Jiang Cheng bite his lips, he moved as if he tried to speak, but released a loud breath through his nose without a way to say he could.

"Were you tested? Xichen asked

"There is no test. Schizophrenia is a mental disorder. He may have it, or may never. It's not something we can predict or genetically detect"

"As she said. That's why this is important. But if I let others know…" he looked conflicted for a moment, eyes on the ground, focusing on nothing

"You may lose your job" Wangji stated the obvious

"My job is the least. As things are, before I do what I need… people will be in danger. Qing and…" he looked back at Wangji "I told you once, I will tell you everything when I can" he looked around "to all of you. For now… please, trust me" he saw the others exchanging stares, Jiang Cheng holding his hands tight asking for his glares 

"Is that why you are living in that dumpster? Not because of me? Because of what I said?"

Wuxian raised his hand, placing it softly above Cheng's cheek "I… lived well so far because I had you with me. No matter what you do or say, you ARE my brother. And I will never leave you. As long as I'm alive, I will bug you forever, Didi. I just… need time to keep you safe… I need distance. To keep you alive, shijie, qing, and… for now… give me that"

"Can't we help you?" Song asked, he met him only a few hours ago, but he was moved by the way this man was so brave.

Wuxian nodded before he replied. "Yeah… soon. I will need help, all help I can get. I just need to find a rat first"


	17. Chapter 17

"mn… I smell a mouse walking around" Wuxian had just posted on his Twitter, receiving rolling eyes and a "not so subtle, gege 🙄" as a response from Jiang Cheng. 

"A-cheng! I'm talking about a real mouse!" Wuxian exclaimed from his phone, he was sitting at the window frame, looking outside while the others did the work.

"Well, duh, look the dumpster you live at!" It was Jiang Cheng's idea to help move his stuff. The room, by the pictures, needed heavy care, but they didn't expect to be this much.

"It would be a lot easier to clean if Wuxian did something too" Song Lan had just come back with the cleaning material. The idea came up after the talk from last night, they were curious about Wuxian's plan, but the group agreed that the party wasn't the best place to talk, too many ears, too many distractions. Instead, they joined forces to help Wuxian settle on his new apartment, with the certainty of no one around to eavesdrop.

"I am doing something" he stuck his tongue out, a lollipop in his hand. "I am on the lookout", his face full of confidence.

"Lookout?" Wangji got closer to him to see what he was watching.

"Yup, the building over there?" He pointed with the candy "you remember about my first crush, right? He works there. Coincidence or not, he can open doors to me, it will make things easier"

"Mn" Wangji was still on the search for those walking the indicated doors. He had one arm on the wall above Wuxian's head, leaning all his body on it. 

"Are you talking about the prick? I mean, not as if you had any crush after him, but… he was…" Cheng sighed moving closer "are you sure about it, gege? Won't you get hurt again?"

"He isn't a bad person, Didi. We were just kids at the time. Afraid of what if's" he took another candy from the wrapping giving it directly to JC's mouth. He stood up moving, gave one to Song, Xichen, and Qing, and when Wangji denied it, he just pushed it to his lips until he gave away fighting. 

"What happened between you and him?" Qing raised a brow in curiosity. 

"Mnnn… nothing much, kids being kids"

"Nothing much? He made you blow him and sent a picture to all your class!" Jiang Cheng almost screamed

"Didi!" 

"Don't Didi me! He was a dick then, I don't care if he isn't one now, to me he will always be a dick!"

Wuxian threw his head back and front, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. He pressed his eyes, feeling so tired already. "Wanyin, I am going to use him, not date him. Well… maybe, I'd this helps me, but that is not my intention"

"You- you will use your body?" Wangji was astonished, even forgetting the lollipop on his mouth when he spoke, eyes big.

"Why not?" Wei Wuxian looked at him seriously "is not like I am dating someone. Nor do I plan on doing it, to begin with. Love is complicated, and I don't plan to ruin another's life by having them carry my baggage" he saw the movement outside, pointing to a tall man in a leather jacket "oh look, that's him"

They all pressed their bodies closer, to see the man who was being displayed. Every single one thinking the same "you have a bad taste" Qing spoke loudly before she realized. "Oh, sorry"

Wuxian laughed hard at this, he hit his tight a few times, willing the year from his eye, "no, no. I swear I don't know what I saw on him too. I.. don't ever have the chance to create good friends, it was only him, and hidden from others even! Maybe that's why I liked him? I grew up thinking I could go mental at any time, and he was a little already. So maybe… that's the reason"

"You sound like a demi" Song thought it was fun to see others displaying a manner he was used to since he was in the hunt of one.

"Well, bingo." 

"What is a demi?" The innocent way the question came out almost made Lan Wangji look like a small child.

"Wangji…" Wuxian turned around, keeping the man between his legs, he played with the lace of the sports Jersey the Lan had on him, casual clothes that made Wuxian laugh at first from how sophisticated he presented himself to carry heavy boxes five floors up with no elevator. "What are you inclined to?" He stared at the man

"Inclined?"

"Mister, Wei… my brother didn't date anyone so far" Xichen called out the situation with a small voice.

"Oh" He didn't know why this information made him happy "but sang said… your ex…"

"Ex-partner, not ex-lover. Sang is a prankster, be aware" Song made it all clear. Wuxian would lie if he said he didn’t like this answer. 

"Oh… well… what do you like in a person?" His eyes were back at Lan Wangji, less than one hand separating both. "What attracts you to someone else?" The long wait for the answer made him feel his stomach cold. "You must have thought that you liked something on others at least"

Lan Wangji stared deep into his eyes, slowly letting his gaze go down to Wuxian lips before going up again "mn… smile" he moved closer a few inches to get a good view for the man outside, he too, thinking it was a bad choice, almost a waisted to have him as Wuxian first anything. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he averted eyes to the others around the prick downstairs.

"So, would you care if it's on a man or a woman?"

"I never thought about it" his ears seemed to burn

"Okay" Wuxian nodded, squeezed to the wall to create space for the bent man, eyes on the profile in front of him "to me… it doesn't really matter if it is man or woman, age or orientation. I need a deep connection to feel something. That's what I think at least"

"You don't find people pretty?" Xichen asked absorbing the lesson

"I do. I can admire Song's body, for example, or all of Wangji if you ask me" he laughed poking the Lan, making him retreat his body, he always flirts when nervous "but to love? I need more"

"Isn't it natural? To only love after knowing the person" It was Jiang Cheng the one to ask "even when I find people attractive it isn't loving if I don't know them" he pretended to not have his heart racing miles at first sight for Xichen.

"For what I know, we can have a best friend and a lover, but for Demi's, it would be like they are the same. They can only love after the deep connection is created."

"Urgh this is too complicated for me" Jiang Cheng stood up, going back to the boxes. "What does it even Matter? You are you, and you will love who you love, regardless of what others think or say. And I will support you in whoever you chose, IF they treat you well, or else, I will need to throw a few punches before being okay" they all laughed at his remarks, face blushing, seen what kind of products Wuxian had packed

"Isn't my Didi adorable?" Jiang Cheng was even redder now, he kept looking at the boxes, opening all he could find. His hands stopped at one, a box being taken.

"Gege, what's that?"


	18. Chapter 18

Wuxian rushed to grab the box before Jiang Cheng had the opportunity to open it. This action brought the other's attention as it was the first time he did so. No matter what they touched, he was indifferent, an open book ready to be displayed. 

"This… is…" Wuxian hesitated for one second, maybe he could show the content, maybe not. It was a shot in the dark. 

"Not yet" Wangji spoke looking at his troubled expression. "Right?"

Wuxian nodded at him "yeah… not yet. Soon, I swear" another promise. How many he did so far?

They dismissed his actions, going back to clean the place, talking about nonsense and small cases they shared in the past, Wuxian and Jiang Cheng envying those a little harder to resolve. 

It was night time when they ended. The apartment needed a deep cleaning, a coat of paint, repair of the electric and hydraulic installations, and a lot more fixing than they first thought. But it was now, finally, able to hold life in it.

Wei Wuxian greeted them all farewell, promising a dinner soon to compensate for the job well done. He held Wangji's arm when the man was crossing his way "Can you stay a little longer?" He saw the Lan look at his brother.

"Take your time, Cheng can take me home" Xichen threw the car keys, it wasn't something in need of permission since the other would drive across the city to leave the others already.

Lan Wangji got inside again, he sat on the bed since the place had no chairs. It was so small, there was only the bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom, with a little space on what Wuxian called the living room where they all say at the end. 

"What do you need?" He asked seeing the man close the door, moving uncomfortably until the window again.

"Did you tell your brother about what we talked about on the roof?" Wuxian had explained a few things to the others but so far, Lan Wangji held the most of the information

"No."

*Why?"

"This is not my secret to tell. You have a reason to keep it. A person to protect. You do not need more trouble. And… you asked me to trust you."

Wuxian couldn't deny the fair share of surprise this man brought him so far. He sighed, moving closer to catch the box left on the bed behind the Lan. "Look" he opened it.

The box had a few papers, pictures, documents, tapes. Some objects wrapped in evidence bags, some threw around in any way. It was his case. His mind, written in the old notebook. 

"You don't need to do this" Wangji tried to explain

"I don't. But I asked you to trust me. This is fair" he took the first picture out of the box. "This is the woman who died because of me" she was a pretty lady, in her late twenties. Dark hair, big smile, blushing face, healthy complexions no matter how you saw it, *this was taken before it all happened, and this" he showed him a different picture "is what they made her become"

Wangji eyes changed in intensity. It was like seeing another person in this frame. She had nothing of the young adult glow left. Purple marks around her neck destoned from the white skin, her bones showing all over, tattoos flashing on her arms, messy hair cut in an even messier manner. Teeth missing, and huge dark bags under her eyes. "This is…"

"This is the reason the investigation is so important. To me, and to others like her. She is only one of them. There are many more out there. Remember I told you about the rat? No matter what I did, every time we got closer they would know. We had problems with the police once, but everything was pushed under the rug. They gave them new identities, names, IDs, the whole pack, and moved away from night to day. This is huge, Lan Wangji, bigger than you and me. Bigger than the police"

"Why… why are you telling me this?"

"Because I plan on going undercover again, and I need your help to get approval. To know who I can ask for it. You know those people better than I do"

Wangji nodded seeing the many other women in similar situations inside the box, the Polaroids carefully categorized with names and dates. He stopped counting when it passed ten. Seeing the long list of names with cruxes at the side. They weren't only using them, they were killing. And those few who escaped had a worse fate than death. "You can count on me"

\----------

With Lan Wangji's approval or not, Wei Wuxian was ready to put his plan into action. He parted with the man, waiting for a few more until he started to move. The first thing he needed was to look miserable. He ripped the band-aid over his nose, leaving the purple marks showing, mentally grateful to have taken the punch the previous night, he hit his face a few more, making his cheek bright red and his lip tore. Only when the fresh wound was stingy he moved away from the mirror.

His clothes needed to match, he put on an old t-shirt, pulling the collar until it passed his shoulder to make it lose. Grabbed a dark hoodie and tried to style his hair as messy, but organized, as he could, making sure the bangs would fall over his eyes. He took a pair of ripped jeans, and some no brand shoes. The money in a ball inside his pocket. He left with only that on his way to the bar. To everyone who looked at him, he was pitiful, and at this moment, this was exactly what Wuxian wanted to have.


	19. Chapter 19

He walked inside the bar with a low head. Moving to the counter and asking in a low figure for "the strongest you have, please. And a beer" the bartender gave him an understanding look when he winced for the broken skin. "Are you okay, man?" He asked, seeing Wuxian struggling to drink.

Wuxian retracted making himself small, he just nodded, face low, the hoodie hiding his eyes. He took the money into the counter pushing it front.

"It's on the house, you pay the next one" the bartender three his cloth over his shoulder, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. He had the same attitude as Wuxian remembered from the past. 

"Mn" Wuxian nodded again, casually letting the hoodie fall from his head. The other's eyes grow bigger. 

"Do I know you?" Wuxian hid his face again trying to leave "wait, no, stay. It's okay" the man held his hand, releasing when Wuxian sat back again. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he had an apologetic look

"Mn" Wuxian nodded, both hands around the beer bottle, he almost laughed thinking how he was starting to sound like the Lan Wangji inside his head. 

The bartender sighed, scratching his head. He offered a hand to greet Wuxian formally "I am Xue Yang"

"W-Wei Wuxian" he shakes the hand only by its fingers

"Wei Wuxian? From Osan High? I knew it!" Wuxian made as if his body flinched, once again drinking his shoulders

"S-sorry… i-i can't remember. I-i h-had an accident" he rubbed the side of his head.

"Was that a fight or… your boyfriend?" Wuxian pretended surprise, eyes growing, he looked up as fast as he could to the man.

"H-how did yo-" he covered his mouth.

"You really don't remember? We used to be friends back then" of course he remembered, how could he forget

"S-sorry" he became even smaller, apologizing for profundity

"Hey, man, no… it's okay" Xue Yang Voice softened to the scene, he moved closer to Wuxian, one hand reaching to him again "was this done by him too?" Wuxian nodded once more. This time, hesitating a moment as if thinking if he should or not admit it.

Xue Yang took a deep breath, sighing deeply. "I should be the one saying sorry to you" he spoke in a low voice "in the past… I did something I truly regret" lies, Wuxian thought, but he only nodded in response. 

"Listen I work all night today, but do you want to grab a coffee tomorrow? Maybe talk?" Wuxian finished his drink, his head slightly going down. "Do you live far?"

"A-across the street" 

"Great, there is a coffee shop in the corner, meet me there at 19:00, all right?" 

"O-okay" he says his farewell leaving the place. That was easier than he thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Jiang Cheng was nervous riding his car, he just left Qing home, and Song not much before her. He was now alone, in a closed and small space, with no one less than Lan Xichen, who occasionally glared at him with the same smile he always had. 

“Hmm, So…” He cleared his throat “What do you think about all this mess?” Jc tried to break the silence installed after the others left. 

Xichen chuckled, hiding his mouth, he was amused by every reaction he got from Jiang Cheng. They were always so cute and innocent in his eyes. "You don't need to create small talks with me, you know that?"

"I don't-" Cheng's face became red "I'm not!"

This time Xichen didn't bother to hide. He turned around looking at the man directly "it's like you said. Quite a mess, your brother got involved with. If he is right, things are going to get very complicated."

"He is. Xian wouldn't bring it up if he wasn't sure. That's what I think at least, based on how much I know him, and his past. He wouldn't put others in danger if he didn't really needed our help, nor would makes get fired for fun"

"Indeed, he seems just like that… I am sure he will be good to Wangji, too" He sighed heavily looking thru the window to the night scenery

"What's wrong, Xichen?" Cheng could see the change in his expression by the corner of his eyes.

"I just… am not sure of how to proceed in this case. And was thinking something else is kinda fun. Is conflicting"

"What is fun in any of this?" His eyebrows clenched as he spoke, a loud broken sound coming from his throat before his words could be formed.

"Well… we met a couple of years ago, worked together for a few days… and only now you are having a real conversation with me. I was starting to feel hated"

It was true that Cheng had fallen for Xichen's look the first time he saw him. True that every action of this man is so smart, refined and proper that he felt a little blessed for having him as a partner, and it was an absolute truth that he hated the part of him who hid from him just to not let any of this be known. "You are my partner. Is proper etiquette to focus during the job"

"We could be friends too, you know? Drink, laugh and talk about life outside the work hours. I know that I would like very much to have a coffee with you." He saw the car turn the corner of his street "oh, my, we are here… So fast…" the mischievous smile gave up his mind before the words came out "aren't you thirsty after all this talk?"

Jiang Cheng didn't know which hole to hide. He started deeply into the almond eyes, who looked so much as Lan Wangji's, Just… darker and gentler than the young Lan could ever be. His mouth spoke before he could think, letting him only the choice to follow it "I am"


	21. Chapter 21

The first thing Wuxian did when he got on the job was hear Lan Qiren screaming his name. He took a deep breath, turning around to see the man, his hand dropping the knob of the unit officer. "yes, sir?" What a great day to begin the day, crossed his mind in the same second.

"Get in" Qiren moved aside, leaving a space big enough only for Wuxian to pass without bumping into him. Xichen was seated inside, a smile on his face when Wuxian got in. He was always amazed by how easy and genuine this Lan smiled since both others he knew were lacking social skills. 

"Good morning, mister Wei" Xichen nodded.

"Morning, sir"

"Won't you drop the sir by now?" Xichen asked tilting his head

"Can you drop the mister?" Wuxian raised his brow in defiance, if he wanted a closer treatment, he should give one.

"Deal." Xichen got up looking his uncle face distorted by his friendly talk, he pressed a hand over Wuxian shoulder when they crossed paths whispering into his ears "good luck"

Wuxian felt a cold on his spine. He turned his body to Qiren, watching the old man close the door and seat on his chair. 

"How do you think you are?" He asked cutting all the bullshit.

"Pardon me, sir?"

"You got here two days ago, arranged a fight who could very well have destroyed the image of this orecic t, and dare come to work looking as if a cat Chee you on your way" Wuxian could not deny, his buttons were still undone, hair kinda messy by the wind, and tie loose around his neck. Even his suit had a few wrinkles since he couldn't find the iron this morning.

"I'm sorry sir" he passed a hand over his hair "I just moved an-"

"Don't you give me excuses, boy! Do you know how hard I had to work after the stunt you pulled that night?" 

"No, sir" for some reason, he felt scolded by a teacher, straightening his back and looking up in one go.

"You! How could you be so similar to that "thing" you had as a father?" It hit straight home. Wuxian could feel his blood boil. Yes, he wanted nothing more than be genes away from the man who killed his mother, but he was still the one who gave him life and before the incident, he was a great father and husband to both. 

"Leave my father out of this, please sir" he asked as politely as he could be in this situation, squeezing shut his trembling hands.

"What is this? You dare to give me orders?"

"It was a request, sir. Not a order"

"And even talk back!?! Do you have any idea what kind of problem you are in? Adding to the fire won't make it any better!" He was so furious his veins were popping. Wuxian could only stay silent. He was right talking would not make things easier this time. Lan Qiren sighed, taking a deep breath. He fixed the few strands of hair back in place, breathed once again, and looked at the Wei. "Care to explain your side of the story?"

Wuxian flinched for a moment, fear rushed to his heart. Maybe Xichen spoke something? Or even Lan Wangji? What if his words contradicted them? If they took Su Shi's side? He was there for longer after all, they knew him better, Qiren would believe in him more. . "I do not, sir" he was trembling harder now.

"What?" Qiren screams could be heard outside. Creating a wave of glares to the closed door direction.

"Words were said and actions taken. I will do what is needed to make it right, but I do not want to further relive the events of that night… of you would allow me this much at least" he bended asking forgiveness and permission

"Very well, end your shift. I will take the situation to the higher escalation and seek proper punishment. Be aware, one slide and you are out of this corporation!" He waved his hand indicating the end of the talk. 

Wuxian was still pale when he got to his table. Not even caring to greet those around. He moved quickly, laying his head over crossed arms. Feeling the weight of the world around his shoulders.

"You didn't tell him that I was the one who punched su shit, did you?" Cheng got closer, placing a hot coffee in front of him.

"What good would it do? Being hated is something expected. You? Is a completely different matter. We can't worry uncle, or jie can we?" He took a sip of the drink enjoying the bitter taste.

"It does change things if I was the one doing it. He could hate you less"

"He hates me because of who I am, Cheng, not because of what I do. I just need to work harder to prove my value. It was always like that, it won't change now. I can't have e a different father, can I?"

"You could have changed your name. Escaped your past"  
.  
"And let my family end with my mom? No thank you. What's the fun in a simple life? It would be so boring" he took his gun, passing it to Cheng.

"Your life is never easy, ge. I am sure you could create chaos in hell" he moved back to his table, to do his morning ritual, partially feeling guilty for throwing the punch, partially regretting not having given a second one. Complete thinking on how he could make things right again.

Lan Wangji approached his desk when he saw Cheng returning Wuxian gun, he called the man to follow him. "We have to go" when the car was ready to move, both were surprised by the back door opening without a warning.

"Hey guys, lucky me to catch you still here" Song Lan made himself comfortable looking at them while opening his suit, he leaned forward one arm In each seat, Standing closer in the middle.

"What do you think you are doing?" Wangji asked, seeing his reflection on the rear mirror.

"The weekend wasn't enough to heal Sang's hangover it seems, I am with you for the day" he flashed a big smile. When the car started to move, he looked around every bit of the interior, the streets, the people, finding it weird the presence of earphones on Wuxian. He pulled the cord to grab his attention "So… I did some digging… You said you came from Yumeng, right?"

Wuxian frozen. "Y-yeah?" Brows clutching again. It would for sure create a crease if he kept doing that.

"Okay, listen, we have around seven people from there who came here." Gusu Yumeng and Lanling had an exchange program to allow the offices to keep a good relationship. It was normal, for transfers between them, to happen from time to time. "One is an old lady who takes care of the bills, we have two detectives from there, aside from you and Cheng, Su Shi, of course is included on the bill. And one cop who is retiring this year.. so, who is your rat?"

Wuxian turned slowly at him sitting to his side and taking the phones off. "Song, my dear, beautiful Song. This is something you shouldn't be worrying your pretty little head with" he said it with the most gentle voice he could find, passing a gentle hand on the other face. It made Lan Wangji react, stepping a little too hard on the break. The two of them being there to the front 

"What the hell?"

"There was a cat on the road" he continued driving.

Song Lan was not amused by the dismissal. He hated to feel left out, but he saw the little change in Wangji attitude. He knew him for years after all. "Oh" he smirked mischievously "you think I am beautiful? What do you think of Wangji here? Is he pretty too?"

Wuxian looked at the Lan side profile. He scanned with his eyes every inch he could of the perfect face. The side glare given to him, the smooth pale skin, the way Wangji carefully combed his hair up, the lips red and full, somehow still glittering wet. He was... "perfect" The break this time was a full one. 

"Lan Wangji, i swear to God, if you do this one more time!" Wuxian rubbed his forehead, it was bumped with Song Lan's on the ricochet.

"Sorry"

"What? Another cat? They are very adventurous this side of the twin, hn?" Song smile could be heard in his voice.

"Nonsense" he looked back in front and drove away. 

"Anyways, why are you even more hurt than before? I don't remember this one" he pointed to his lips to signal what he was talking about.

"Oh, I had to pretend vulnerability to go to the bar. I got a date for tonight" once again, a full break, this time the car stopped. "Okay, that's it mister, out of the wheels you go" he took his seat bell fast, moving to open his door. His arm being pulled back to start golden eyes full of distress

"You did what?"


	22. Chapter 22

Wuxian didn't know it would have such an impact. Both Lan Wangji and Sign Lan looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Wangji released him to park the car on the side way, turning the engine down, he moved to look better at Wuxian's face. "You went to the bar? When?" 

"I… l-last night, when you left" he couldn't see the reason for such a reaction.

"You went there alone?" Song pulled his shoulder to look at his eyes.

"Well, yeah, it needed to be like this"

"We agreed to talk to uncle first. Ask permission. Do it right" Wuxian was getting dizzy moving his glare from one to other

"He would say no, anyways. I had the chance so I did it"

"Where?" They both asked this time

"Where, what? Can just one of you speak, this position is kinda uncomfortable you know" 

"Where are you going to meet him?" Wangji took the lead, with Song nodding to the question

"Is this really important now? We have a case, remember?"

"Where?" The two voices were louder this time, when repeating the question

"All right" he threw his hands in the air, letting them fall with a clap over his lap "tonight, at a restaurant in the corner of my street"

"What time?" 

Wuxian mind clicked on the question. "Why do you need to know?" He looked between the curious gazes "oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I don't need you to ruin this for me. I don't need a babysitter"

"You need backup" Song stated "we can be it"

"I need to look frail and damaged. To make him pity me enough for me to be in. I won't be able to do it if you both are there"

"This is not an option" Wangji held his wrist tight. 

"You won't start this car again until I agree, will you?" He could see the answer in the other face, without words said. "Urgh! Fine! It's seven. happy now?" He crossed his arms sinking in the seat. "Don't you dare going"

"We are going". It was the final answer as Wangji started driving again.


	23. Chapter 23

Wuxian saw Lan Wangji stop at the parking lot. He remembered being there three days ago, with the bright light and people around the place didn't look as creepy. That was, until his eyes reached the yellow tape closing the area. "What are we doing here again? A new lead?"

"New eyes" Wangji spoke showing his badge at the police officer, crossing the tape and raising to Wuxian follow "in daylight maybe we can see something new"

Wuxian got up looking around. The area was walked a lot already, a few foot prints marked, a whole set made by the forensics, detectives and officers present at the local. He felt the wind blowing, any trace left unseen would have long been taken by it. He heard the ruffle of leaves under his feet as he moved.

"It's noise" Wangji agreed with a nod "no I mean, is really loud. Look how. Lose we are from the sidewalk. How many people we have walking there" the three looked to the path they made until the place where the body was.

"You think he knew the area?"

"This park is in the middle of the city. We took only twenty minutes to arrive. With no traffic would be less. This is ten minutes from the school if I am not mistaken. I still need to grab the whole geometry of this town"

"You are right" Wangji took note of his memory. "He knew the place"

"Not just the place. The time too. Maybe… was it a crime of opportunity? Or maybe he followed her around, searching for the best spot." Wuxian crossed his arm, one hand scratching the tip of his nose. "Maybe… he studied. With so many leaves he would make noise. People notice these kinds of things. Qing said she fought…" he looked up in a flash, walking to the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Song followed behind, Wangji right on his shadow 

Wuxian didn't stop to answer. He walked around looking for something the others didn't know what. They stopped asking, following him in silence. It was a bench almost ten meters away where Wuxian eyes grew large. The small mark printed in blood at the side made his blood cold. This was it, his confirmation of who did this 

"What is that?" Song leaned on one knee to see closer to the mark. A red round emblem, with flames forming its body. It was The same mark Wuxian carried for months on his clothes. The Tai Lung gang mark. 

"I-its them" he looked at Lan Wangji, giving emphasis to the "them". He didn't need to speak anymore for the other to understand. 

"Mn" Wangji's phone buzzed at the same time he hummed his response. He sighed, after ending the call "we need to go" they had another body.


	24. Chapter 24

Jiang Cheng was crouched at the side of the corpse. His brows clenched as he contemplated the scene. This time, the place was a dumpster, literally, debrits of construction laying around them, making it difficult to move. It was another woman, appearance similar to the one Wuxian was investigating before.

“They are coming” Xichen spoke, getting closer to him. There was this weird air between them since last night. Cheng felt as if the Lan wanted to say something, but refrain from the action. As soon as they got inside Xichen apartment, jc phone vibrated with a call from Yanli. He took the chance to go away as fast as he could, regretting it the moment he was back at the car. Now, there was just this… This awkwardness never leaving. 

"X-xichen" he hesitated to call. "I… mn… about yesterday…"

"You don't need to worry, it was just bad timing. That is… unless I was out of my limits and forced you to go up" 

"NO! I mean, no! I wanted that coffee too, I mean… not the coffee. I…urgh" he had to hide his face between his hands to disfarce his growing frustration. It was a powerful effect the Lan had… breaker all his barriers and create a mess of this Jiang.

"It's okay" Xichen smirked seeing the adorable action of the other, he pulled Cheng hands down, staring at him "if you want, we can have it another time"

"I… yeah… I would like it very much" he melted. How could he not? Xichen eyes resembled the shine of the sun as it hit the peaceful Waters of the river in the sunset. Calming, beautiful, and definitely staring at him. Cheng cleared his throat with a loud noise when he noticed where they were. "Good Lord, Wanyin! There is a body right here!" He thought, clearing his mind of all funny business..

It was just in the right moment too. The trio arrived as soon as they parted ways. "Hey, lucky we were close. What do you have here?" Song waved, Wangji and Wuxian following behind. 

First thing he knew, Wei Wuxian was already kneeling down beside the body, no need so fast, none had even noticed. "No I'd card, age close to her latest 30's. We called you when we saw the panthose on her neck. It wasn't released to press yet, so it would have been too much of a coincidence for this to not be your guy"

"Damnit" Wuxian bit his thumb nail, one could see from afar how angry he got. "damnit, damnit, damnit!" He got up, moving away, Wangji and Jiang Cheng following him.

"Gege" JC tried to call, but Wuxian didn't stop to his voice. "Gege!"

"Fuck this shit!" He finally let it out "fuck him, DAMN IT ALL" He kicked a small stone further from his sight.

"Wei Wuxian, use words. Better words, this time" Wangji tone was distorting from his sentence. It wasn't angry, but appealing to calm the other down. And it worked. Wuxian stood still for a moment, pressing his eyes close, one hand over them, other at his hip. 

"I… damn it…" he started with a low voice "I should have pressed harder. If I did a better job in the past, I could have found him sooner. Lock him up… those two could be alive!" He was clearly defeated.

"Do you know who he is?" Song asked, almost tripping on the uneven ground.

"No… I think I got closer once. But he moves too fast. The lead was a fake. I got nothing in the end" 

"Then why do you blame yourself? You did the job, it isn't always that we manage to get them" Xichen was the one speaking this time. 

"I… I know he is related to the gang. I know who gives the order inside of it. If I could just get closer..."

"Is that why you are going undercover?" Wuxian looked astonished, turning to see in Wangji eyes that this was not a slip of tongue. He knew what he was doing 

"You are going what?" The almost scream came from a running Jiang Cheng, in one second he was already at Wuxian side. "Tell me he is joking" he shook his brother as hard as he could.

"This… sorry, Wanyin. This is my only chance" he could not escape the hands holding him, averting his eyes was all he could do.

"Bullshit! Wasn't that why you came here? To do it right? You told us to use our help, right? Then use us! You have options now!"

"What options? The police are corrupt! Who knows what will happen if I bring this up there? And to who? Qiren hates my guts from day one! And Guangshan i-" he bit his tongue "damnit" crossed his mind

"You came here for a Jin?" Xichen eyes grew. Not only his, they where happy to be the only on s at the place, the only ones hearing this 

"Jin Guangyao, and Jin Zixun" Song said looking down, and then up again "you came here following them"

"I… ain't sure" Wuxian sighed. "What I know is… they had something to do with this… mess. From what I discovered they moved here when the Tai Lung did" he pondered each word used. "As much as I want to say more… too much information means you are at risk. I can't let i-"

"Bullshit" Lan Wangji's clear voice took everyone by surprise. "You need our help. This job is dangerous in itself. We knew when we started it. Let us help you" 

It was as if a wave of calm spreaded on his insides. A sure feeling that everything would end okay with them by his side. Wuxian nodded, slowly turning to the side, back to the body. "Search for any marks on the walls, or places it could be hidden. We can start confirming if this was one of them. I presume you called forensics already?" He waited for Xichen's nod "good, we can start from there. This is a difficult place to walk around, be aware of blood drops or anything that looks like it doesn't belong here"

Song started to peace around searching, he showed the picture to Jiang Cheng for help. Leaving the two Man's to deal with the detective mode Wuxian had acquired, something was telling him he wouldn't like this serious version so much.

It was Wangji the first to break the silence instaured around them, he got closer to Wuxian, crouching beside him, "we can trust our Uncle"

Wuxian didn't even looked up "your uncle may not allow me to do as I please"

"He will if we ask for it" Xichen came to their side

"He will say no just because I am involved"

"Wei Wuxian" Wangji held his wrist tight "trust me" his eyes were showing more than his words. They begged.

"Is because of this, that I was planning on work alone. This… thing, right here" he put his hand on Wangji's face "you won't let me say no, will you?"

"If I was sure we could do it without him I wouldn't be asking" his head moved slightly to the sides. "I do not want you to put yourself in danger"

"Fine" he said defeated "but I am trusting you, Lan Wangji, not your uncle. You understand the difference?" 

"I do"

"All right" he nodded, getting up "we need a place to meet. It can't be on the station, and my apartment is…" he chuckled remembering the Lan's face when they got inside the small complex "I'm sure your Uncle won't like it. And I don't need another thing on me for him to hate"

"We can meet at our house. Gusu is far away from the station. And is just us there" Xichen suggested, already moving his fingers on the cellphone screen. 

It wasn't the realization of that being their house who made Wuxian surprised. Was the "wait, only you three? Who cleans the house?"

"We do. On the weekends the harder parts. Daily the dusting" Wuxian felt perplexed by this. It was too much for him to take, mouth dropped, he could just imagine this here man whipping the dry leaves or dusting the huge place. For once, he was happy that his apartment could fit inside one of Gusu rooms.


	25. Chapter 25

Lan Xichen requested time for the meeting at noon. Gusu was at a 50 minutes distance from the precinct, time enough for them to wrap things on the scene and move there ahead of Qiren. 

Wuxian was amazed when he got there. He let his eyes fall in every little detail he missed on the night of the party. The front house was built in a traditional style, the parts he could visit before. But his eyes got a glimpse of modern roofs behind them. He was stretching to see beyond rooftops at the modern buildings, when he heard the voice behind him.

"What are you doing?" Wangji asked, moving with no sounds. They were in the same room Wuxian had his nose fixed. 

"Ah… just… enjoying the view. This place is beautiful. Is this a clan thing? Or you three just decide to stick together?" He felt nervous since he got caught.

"Mn. Our parents grew here. And their parents. And so goes on. We hope for one day to raise our own kids here" his voice was noustagious and gentle 

"You want kids? You seem the type they would be scared off" he laughed, and for one second, Wangji thought that it had a great sound. 

"Actually, small kids and animals like Wangji very much" Xichen brought with him a tray with tea. "Do you care for a drink?"

"By all means" Wuxian took his cup, his nose crunching to the taste. 

"Do you not like it?" Wangji made a side note inside his head, he should have asked first.

"Gege don't drink tea" Jiang Cheng nodded as a thank you when he reached for his cup, fingers brushing slightly to Xichen's. 

"Oh, my. I ask you forgiveness, should I ring coffee instead?" Lan Xichen was already turning around when he was stopped by Wuxian waving hands

"No,no! It's okay, I can drink this" he took another sip, but the taste seemed stronger as the liquid became cold.

"You don't need to force yourself" Wangji took it from his hands, moving to let the small cup on the table.

"Is there are reason for it? I mean, they probably have a different type. Lan's have a tea for everything" Song knew well about that. Every occasion that brought him to this place was accompanied by a different tea.

"Ah… not really. It's just… .my mom was crazy for it, and when she… you know. I just stopped drinking, at the time it carried too many memories. Now it just tastes weird on my mouth" they tried the best to not show surprise. It wasn't something expected.

"I will go make you coffee" Wangji was ready to move, Wuxian hands holding his arm, when Qiren stormed the place, eyes glaring at the hands on his nephew 

"What is the meaning of this?" He had his head high, ignoring Wuxian presence completely.

"Uncle, have a sit first" Xichen came to him, leading the man to his usual place. His eyes noticed Wuxian hands dropping in one flash. "We have something very important to discuss with you"

They seated around the small table, Song with Cheng at one side, Wangji with Wuxian on the other, and xichen alone, serving the tea. Qiren cleared his throat, eyes falling on the hated man "what is so important to bring you here?" The emphasis on the "you" wasn't lost in translation.

"Do you mind leaving us alone for a second?" He looked around the room, watching the other getting up and leaving.

"What do you want?" He was cold and rude. Clearly impatient.

"You see, sir… you heard a lot about me... My past, right?" Wuxian looked straight at him, waiting for his nod "I have my… connections… outside the work. I was hoping you could make them… happy. You have a high position in the station, a position that allows you to do certain… things… for us. Things we can't have another way"

Qiren's face became red. He felt his heart rush with anger "what do you think I am?"

"A paw" Wuxian got up, moving slowly thru the place, fingers slightly touching the decoration. "A perfect one. But this will not be free" he looked at the elder "you can name your price. Aren't you worried about the future with such a huge place to care for? Or maybe… about your nephews Career? We both know that Wangji isn't the brightest in the social department. It will for sure create some problems"

Qiren hit his cup so hard on the table that it crashed into his hands "Do you think you can buy me?" He screamed, rage rising.

"Do you think money is low? How much does it cost? Your life? them? Xichen's? Wangji's? It would be so easy to just… vanish with one person. This days, crimes against police officers are high, you should know"

"Wei Wuxian! If you dare to touch my nephew, i-"

"You what? You will kill me?" Wuxian laughed loudly "you can't touch me! Not with whom I work protecting me! How do you think I was transferred here? Kept my job after all you heard? Say, Lan Qiren, you have two options, work for us or die slowly after seeing your own blood suffer, chose wisely"

"Death it is!" Qiren spoke without a second of hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Wuxian had to control his face to stay in the character, he was relieved to see his actions, but it was not over yet "Death will be heaven to what we plan on doing to those two"

"They knew the risks when they chose this life! An honest death is better than a dirty life! They both know it by heart. They will agree!" He showed no signs of changing his mind, no signs of lie. 

Wuxian nodded. Only this. He turned around, opening the doors to show the four men standing only a few feets from it. "He passed, you can come in now"

"Man, that was nerve racking" Song spoke scratching the back of his neck "for a moment I thought he would feel.

"I told you, you could trust uncle" Wangji replied in his turn. "Now, now. He can't have our words for truth." And "yeah, but it was kinda hard to hear" followed him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The shook was so strong Qiren couldn't even feel anger anymore.

"I sincerely apologise, sir" Wuxian bent in the floor before the desk, head touching the tatami, he got up, sitting beside Lan Wangji "I needed to know if I could trust you first. This is bigger than anything you ever heard before"

"W-what-?" Qiren blinked looking around, but no one gave him a second glare, eyes glued to Wuxian.

"I… am 100% sure that we have a rat in the precinct"


	26. Chapter 26

Qiren couldn't believe what he heard. "You know that I personally chose every single officer in our department?"

"I do, sir. And that's why having you by our side is so important. Like I said, your position brings benefits that will help us a lot" he was still hated, but the curiosity shone brighter in the old man's eyes.

"Go ahead"

"First… you have to promise me you will listen, truly listen, to what I have to say. And that this will not leave this room. No matter what" Wuxian politely asked staring the man "swear on your honor, your life, whatever you hold dear to you, or whom"

It was Xichen and Wangji nodes that made him do it "I swear"

"Good" Wuxian released the breath he was holding. "First, I need to tell you one thing… I have proof, but I can't show it yet. They are incomplete, but I will make it public in the right time. I ain't asking you to just believe in my words, so… in the end… you have the right to refuse it. But… let me tell you this… I will not stop, even if it means I have to quit my job" he was so serious Qiren couldn't say anything back. He just nodded acknowledging the statement.

"Okay… damn, this is hard" Wuxian felt the hand of Lan Wangji tightening around his own, it was a form of encouragement. One welcomed by him. He exchanged glares, shaking his head lightly, and taking a deep breath. "You heard how I was involved in an undercover operation before I came here?"

"Yes, I did"

"Me and my partner, we infiltrated in the Tai Lung. The lead came from an unknown number, and to this date, we don't know who made the call. It was a denuncie about human trafficking, and drugs seeling. It was the first break in an operation on going for ages. We jumped the gun and took the chance" he saw the other look at him, quietly listening to the parts new to they ears 

"We learned a lot more than we wanted… I… I started as a loan shark. We would scam victims and bring them to the store, make them sign blank papers and put taxes so high they didn't had another option than to accept whatever it was asked from them." He rushed to add waving hands above his face when the other clutched their brows "of course the ones I brought in were other agents! We did it in the safest way possible!" They relaxed hearing that

"After my tenth catch they told me I was doing well, and was ready for phase two. I was out on the collection team. The job was to go find those who runned away and make them pay. It was a normal gang related operation so far, we were taking notes of every name, face and action they did. In the end for my first year, I was asked to go to the boss officer"

"The man was… exactly what you expected from a gang leader. He moved me for the higher quarters. Let me in on the bigger operation. I… never see the boss on that, and I am sure he never saw my face either but… I saw… things. What they did to those people… if unable to pay, they would take away organs, children's, wife's. The youngsters would be sell as adopted kids to parents who were unable to have one by legal methods… or were searching for a specific appearance."

"There were pedofiles, sir. But they didn't care. If they couldn't sell, the boys were sent to the boats, working as slaves until they died, or killed themselves. The woman…" he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing loudly "the women were sold and used as prostitutes, drugged so much they could not function anymore."

"And if they got pregnant, they would force it to an end. In the rare cases they kept the child, their destiny was already doomed. It was a never ending circle. When older, those women were forced to work, bringing others would make them have a little more comfort… it never ended."

"We found by accident the location of one quarters. The place they kept the people until they needed or decided what to do with them. It was all smooth so far, until we reporter to our connections… and the rat told us off"

"How can you be so sure it wasn't your mistake?"

"Because we used codes, sir. Only us and our officers knew about it. It was one of us. A insider. Someone who came here"

"This is a very well made fairy tail. You can't be sure of any of this" Qiren was debating between believing or not.

"I… can… and I can't at the same time. The whole situation made my partner crazy, the fear of dying was stronger than his mind. But… isn't it with a great coincidence for the rumours about me to start at the same time Tai Lung moved from the hidden spot? If it was some of us, we would be dead by now. And I saw the fake IDs. Documents that can only be done at the police station, this is real, sir. Hard, but real"

"You are asking me to believe that the men I brought here, that I trust my life into their hands, are working with the biggest gang in china?"

"I know that it is too much, but is exactly what I am asking you to do. I think… I think that this is bigger than just one. It was too much for one person, and too much for a normal one" he hunted his intentions with the intensity of his words. Wuxian had this idea on his mind since everything went wrong. What he saw, what they did, needed a bigger power than what you can get in lower ranks.

"This is absurd!" Qiren looked around, he wanted someone to agree with him, but none did. "You can't tell me he convinced you all of this! Xichen? Wangji!"

"Uncle… I saw the pictures. What they did to those women, the names, ages. I saw it. He showed it to me. So I could trust in him. Help him. I beg you, do the same" the sincerity in Wangji eyes moved Qiren heart. Wangji was… difficult to reach, always had been since his parents died at a young age. He had never asked something for himself. Or begged for anything before.

"You sure?"

"Mn"

Qiren sighed, he was so immersed in the story, so shocked, he forgot his cup was broken, realizing it only when he tried to bring it to his mouth. He got a glimpse of Xichen moving to bring him a new one, dismissing the man with a raised hand. Against his best judgement, trusting his guts, his nephews, he sighed "who are the ones you're searching about?"


	27. Chapter 27

Wuxian never had so many people trusting him without proof before. It was a weird feeling, but now, letting those around him know almost all the details, he felt light. And exhausted. If he could, he would lay on the floor and sleep for a whole week. 

He was trying to keep himself busy while Qiren discussed with Xichen what to do. Eyes still searching the orizont, Song and Cheng having a silent fight on the porch. He felt Wangji approach from the fragrance brought by the wind. "What are you doing?" The younger Lan asked.

"Trying to stay awake. Which one is your room?" He pointed with his head to the other building direction, arms crossed hugging his shaken body.

"The roof you were seeing before? Is Xichen. The front house belongs to my uncle. Mine is… deeper inside" he tilted his head seeing the small movements of Wuxian body "Do you want to walk? It helps release the tension" 

Lan Wangji started the stroll seeing Wuxian nod. It was quiet for a moment, as they walked by gardens, corridors, until they reached the back of the master house. From there, open woods could be seen on both sides.

"What the f-"

"Language" he reprimanded

"Sorry but, woah. You wake up to this view everyday? How do you even leave the house? And is that… f-... Is that water I am hearing?" He was so surprised he could not shut his mouth.

"Indeed. The pond from the front is connected with the river behind" 

"You have a river?"

"And a waterfall"

It was just too much, the Land was bigger than he could imagine from the night event. He walked fast, asking many questions until they reached a fairly medium sized courage on the woods "this is mine" Wangji spoke as he kept walking, twenty minutes in the vast woods, and they reached the riverbed. It was heartbreaking, the most beautiful place Wei Wuxian had ever laid eyes on. "Woah"

Lan Wangji could feel the corner of his lips raise. He saw the man bend down, taking his shoes and bringing his pants up. He walked slowly letting the water wash his tired body. Just… standing there with nature, enjoying the silence this place had. It was far from the city, but Wuxian was still amazed by how quiet it was. He could hear birds, animals, water, and nothing else.

"Ahhh, what I wouldn't give to grow in a place like this!" He turned around when he heard the noise of grass, eyes growing to the small creatures coming their way "you raise bunnies?" His smile froze seeing Lan Wangji take out of his pockets small pieces of food, kneeling to give them to the two fluffy balls at his feets.

"Mn. Xichen thought it was a cute gift to give me when we were young. I didn't know what to do so I just kept them here."

"You, Lan Wangji, have bunnies?" He couldn't believe it.

"You don't like them?" Wangji looked almost worried, to Wuxian surprise.

"You.have.bunnies!!!!" He rushed to catch one of them raising it in the air and rubbing his noses together, a smile so bright Wangji felt his heat tight. "I always wanted bunnies! But Jiang Cheng had dogs, urgh, I hate dogs! Uncle gave them away, so I never thought it was fair if I got any pet" he was rambling again, and this for itself, made Wangji relax.

"Mn. You can come play with them when you feel stressed, they are good for that"

"Lan Wangji! If you keep saying this kind of things, I will really fall for you!" It was a phrase he heard many times, but in that moment Wangji thought it would be okay if he did just that.

Both returned in an inconvenient way, Wei Wuxian waved his shoes on the back of Lan Wangji. “A piggyback? Really?” Song marvel over the fact, he knew for sure that Lan Wangji hated to be touched, dirtied, but isn't this something he allowed Wuxian to do since the first day? He chuckled contemplating the Lan becoming human. The helm of his pants wetted, by the other feets.

“Gege… Don’t tell me you made him carry you” Cheng got closer to help Wuxian get down on the porch

“He didn’t want to give me socks. My feet were wet, It would be disgusting to put shoes on, or walk until here barefooted”

“I told you I didn’t do the laundry yet”

“Yeah… Right…” Song said looking amused, it was a joke inside the department to give Wangji socks every year, by now, the stoic man had a drawer only for them

They were laughing while Wangji carefully cleaned Wuxian feets when the doors opened behind their back. “Wei Wuxian!” Qiren called, waiting for the man to reach half the stairs before continuing “What are your plans?”


	28. Chapter 28

So far, he gave a leap of faith trusting this man. It could all fall in front of his eyes, but the silent stare of Lan Wangji gave him straight to continue. He did find amazing how easy he trusted him. He took a deep breath. Bracing himself, he spoke "I plan to infiltrate on the gang, sir"

"This is ridiculous. They know your face!" Qiren eyes expressed worry. He had his own reason to dislike Wei Wuxian, he knew deep inside that it was unfair, the boy wasn't even born when everything happened, but he just hated the mourning feeling inside of him, and since he could blame the person anymore, he blamed the son.

"Not this branch, sir. The boss never saw me. And I have… a friend inside. Someone who can help me" 

Lan Wangji smirked, grunting a loud sound "Friend, right" it was a surprise even for him when the words left his mouth, instant regret, with the look Wuxian gave him.

"You shouldn't judge a person without knowing his reasons" it was a slap in the face of the almighty Lan. 

"He is right Wangji" Qiren spoke, agreeing with Wuxian, even to him it was something weird to do. He nodded a few times thinking on the plan. "Fine. But I want to be informed of every step you do" He pondered and he worried. Wuxian was the last piece he had from the only person he loved in this life. He would do anything to see him safe. Even agree to a stupid idea.

The rest of the day passed by in a flash. The time they stayed away in the meeting with Qiren was enough to Qing and Xicheng work on the body, they didn't find anything new who could link the crime to a suspect, only the same M.O. they were used by now. 

The group was tired, needing a break, but life is never easy. As soon as Wei Wuxian sat on his chair, a pile of cases was dropped in front of his eyes. The not-so-funny-now smiling Huaisang gave him a mocking look behind all that "I'm glad I'm not you" he was hit on the head as soon as he spoke, Nie Minjue reprimanding his brother, for Wuxian amusement.

"Shut your trap if you don't want an extra shift! Wei Wuxian, do you need any help?" He was the tallest, buffier detective Wuxian ever laid eyes on. 

"Ah… I…" he was subside of what to say, the longer the man was close, the more he would know.

"Don't worry, Xichen told me" his eyes conveyed what. He leaned down, whispering what only Wuxian could hear "between us?" He pointed fingers "never trust a Jin" eyes serious. 

Wuxian nodded to him. He had so many questions. He glared at Xichen, thinking about who else knew about this. As if reading his mind, the same Lan approached his table, taking a seat on the chair after pulling it beside Wuxian, a small voice when he spoke "Ming was my previous partner" he pretended to look over the files, flipping pages "he knows a lot about the gang's in this area. Wen Ning, Mo Xuanyu Now Huaisang, and of course, Now Mingjue, they are all clean. We can use their help, but, again, only if you feel like it. And only if you trust my judgement on this" 

"Wangji trusts you, and I trust him. My brother too is very inclined in your favor, Lan Xichen. You must see his eyes" he mimicked the man.

"I do" he was pleased hearing that "and I plan on acting on this matter too, if it's alright with you"

"If you hurt him, I will kill you" they never met eyes during this talk.

"This would make Wangji very sad"

"Wangji?" Wuxian asked knowingly he had been hearing the whole time. 

"Killing seems a little too much, but I will pray for brother if you hurt him"

"Lan Wangji!" Xichen was astonished "you should be by my side!"

"Mn. I am. But I do understand the want to hurt back the ones who hurt my family" it was stating the obvious, but somehow, the smile on Wuxian's face made it feel so much more, that Wangji was pondering if it would be okay to let him really hurt the man who raised him.

"What do you think, Lan Wangji? Should we make it official and bring in the whole gang?" 

"It is up to you. I will support your decision"

"All right then, I will speak with Ning and Qing, Song can deal with Xingchen. Mister Nie, you can take care of your brother, right? Make sure he keeps quiet too" he saw No gjue agreeing "that leaves us with Xuanyu… Wangji?"

"Mn. I will talk with him"

"It's settled then, and make sure everybody knows it… No Jin can know"


	29. Chapter 29

The time clicked as everyone went home. Wuxian was once again in front of his mirror, contemplating how bruised his face was. He was glad that everyone saw the scene at the party, and had been considerative enough to not ask. Qing even helped him hide it with make up, but now, barefaced, it was… ugly. And ugly was just what he needed. 

Then put on another hoodie, checked the time on his phone and left. It was a short walk until the restaurant, head down, he let the music flow on his ears. He took a seat, jaw almost dropping when. He faced front to see a familiar pair of eyes on him. But before he could ask anything, his gaze moved to Xue Yang walking inside the building, his hands waving with locked eyes. 

"Sorry, it took me longer than I thought to reach here" the man was barely three minutes late.

"Is not a problem. I just got here myself" a lie. Before walking in he did checked the surroundings giving a stroll on the neighborhood to analyze any exits in case of the need to run.

"So… I'm sorry again" Xue Yang was visibly uncomfortable with their common past "what I did back then… I was a child. A ridiculous one" 

"You don't need to think about it anymore" Wuxian reached for his hand "I am glad you apologized, but leave the past in the past, okay? We can't change it anyway"

Xue Yang nodded, staring at him. His eyes seemed so sincere it gave Wuxian a wrong feeling inside, almost as if he was a bad person for using this man "you know… the reason I asked you here was… to apologize, of course. But.. hn… your boyfriend…"

Wuxian retrieved his hand pretending to shake. He glared at the table behind them, almost regretting having to keep in character in front of the growing eyes "Lan Zhan.. Lan Wangji is his courtesy name" it was payback for being there.

"Right, this Lan Wangji… does he always hurt you?" He seemed really worried with the purple marks on Wuxian's face

"T-t-this w-was an accident!" The distress grew in his voice "h-he isn't bad, I promise. It's just a bad fase. H-he… he lost his job, that's it. He isn't bad" his eyes were pleading for belief.

"Wei Ying" Wuxian flinched at his birth name, trying to remember how long it was since anyone called him that "you should break up with him. I know people like that, they aren't any good"

"I-i… I can't"

"Why not? I am sure you can find some else"

"I…" Wuxian lowered his gaze, and the volume of his voice. He used the same expression every cornered bad guy had while pleading their innocence "i… did something's… was involved with some people… not everyone could take that"

"Try me. I promise I will understand"

He sighed, leaning on the chair. He looked outside, his whole body gave away a vibe of helplessness, his mind on the contrary, thought the better way to get the other empathy. "I… when we ended school, I got into trouble. Had to lend money, and… I couldn't pay it back. So they made me… they made work for it. Chengmei… the things I did… I can't be called human anymore"

He made the best to utter a few tears, whipping it with his sleeve "I hurt people, brought them to the same place I was, or worse. The best thing to happen to me there was to meet Lan Zhan. If I leave him… I will have nothing. Nobody hires an ex con. And he... He is doing his best on the streets to keep a roof over my head. I told you he is a good man. If only we could go back… I would never ask him to run with me… that life… suited him, us… we have nothing now, just this… relationship" he managed to let the tears fall, staring back at Xue Yang.

The man took a deep breath, he contemplated his course of actions, leaning behind, he exhaled loudly. "Are you sure about him?"

"Yeah… I love him, in all my life, it can only be him" Wuxian nodded with a small smile "it's the same for him"

"Damn it" Xue Yang scratched his head "I own you one for the past. Let me help you, both of you. Bring him to the club on Friday. I may be able to set up a job"


	30. Chapter 30

They took one day to fill everybody in. It was, as Wei Wuxian said, Lan Wangji job to fill Mo Xuanyu of what would be done. He approached the man, before the time had clocked, with his usual stoic face "Momo, can we talk in private?" He missed to see the shine rise in the young man's eyes. Or how his face blushed.   
.  
"S-sure" Xuanyu followed him outside, there was a small cafeteria they usually went to when they worked together, after Xuanyu complained for months about how bad the precinct coffee was.

They seated in silence, taking a few minutes to wait for the order. Only with the cup between his hands, did Lan Wangji start speaking. He took his time explaining from day one, until the present, every single small detail he was allowed to let others know, making sure to create eye contact so he could read the other man. 

But, of course, with his lack of social skills, he was dense enough to misread the faltering smile. The eyes who became little by little full of tears. He reached for Xuanyu's hand, comforting the man. "I know it is hard to hear it. I know he is your half-brother, but you do know he isn't someone trustful"

"I… yeah, I know it too well" Xuanyu retrieved his hand. He was waiting for a whole different conversation. He was waiting for a chance. And ended up with another hurtful memory. "Don't worry I will help. I know my family isn't the best, but thank you for letting me in"

"Mn. Wei Wuxian thought it was a good idea for me to speak with you… since we used to be partners, you would trust on what I said"

Again, this man. Xuanyu wasn't blind. Or was he stupid. Every little small change on Wangji started from Wei Wuxian arrival. One week. In one week he did more to break the ice-cold Lan than Xuanyu could in three years of partnership. "Yeah… he was right. We should go back, Ning must be searching me"

"Mn"

He just wanted a quiet and. Dark place to let his tears out. He dismissed Lan Wangji, moving away from the office with the excuse of grabbing some files, find an empty room and let it all out. He was sobbing loudly when arms reached to him, too small to even be considered a hug "hey… is okay man, let it out" 

Huaisang caressed his hair, typing a message on his phone. It took Wen Ning less than five minutes to find them. He was out of breath, running as Sang sent a s.o.s. text. He didn't need any further explanations to take his place, being the one to cuddle his partner.

"They told you?" Xuanyu nodded, unable to suppress his sobs. "But this ain't why you are crying is it?" A shake this time. Ning sighed, ready for what he would say next "is this about Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian?" The sobs stopped for a moment before coming out again.

It was always like this. Mo Xuanyu was first introduced as a distant relative of Jin Guangshan. Only two years later, when Jin Guangyao surprisingly asked what he was doing there, that they got to know he was a bastard kid from the man. As was Gaungyao himself, who boasted about his father, doing everything the repulsive man said with no complaints, only a fake smile on his face. 

But the man didn't fool anyone. Especially his own partner, Nie Mingjue who made it visible how distrustful he was from day one. Different from Xuanyu, who was loved as a small sibling by the others, Gaungyao was kept at arm's length.

And to Wen Ning, and Nie Huaisang, who finally got someone from their age in the office, Mo Xuanyu was a precious gift from heavens. Someone they both hold dear, one by a loving feeling, other by a friendship he treasured a lot. Now, seeing he cry painful tears for a dumb man who could never see his heart-eyes, they both were as broken as he was.

"Everything will be okay, Momo. We got you"


	31. Chapter 31

The morning passed with the normal routine. It was the first day since Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng transferred that they would meet Jin Guangyao and Jin Zixuan eyes to eyes. Both being on the holidays break from them till now. They were ready for being ridicularized as Su She tried to do, but were welcomed with smiles and hugs from the Jins.

"What a good surprise!" Guangyao said, hugging Cheng. "I didn't know we would work together again so soon, how long was it? A year? A year and half?" He hugged Wuxian.

"Sixteen months, but who's counting" Wuxian replied, pretending the same energy that was given to him.

"Clearly you" Jin Zixun replied back, he didn't care to greet them. 

"We don't like to see you here either" Cheng moved away, ignoring the man

"Yo-"

"Now, now. Don't be like this Zixun. They worked hard to be here, just like us. Let the past be the past, and wish we can create a good tomorrow" he smiled wildly, as if he was appeasing a furious beast, and it worked. Zixun offered a hand to greet Wuxian, cordially nodding to Cheng "see, that's better" his eyes grew wild when Lan Wangji passed by them, shoulders bumping to Wuxian, almost making him fall

"What the hell man, are you blind?" Wuxian spoke rubbing his shoulder. No reaction from the guilty man.

"Oh, my what was that?" Yao asked, curious. It was too soon to create another fight, he heard from Au she already.

"He is insufferable! Let me tell you! He keeps dismissing all my ideas, pushing me out of the scene, don't let me do nothing! What am I? A kid? And he NEVER speaks more than a word per time? Urgh, the silence, man, it will drive me nuts!" Gaungyao glared at Wangji, eyes hatefully locked on Wei Wuxian as the latter spoke his mind.

"Can down, he can hear you" he whispered.

"Let him! Maybe this way I can have a reaction! It's like I'm talking to air. He isn't human, is a robot programmed to solve cases! Hey, mister robot, did you hear me?" Wuxian leaned to the side, a clear view to Wangji table.

"Yo-" lan Wangji got up face red, hitting both hands loudly on the table "if you would speak only once something smart I would not ignore you!" 

"Oh? And now I am stupid?" Wuxian got closer, leaving everyone astonished by the scene "you are sooo good right? Mister almighty Lan? You neeever fail to impress. Always right. Unless you are dealing with a kid, then you freezer in place and beg for assistance!"

"At least I don't flirt with everything that moves! Being a whore isn't in the job description!" 

"You bitch!" Wuxian put a closed fist in the air, they were screaming already, grabbing the attention of everyone. He was held back by Song Lan and Jiang Cheng, supplicating him to give up the fight. Begging him to not do that. But Wuxian kept going front, as did Wangji in the arms of Xichen and Mingjue. 

Guangyao looked amused to the whole scene. He faked to be surprised, trying to hold in his laugh but he did have a reason to stop acting when Lan Qiren stormed inside the room. 

"What the hell is going on here?" His voice was louder than them. "We can hear your screams from outside!" His eyes fell on Wuxian, face becoming red in an instant "you! Again? And Wangji? You disappoint me!!! You two, my room, now!" He left all mesmerized by his appearance.

It was all part of his plan, but when they got inside the office, Wuxian was deeply hurt by Wangji words "you didn't need to go that far"

"Mn. It needed to be real. I'm sorry"

"No… is…" he sighed "nevermind"

Qiren broke the small talk, stating the facts "this will only give you around a month tops. If we include the programmed break you would have. As for you…" he turned to Wei Wuxian "this little play should have cost you your job if I wasn't aware of it" he pressed his eyes with one hand, feeling a headache coming "did you need to do that?"

"Sorry, sir. I know it will bring you problems, but it needed to be official, or things would go sour. It would be weird to get a vacation in my first week."

"It will be weird to come back after"

"This is worthy of my job, sir. If I get to bring them down you can dismiss me of duty any time" he bowed to Qiren in gratitude "I am sorry for causing you trouble"

"Just… do what you have in mind. But remember, you need to keep me informed"

"Yes sir, we will"

"We are going to Gusu. Wei Wuxian thinks my clothes aren't fitting for the operation. We will meet you there at night, uncle. And thank you for this" Wangji mimicked Wuxian, bowing his head.

"You two, take care. Be careful. If anything seems wrong, go back. We will be ready to give you support"

"Mn" they nodded in unison.

"Are you ready?" Wuxian asked Wangji with a hand on the door knob.

"Mn. Always" 

He opened the door, storming away with a furious look, he seemed so angry that nobody stopped him. Lan Wangji didn't give him a single glare, he moved to the unit officer, going straight to his desk to grab a pile of documents.

"Wangji?" Xichen asked him in a low, gentle tone "what happened?"

"A month to cool my head off. Brother, I can't deal with that man" it was almost a cry for help.

*It will be okay. I will talk with uncle" Xichen put a comforting hand over Wangji's shoulder, playing his part.

"Lan Wangji… I am sorry for my brother, he can be too much at times" Cheng approached him holding the realm of his shirt. He looked almost like a scared kid being punished.

"Mn. Too much doesn't even cut it" Lan Wangji walked out without other words. The room went silent as he closed the door, everybody holding in a breath, discomfort in the air.

"Well, it was expected from Wuxian at least, but maaan, I never saw Wangji like that before" Zixun spoke loudly, "he will be lucky if he is not the next one going crazy" he laughed, making Cheng blood boil. And not only his. Knowing the truth behind the commotion, the group exchanged looks, glaring back at the two Jin's in the room. "Soon…" they thought "let's see how much this smile last"


	32. Chapter 32

Wuxian whistlers filled the room. He was in the middle of it, hands on his hips contemplating the interior of Lan Wangji private house. "You know, if I lived here I would never leave"

"Is it really needed?" Lan Wangji had almost all his casual clothes on the bed in piles divided by color.

"Well, you dress like an old uncle when we go to work. Not much different at the Christmas party. To go undercover, you need a disguise that screams danger. Your choice of clothes is just… erm…" he tilted his head with a weird half smile "let's just say not appropriate to the occasion"

"Mn" Wangji pondered for a moment seeing his clothes. They were almost all composed by cardigans and button up shirts, a few jerseys to jog and comfortable pants. Yup. Old is a style he had on them. "Do you think I dress badly?"

"No… it kinda fits you. I can't imagine you buying this other than those, to be honest. But I liked this shirt." He pulled a t-shirt with printed drawings on it. A huge tribal making for a green 85 on the back.

"My brother and uncle byu my clothes. This one was me" he made sure to not show the blush on his face, what were the odds of the only thing he bought being the one the other liked, he didn't know why it made him happy either.

"You can be saved, then!" Wuxian laughed getting closer "we have the day free. What do you say of buying new clothes? Some you like this time? While we are at it, we can do something with your hair" he pressed both hands around Wangji's head, fingers deep on the hair, messing it up to see how it looked like down. He gulped seeing how the stoic face was well framed by it, stumbling on the words leaving his mouth "w-when was the last time you cut it?"

"I had my brother do it at the end of last year" he pulled a straw of hair to see it's ends. It had long passed his chin, but styled back, nobody would notice it.

"Do you ask your family to do everything for you?" Wuxian raised a brow. He was normally the one doing things, never asking favor or letting himself be spoiled. The thought of allowing this, meant, for him, putting even more burden on the others back. 

"I just don't like to have my hair touched" Wangji held back the hands Wuxian pulled away, starting deep on the dark eyes "it's okay if it you"

"O-oh.. i-i see" he gulped again feeling his face burn. "W-well, Lan Zhan, do you have scissors? I can do it when we get back"

"Lan Zhan?"

"We will pretend to be in a deep lovable relationship, we need to get used to calling each other by our birth names. You can call me Wei Ying from now one, too. That is… if you don't mind"

"Mn… Wei Ying" There it was again. The same rapid beating on his heart that he still had when he left Wuxian apartment. 'am I sick?' he thought, it only happened close to this man. Close… closer… 

Wuxian blinked fast, his wrist held, face slightly blushing as Lan Wangji leaned his way. He stared, eyes glued to his mouth, closer… and closer, the air heavy on his lungs. He squeezed his face to a touch that never came. Opening his eyes to see Wangji releasing his hands, giving a step back, and moving.

He watched as the man got closer to the door, speaking without looking at him "we should go. We need to be here when the others arrive" he blinked again. "What the hell just happened?" Crossed his mind as he moved. 

The morning was wasted with shopping. Wuxian was surprised to learn that Lan Wangji had his ears pierced when young, but it fit his cover well. He bought bleach, clothes, shoes and accessories for both, and a huge black bag to carry it all back to his apartment without bringing the suspicion of the Lan just moving there. 

They made sure to grab everything needed for daily life too, and couples items for the house decorations. It really looked as if they had been dating for years, their taste matches perfectly. Lan Wangji was neat, and Wuxian messy, but even so, the two mixed well.

Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng were the first to arrive at night. Xichen almost fell when he saw his baby brother looking like a gangster. Cheng smiled at him, holding him up, when they walked inside the room. Wuxian did a good job, ripped jeans, brand t-shirt, oversized jacket, sneakers, and jewelry, from rings to lighter hair straws, he didn't overlook anything.

"Well, you don't look like yourself" Jiang Cheng spoke when he walked inside, pushing the still astonished Xichen.

"What did you do to my brother?" 

"You didn't like it? I think Lan Zhan got pretty good" 

"Lan Zhan?" Xichen and Cheng questioned at the same time.

"Well, he is my boyfriend, how should I call him? Boo? Babe? Honey? Husband?" Wuxian flirted to hide the embarrassment he was feeling, if he would admit, he thought this makeover ended pretty good, making Lan Wangji even more handsome than he already was. 

Lan Wangji pretended as if the words didn't reach him, calling all to the main house when the others arrived, Qiren almost had a heart attack, seeing him, and the other all expressed the same face as Xichen, words couldn't describe how much the Lan needed this.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey, man" Song Lan said, still staring at Lan Wangji. The shock never leaves his mind. He was too used to the other all properly dressed and styled. "So… Did you even think about this? I mean… you can still give up. I can do it, no problem" 

"Why would I have a problem with that?" They were outside, alone in the garden. Around them the wind occasionally brought the calm voice of Wuxian as he explained the details to be done during this month or so away 

"You know… it will be just you two, in a small place. Sleeping, eating, living together"

"This will be work" Wangji spoke as if that was the most logical thing in the word

"Yeah… but… it will be only you two. I mean, his bed is small right? You will need to share it. I mean, isn't it hard? He is your crush after all"

"My body weight isn't enough to crush him" 

Song was amazed by how innocent this mind was. He cleared his throat, resetting his sentence. "Wangji… are you telling me you don't feel any kind of attraction for him?"

"We barely met" he didn't dare to look back.

"So… it's okay for you if I ask him out?" 

"You what?" His voice was loud and full of surprise, he looked to Song Lan, eyes big and mouth open

"Calm down man, just… try to think of why you dislike this idea, okay?" Song patted his shoulder moving away.

Only after leaving Qing, Xingchen asked what he wanted; they got a ride after the meeting, it was, at first, offered only to him, but the woman was sharp to notice the growing pining between them and avid to see the romance bloom. "So… you're asking Wuxian out?" He avoided looking at Song, catching a glimpse of his reflection on the closed window

"I- from where did you get this idea?" Song replied intrigued

"I heard your talk with Wangji. Is Wuxian your type?" The car stopped at the red traffic light, Song looking at him

"He isn't! I- God damnit, Xing, you know I am hitting on you for three years now. If you don't want me to just say so, don't push me away like that, it hurts, you know" he parked the car, leaving to open Xingchen door. He didn't dare to let him see the small tear created by his broken heart 

"Song…"

"It's okay. Just…" he exhaled loudly scratching his lowered head "stop playing with me. Is this asking for too much?"

Xingchen didn't know what to say. He pulled Song Lan by the collar of his suit, kissing softly the man's lips. 

"What was that?"

"M-my reply" he rushed inside leaving Song, jaw dropped. It was a frenesy he never felt.


	34. Chapter 34

Once they were back at the apartment, that’s when the problems begin.Just as Song Lan has said, it was a small space, where two big bodies were fated to bump as they moved around fixing the brought stuff in their place. After many "sorry's" it was time to go to bed. 

Wuxian cursed, realizing he forgot to bring a pillow and sheets for Wangji and was now forced to share the ones he had. It was a cold night, so even if the Lan refused to, it would be hard to sleep without those in this run down apartment. 

They laughed it off after a while. Closing eyes, side by side… incredibly aware of every turn and move the other made. Both of them were completely oblivious as to why their hearts seemed to be beat so fast. "Lan Zhan?" Wuxian called after some time, unable to sleep.

"Mn?"

"Thank you for coming here. For doing this with me." They were back to back, trying their best to ignored the gentle heat coming from the other

"Is not a problem"

"But it is! Look at this place, compared to your place, to what you're used to… it must be hell"

"Nonsense. Wei Ying should try to sleep. Is late"

"Will you even be able to?"

"It is very comfortable"

"Yeah, right!" Wuxian turned around, feeling Wangji do the same. Regret came in the same instant his eyes met the man. "Y-you don't have to lie to make me feel better"

"I'm not. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead"

"Was it only the location that made you rent this place? There are better ones around this block" that was something that bugged him since day one.

"To be honest? I don't have much money at the moment"

"How come? We earned the same paycheck.” Even if Wangji didn't pay for rent, he still made sure to pay his bills. He knew how much it cost, the amount needed to live comfortably in other places. And just how much Wuxian made on his job.

"I…" he hesitated

"Can't tell me"

"Yeah…" Wuxian placed one hand over Wangji chest "one day… for now… I can say that I made a promise. And all my money goes to that. I only keep enough to pay the bills and buy food"

"I see… Wei Ying is working hard" he said, reaching for Wuxian’s hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly. "One day, allow me to help you carry this burden. It seems too heavy just for you"

"Yeah… I would like that," Wuxian leaned his head down getting cozy using Wangji arm as his pillow "good night, Lan Zhan"

"Good night, Wei Ying" he kissed the top of the other’s head, keeping his hold on the other’s hand.


	35. Chapter 35

Jin Zixun arrived at an empty office. He looked around making sure no one was there, moving slowly searching through Wangji's table. He was flipping thru the files there when he read a voice behind him

"Can I help you?" Xichen asked him a smile, taking the files away. 

"Ah, I was just seeing if I can help with anything"

"No need. My brother already gave me his instructions" it was in reality Wei Wuxian who did. Rule number one, keep the Jins away from the cases. Rule number two, don't let them work or see the reports about the Tai Lung related crimes. 

Xichen was glad to not have any comebacks thrown back at him, receiving only a small bow before Zixun walked away muttering nonsense. He watched the man bump on Jiang Cheng on the way, holding his laugh to the other’s angry reaction. He was just too endearing.

"What bug crawled up his ass?" JC got close, taking the files out of Xichen's hands. He flipped the pages seeing all the small notes his brother did. 

"Mn. I don't know. Are you ready to work?"

"Yeah… it feels wrong to not have them around, you know?" Or to not be able to keep his routine ritual of cleaning their weapons.

"Indeed. Let's do our best to cut the time short, shall we?"

They walked into a crime scene out of this world. Literally, the observatory was full of cops when they got there, Wen Qing avidly screaming her orders to some of her workers, rushing to appease the "lady dragon" as they call her since "it only takes one mistake for her to burn you alive." It was still something funny, to Jiang Cheng, how a woman so small could bring so much fear. 

"Qing, are you done?" Xichen asked her, coming inside the room.

"One second, Xi. And is all yours"

"Any findings?" It was Jiang Cheng who dared to ask

"Do I look like a magician to you? Go do your job yourself!" She clearly was out of patience with the low class employees "Oh fuck, you! Again??? How many times do I need to repeat myself?" She moved to lecture one or her helpers screaming: "I swear to God, you lot do more damage than good! I would be better working alone!"

"Ok, maybe Zisun wasn’t the only one with bug problems," he was amazed with the scene, melting to Xichen laugh.

"Hmm.. maybe we should keep an eye out for you and bugs tonight." Xichen insinuated, giving him a side glance. "Oh, look at that! They are done."

"Oh, no, mister, you won't escape so easil-" he was cut short when he saw the body laying on the ground. Blood splashes everywhere, the knife still by its side. 

"Definitely a murder. Do we have any identification… mister…?" Xichen questioned the first forensic worker he found at the scene.

"Mo Ziyuan, sir. And no, there was nothing on the body" he hurried to show no traces of identity on his pockets or bag.

"Do me a favor and look around, under the chairs, on them, on the trash bin. Looking outside too, is not normal to walk around without anything. This place is far away, he must have used at least a transport card to get here"

"Yes, sir" the boy rushed to seek leaving them alone 

"What do we do now? Security tapes? Or do you want to talk with the security office first? I remember you saying on your seminar that we could always find one in closed spaces"

"Oh? You did paid attention to the lectures"

"Ofc! I wasn't there to just look at your ass"

"What a shame," Xichen leaned close, a smile tugging on his lips as he whispered in his ears. "I have a great ass"

"Are you crazy, Lan Xichen!"

"Yeah, crazy for that coffee. When are you going to accept my offer?"


	36. Chapter 36

Wuxian woke up to the warm embrace of Lan Wangji. The days had become weeks by now. And for the longest he could remember, this was how he would be greeted in the mornings. 

Their shared life so far has been full of those small moments in which they bump into each other leaving or getting in the bathroom, or their bodies grazing each other as they move in the kitchen searching for silverware, and their comfortable nights sleeping in each other’s warmth. 

It would be nice, if mornings didn't bring back this new life they were walking into. "Any calls?" Lan Wangji tone was deeper, heavy with traces of sleepiness.

"Nothing yet," Wuxian bit his lower lip, leaving the phone drop on his chest, he was still using the other arm as a pillow. Ever since they were "introduced" to the job by Xue Yang, their life resumed on waiting for calls or messages leading to new gigs. "It's been two weeks already, we need something big or they will never trust on us"

"Mn. Be patient. Time will come" he pulled Wuxian closer, snuggling the man back into his embrace. "You should sleep more. The night will be long when they call," the loud ring breaking his peace and making Wei Wuxian sit straight up on the bed.

"Hello?"

"Midnight. Lotus pier. Be ready both of you" they had no problems faking being a couple, to Wuxian surprise Lan Wangji acted as a low life perfect, even hugging or lightly kissing him when others were present. 

"We got it" he got back to his place when the call was cut. "Tonight maybe?"

"Mn. Let's hope so" they have done a series of small crimes for the gang, so far, from stealing cars to conning people. This time, they needed to strike hot to be able to be a real member.

They went back to sleep to wake up long past noon. Something that really creeped Wuxian out was the natural clock of Lan Wangji waking the man up at five a.m. everyday. He would jog and do the chores as Wuxian mumbled for him to come back to bed. Now, it seemed as if he was another person, being the one to lazily ask for a few more minutes, the night life getting to him.

The men they were going to work with that night were ready on the pier as they approached, it was all familiar faces, the same ones in "training" with them for the last two weeks. Today would be the last job to see if they were in or out of the gang.

Wuxian breathed deeply hearing the coordinates, having Lan Wangji holding his hand to calm him down. It was not easy, they should get in, steal a fully loaded truck and leave without being caught by the security. What was inside of the truck, and where to take it after, was left open in the air.

Lan Wangji was the first to walk when the group disbanded, he felt Wuxian in his shadow, moving with him. They made use of the lack of light, memorizing the passing of guards, as moving only after they were long gone. Sneaking closer at every minute they have the chance. Halfway to the trunk the loud sound of "stop right there" took them by surprise.

"Lan Z-" he pulled the men with him, getting behind two containers, space enough to both be glued to each other, faces millimeters apart, his hand still covering Wuxian mouth. 

"Shh" he whispered, staring back at the grey deep eyes. When the rush of footsteps were gone, he moved his hand "we need to go now" he waited for the nod before moving again.

The truck was only a few meters from where they were. A few steps, and Wuxian was behind the wheel, turning on the engine and driving away as fast as he could. They stopped in a bridge, long past the pier gates "that was… close" Wuxian sighed leaning his head against his hands

"Mn. What do you think there is inside?"

"I don't really care?" It was more of a question than a estatement. "We are better not knowing" He dared not to say how many times he watched people losing members of their lives for opening packs they should deliver.

The drive was long, until it ended at an abandoned parking lot almost outside of the city. Wuxian got out and runned down the car, drawing with a sharpie on the license plates to change the numbers "you seem used to it" Wangji pointed out

"Yeah, we did some of those jobs back then. You get used quickly to this kind of life" the call came by not long after

"We got it. I will send the address. It's untouched, sir. Yeah, we'll keep it like that. Got it. See yah" the one sided convo ended shortly.

"They are coming, we just need to wait" 

"Mn"


	37. Chapter 37

When the time clocked out Song Lan rushed to the forensics department. He had a date scheduled with Xiao Xingchen, and for the last week, the man created the habit of dismissing him because of work, this time, he was ready for that, carrying a bag of food and coffee on his hands. 

"Oh, no, don't you dare try to steal my best worker now! We are drowning here!" Wen Qing was shushed by a steaming cup in front of her face

"I know, but he needs to eat or he won't last long! Look at how skinny he already is! So, why not a break? You too" Song showed all the delicacies he brought with him, trying to ignore the open corpse on the table a few feets from him

"You didn't have to do this" Xingchen approached the desk more by the smell than the men. He was hungry.

"Yeah, but if I don't take good care of you she will really make you work until you die"

"Hey" Qing called out with a mouth full "don't you dare blame me! Blame those creepy who can't do a good job! Xingchen at last can go to a scene alone. Imagine me! Me! I don't have employees, I have kids!"

"Oh, boohoo, is not like you chose them yourself"

"Oh are you really going there?"

Xingchen laughed seeing the interaction, it was like this from day one, so much so, he thought for a long one it was Qing who had Song eyes. "Calm down you two. I'm a jealous boyfriend"

"Bull!"

"Hey, he said it, not me"

It was way past time when the two could finally go home, smiling from ear to ear, Song drived Qing home, whispering love songs with the radio.

"Why are you so happy, mister?" Xingchen asked looking from the side

"It was the first time you told someone I was your boyfriend. Should I not be happy?" He glared side eyed

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Xingchen waited until he parked to continue "does my boyfriend want to get inside?" The night promised to be as steamy as the hot coffee was.


	38. Chapter 38

Qing had just waved goodbye when she remembered her empty fridge. She walked slowly feeling the cold night around her tired body. It's been ages since she left on time, but it all had a reason. And this reason made her way to her as she looked around the wine cellar. "This one is the best we have in the house, miss"

"Lou, didn't I tell you to drop the 'Miss'?" She smiled at the woman a few centimeters shorter than her. 

"Well, I am still working. Maybe you should drink that and come back to actually ask me out stead of coming here everyday, and maybe, mayyybe, I will chance how I call you, MISS Qing." She winked leaving Qing astonished.

"You want a date?" She asked passing the products over the counter

"Well, only if I'm not mistaken. You come every day after work, do small talks, look at me from behind, and leave just like that. Or you are hitting on me, and I'm up to it since you are super hot, or you're just being friendly and I am going to be sued for sexual harassment. Each way, we could just end this… thing… don't you think so?" She was dead serious and her eyes showed it

"No! I mean, yes, I was hitting on you! I just didn't realized you were okay with that"

"You do notice I am the cashier here? And I leave my place to give you advice on what products to buy every time? I could be fired for it. Believe, is not something I usually do"

"Oh" she felt her face heat. "I .."

"I leave in ten if you what to open that wine"


	39. Chapter 39

The strange group came around not long after they hid the trunk. Two cars, seven men, they got out circling them. "So, you are the newbie couple who joined the low ranks" the man looked up and down at them.

"Y-yes, sir" Wuxian replied, elbowing Lan Wangji to mimic his bow.

"Respectful, I see. I like that" he got up, making Wuxian rise with his chin "Did you open it?" He glared at Wangji, who was ready to move, but was stopped by Wuxian's arm. "Good, you can control your dog. Now, did you open it?"

"No, sir. We had orders only to bring it. Not to look inside" 

"The mad dog Lan and his Tanner Wei. You two are exactly as the rumours say" he pointed between them, moving to the back of the truck. "So, what are you waiting for? Open it so we can see inside"

Wuxian moved quickly, grabbing the keys in the wheels and running to the man. He tried a few of them before hitting the jackpot, anxious to see how bad his crime was. What he didn't expect was, none, to be honest, the nothingness they would find. "S-sir? I don't get it"

"You passed. What is so hard on that? I paid you to bring the truck, and you did. The test was what you would do with it after. But he you're, standing in front of me. Be glad you never opened it, or you both would be dead by now" the man turned around, ready to move when he suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah, one more thing" he called one of the men with a raised finger.

The punch hit directly in Wuxian guts. He felt the air vanish from his lungs, feets inches away from the floor. The noise his body made hitting the ground was deafening, still, he got straight to raise one hand and stop Lan Wangji to move. The next hit was a kick, his back scratching on the concrete. Again, he told Wangji not to move. The second, and third kick came, full straight at him, only after the fifth the man moved away.

"Very well. I have no reason to keep you both if you go against me. You took the beating, and you kept quiet." He kneeled down beside Wuxian, raising his face to whisper loud enough to Wangji to hear "this says a lot about him doesn't it? What man can see his lover hurt and don't move?" He laughed "when you get bored of kids, come play with the adults. I, at least, can treat you better" he got up, moving again. "Keep the truck, you will need it for the next job"

The keys were throw onto Wuxian lap, as they watched the men's going away, it took a few seconds for Wangji to manage to bring Wuxian back to his feets "you should let me help you"

"You're telling me you didn't see?"

"See what?"

"The gun pointed at your head. If you had moved, they would kill both of us. This is how it works on the Tai Lung. They have no intention to keep someone who won't die for them" it hurted so much that even speaking was hard. "Now, be a good doggy, will you? Take me home" 

He raised his arms as he could to grab hold of Wangji's neck, lifted as if he weighed nothing. A dog and his Tanner. It seemed ridiculous to call them like that, but the lies of the gentle beauty Wei Wuxian, and his dangerous fierce boyfriend, ready to kill anyone who looked his way had grown like fire in the dry wood. 

And to this, they could thank Xue Yang. When introduced, Lan Wangji made sure to look displeased to their interaction, what wasn't so far from the truth. Glaring and grunting to the other, he even implied to have killed someone who touched his lover. Now, he was the bodyguard of the master mind. A duo nobody dared to confront or intrude in-between… at least not until now.


	40. Chapter 40

"Are you worried about them?" Xichen asked when Jiang Cheng spaced out at the scene

"What? Ah, well yeah... they haven't contacted us yet." he took some time to process the words "Aren’t you worried about your brother?"

"Yes and no. I raised Wangji to be strong and independent. I know he can take care of himself. Plus, he has your brother at his side. I don't think neither of them will let the other get in trouble"

"And what if they both are? What if something goes wrong? What if they get caught and locked in a room, get tortured to admit who they work for? You saw what they can do to those women, imagine a grown up man?" His worries show on his tone

"Cheng, what good would it bring to worry about things we have no certainty about? You have to trust them, just like they are trusting us to solve those cases". Xichen told him, his attention moving back to their new victim. It was the third victim with the gang emblem close to their body so far. This time, it was a mid aged woman. Her hairs were black, and skin pale just as the others. She, just as the previous two victims, was gagged with her own pantyhose, and left in an open space. This time, a dark alley in the middle of the city.

"Tsk," Jiang Cheng loudly clicked his tongue, focusing on the task in front of them "He is getting bold.. and we still have no clues," he was growing impatient. The serial killer, as they labelled, had already involved the whole unit on his cases, and no one could find a clue of who the man was.

"We will get there. I promise"

"When? When he kills another one?" Xichen's chuckle made Cheng blood boil. "What's so funny?" He asked loudly.

"Oh, sorry, no, it's just… you spoke just like your brother"

"And you have nothing of yours!" He hide the embarrassment moving to open space for the forensic team 

"Yeah… I have nothing of mine," Xichen was still smiling, the plot on his head beginning to unfold. His tongue darting to lick his lower lip, his eyes focused on Jiang Cheng as he walked away. "For starters, I have no patience." Desire clouding his gaze.

They reached the precinct way past working hours, only the two alone in the room, filling papers before they could go home. Xichen ended his work, making sure to stay behind until Jiang Cheng ended his without it being noticed. He got up slowly, approaching the man from behind, to place his files on the shelves Cheng was staring close to, one hand blocking any way out

"What are you doing?" Jiang Cheng asked nervously, dropping his papers when he turned around, the other was so close he could see the different shades on his Iris.

"You said so yourself, I have nothing of my brother. I don't plan to pin over you until you're ready" 

"Wha-" Cheng was going to protest, when he felt the pair of lips blocking his mouth, to Xichen luck, he was in the middle of a word, mouth open allowing the intruder inside. 

The tongues twisted as Lan Xichen held him by the waist, sticking his body tightly on the shaking shelf. "Push me if you don't want it" he pulled jiang Cheng closer again, kissing the man before he could react. It was breathtaking, a lustful kiss carrying years of feelings, when Xichen let go it was his turn to be pinned, bodies exchanging places as Cheng pushed him behind. 

Hands started to move, under suit, shirt, every skin touched burned on the fingertips. The tie was lose, buttons undone, and the mouths glued left to grasp for air, but it wasn't enough, as if reason had just flew out of their minds, Xichen took Cheng legs, pulling him up, dropping the body over the desk, he barely had time to push away the papers 

"Wait" Cheng whispered still peeking the other mouth "we are at work, someone can come in" 

Xichen sighed at the situation "Will you finally take that coffee?" Foreheads together.


	41. Chapter 41

Wuxian hissed to each movement of Lan Wangji hand on his back. There were only scratches but it acched senseless. He chuckled to his own thoughts, opening his mouth. "Lan Zhan, do you regret it already?" The sole reason why he wanted to do this operation alone was to avoid moments like that.

"About?"

"This. Coming with me. Do you regret it?" He repeated

"Nonsense. If I wasn't there it wouldn't have happened. Maybe it would be for the best of I was not involved"

"Yeah... To be honest, I didn't want you here cuz I didn't want you to get hurt but... I'm kinda glad you are" he pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face between the mounts. "I... Have you ever asked why I trusted you so easily?"

"I do. But I imagined you would say it when ready" 

Wei Wuxian turned his face to look at Lan Wangji when the latter sat by his side. He reached to his hands, playing with the fingers above the bed. "You have a fame too, you know? When I was starting, I saw you at the graduation ceremony"

"You looked so... Small. Qiren and Xichen greeted you that day. All I could hear was the chitchats about another Lan joining the force. But in my eyes... You looked terrified under all that weight. But you rose to the occasion, didn't you? Did you even hear what was said about you at that time?"

"Mn... I was ready for the comments by then"

"And you shut every mouth" his back trembled with the laughs, giving him a painful second of deep breaths to appease it again "you... You were amazing. No, you are. It took you only two years to be a detective. Doing my best and I only got it now. Damn, why are you good at everything?" He hid his face again

"Wei Ying is good on what he do" lan Wangji hand slowly touched the side of Wuxian head, as if it could vanish in front of his eyes at any moment.

"No... I just fake it well... Cheng used to say that I bite more than I can chew, and maybe he is right. Everything is just so tiring sometimes... Anyways, don't make me lose my tracks" he dismissed his words regretting saying them 

"Mn."

"When I joined the force, not long I was sent to the undercover. It was crazy how people would speak about your family. How they didn't bend to money or power. And then... Your father..."

"Father didn't know best"

"To be honest? I can understand what he did. But you, your brother, uncle... You regained the thrust on the Lan name."

"Uncle did it. Brother helped. I didn't do much on that"

"You did. You said no to a marriage that could make you grow automatically. You keep away all people who are trying to use your name. Your power, money. You stand alone, the rumored Lan who has no partners. The one who only takes people by his side long enough to train them. And never let anyone more than three months without passing his tests or giving up the profession. You are really amazing, Lan Zhan. There was never a case of bad people associated with you. And I did a lot of research before coming here"

"You studied about me?" He felt his ears blushing

"I did. But I am sure you did the same, so I am not asking sorry!" Wuxian laughed again, inhaling deeply to the pain

"I did too," he admitted. Fingers still linked to comfort the other

"You must have heard a lot of bad things, huh?"

"Yes..." It was a shame to say it, but it was true. Wei Wuxian name brings nothing more than bad mouthing gossips with it "but I found people who praised you"

"My family doesn't count"

"Not them. The family of the victims. They all say how good you were. To me, that was enough. It was clear that the gossips where fake since everybody had a different version"

"And you trusted me anyway? After hearing all that?" He was touched, looking at Lan Wangji he saw the man nod. His usual "mn" as an answer. "Lan Zhan... Will you hug me to sleep today too?"

"You are hurt. I will take the floor" Wangji tried to get up, feeling his hand be pulled down

"Even if I say that I need you to do it now?" Wuxian clutched his brows with a painful expression, eyes watery. 

"Okay... But face me" he moved to the bed, laying on his back, feeling Wuxian body glue to his own by the side. One arm as a pillow to the man, other holding his hand above his hand. He had long closed his eyes when he heard the soft whisper "Thank you for trusting me" breaking his heart as how unfair it was that this man faced all that alone.


	42. Chapter 42

They couldn't wait to reach Xichen home, it was Cheng's idea to stop at his place. The other had never let anyone in his castle before, but the door was not even closed when the clothes started to drop. Kissing wasn't enough as Xichen pinned him to the entry wall, Cheng moaned loudly "they will hear you outside" the kisses on his neck making him go crazy

"Let them" he pulled Xichen close, pushing his shirt out by the head, Cheng took a few moments to admire the sculpted torso

"What?"

"You're so fucking hot" he said under his breathe

"Do you have a mirror around?" Jiang Cheng was no different, he worked out six times per week, running and doing abdominals to keep his shape. Muscles showing every time his slim body moved. "Bed?" He took Cheng on his arms, legs around his body as if he weighed nothing

"Over there" the tongues played again, a fight none wanted to lose. In a second, Xichen reached the room, moving fast to take away the last pieces of clothes on the other body. Fast, but sweetly, gently placing kisses under every corner of Jiang Cheng freshly exposed skin

Even the cold of the middle of the night could not be felt by the warmth the bodies produced being pressed together. At each kiss, Cheng moans became louder, bolder as his last refrains were broken. He was completely naked, body and soul, watching as Lan Xichen took away the pieces of fabric of his own body. 

Jiang Cheng bit his lower lips, "fuck" he whispered under his breath.

"We will, soon enough" Xichen smiled speaking to the redness increasing on the other, down until his neck. He leaned forward, placing soft kisses on Cheng ears, neck, clavicle. Fingers finding the bumps of his chest. 

"Xichen… hurry" he spoke in-between soft moans.

"Calm down" was whispered to Jc stomach, as Xichen tracked his torso down, lips getting dangerously close to the twitching shaft. He stopped, leaning sideway, to kiss the inner thigh, not touching the most important piece of Jiang Cheng 

"Stop, teasing me, you dick!" JC held Xichen head between his legs, hearing the soft "uuhfff" when the other was forced to be face to face with the hardened dick. 

Xichen freed himself, kissing the dedicated member as his fingers moved to Jiang Cheng's mouth, playing with the other tongue "don't rush, you don't want to get hurt, do you?" He placed the wet fingers over the other hole, pushing inside with a gentle expression, eyes glued to every trace of change of JC face. But all he could see was lust growing on his eyes. 

The second and third fingers made way with a little more help of saliva, as Xichen took, finally, after a bit more protests, JC into his mouth. He too was tired of all the teasing, jumping to the main course he opened his mouth shortly after relaxing the hole enough. Taking the other legs in his hands, he raised his body, lips pressed together, he inserted himself. Just for that night, they were allowed to not sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

"Hey" Song Lan spoke while approaching Jiang Cheng "sooo... Was it a good night?" His mischievous smile gave away his intentions

"I don't know what you mean" The jiang moved away, being chased by the other. He was searching in the shelves for a file, Song Lan leaning on the furniture, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Weeeellll, let's see. Xichen got here this morning wearing the same suit as yesterday, his car was still in the parking lot, both come at the same time and you... If this is not a display of what you did, your house has a serious bug problem" he pointed at his neck, closer to the helm of the shirt seeing Cheng squeeze his eyes past his shoulder, one hand covering the said spot.

"Don't bully him, Song. Or I will tell all your dirties to Xingchen" Lan Xichen's smile didn't reach his eyes. It carried a treat only those who knew him could read.

"Sorry, love. I will make sure to not let them visible next time" he whispered giving Jiang Cheng the file he was searching for

"And why are you so sure there will be a next time, mister?"

"Well, if I lose my boyfriend over a kiss mark, I would very much like to go back and make you all purple" he laughed flirting. It was good to say "my boyfriend", since he had been trying something with the Jiang for ages.

"Yo-"

"Xichen" Guangyao called his name before Cheng could give his answer. "If you don't mind"

"Oh, of course not, Yao. What do you need me for?"

"There is a case we got hold of, may be one of yours. Would you like to go with me to the scene? We could change partners for the day, let the kids play and get a little more... Friendly. What you think?" His polite smile didn't falter even when Jiang Cheng threw a furious glare at his suggestion.

The Jiang was ready to protest, when Lan Xichen spoke "sure. That sounds lovely to watch unfold"

"Great. I will meet you outside"

"By all means" he saw Guangyao leave before he turned around, to see a jaw dropped Cheng. "What?"

"You... You can't be serious"

"There is a reason for not being?" He raised a brow to his own question

"The Jins..."

"Have you ever heard the saying 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer? Your brother never told us which Jin he suspected of. For what we know, he can be wrong. Yao never done anything bad since he came here, and I'd he does, I would like to see with my own eyes before judging him" Xichen sighed when Cheng's face became uglier "trust me, okay? If he is the mole, we need information from inside too. Proof to bring him down. We can't let our brothers do all the hard work"

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry. Play safe, and keep an eye open on your side. Try to make him give you something... I want my brother back, safe and sound, as soon as we can. Even if it means dirting my hand to make it happen. Don't you feel the same?"

Cheng nodded whispering "I do". He looked to the other side of the room, at Jin Guangyao and Jin Zixun interaction. "But this can be their plans to make the same with us, have you thought about that?"

"I did. But WE have nothing to fear. Justice is on our side. Now move, before I spank your ass"

"Oh? Someone is getting bolder so early in the morning?" Cheng got on his tip toes, a playful smile on his mouth as he whispered on Xichen ears "but who was the one panting above me yesterday?" He winked when he moved, face closing when he saw the disgusted expression on Zixun. "This will be a hell of a long day"


	44. Chapter 44

The loud knock reverberated in the room. Wei Wuxian got up moving to the door after glaring Lan Wangji. It was late in the night, both were already lazing on bed when it came. He took a few moments seeing the other fingers move, placing the gun strategically under the pillow, an easy access in case of something bad.

That was already the third house they moved in since going undercover. This time, it was a shared room, only the bed, minibar and a desk were there. And nothing more to do then wait for the next call. Wuxian waited for the Lan nod, opening the doors. It was a house full of mobsters, criminous, but they would at least respect the privacy of the couple knocking or avoiding getting closer to them in their free time, under the pretence of not wanting to see anything between two mans, even if they could hear all the small talks about wuxian body, or how they would do it if had the chance too, much to Wangji dislike.

"Hey" he furrowed his brows seeing the one standing on the other side "what are you doing here?"

Xue Yang put up a bottle of vodka, shaking it on the air "wasn't feeling like drinking alone. Want some?"

"Sure, come in" Wuxian smiled, turning to go meet Wangji, who sat on the floor, reading a book. A "really?" Expression on his face, seeing the man act so natural in his new position

"Oh, you're here too. Sorry to disturb" he said between closed teeths as if not knowing that was Lan Wangji room too

"Mn" lan Wangji was happy that his persona allowed to be as rude as he wanted to those around him, since from day one, he really disliked this man. "If you know it is a nuisance, you should not come. At least, make it short"

"Ah, lan zhan... We don't treat guests like this" Wuxian moved to his side after taking the cups from the table, he was going to sit on the floor when Wangji hands held his waist, pulling him to his lap.

"Is not a guest if it's not invited" he stared xue Yang, with a victorious look when Wuxian just adjusted himself between the crossed legs, to keep Wangji on the side of his body

"Oh, I'm an intruder now?" He smirked raising a brow

"You guys, cut it out. We already fight everyday with others, can't we at least have a drink in peace?" He pouted.

The adorable face of the Wei stuck to his head. Lan Wangji didn't know what to do. He saw Wei Wuxian pour three glasses of vodka, raising it to face Xue Yang. "Lan Zhan won't drink, but he can cheer with us, right babe?" He kissed his cheek.

"What? The mad dog can't hold his liquor?" The audacity of this man made Wangji furious. He took the cup, drinking it in one go.

"More than you, I bet" Wuxian was dumbfounded, he heard that the Lan's never drink. Thought it was one of those ridiculous rules the Clan had. And to see this one breaking it for what? To look fierce? It was out of this world.

"Babe, are you sure?" He asked glaring with clenched brows

"Mn. Hit me" it was like that for the rest of the night. Soon the vodka was over, and Wuxian stock of wine suffered the consequences of their petty dispute.

Xue Yang was the first to go down, wobbling his way back to his own room, leaving Wangji holding his consciousness in the floor. Wuxian sighed hard, shaking his head when he saw the Lan fail to get up.

"If you don't hold your liquor, don't drink" he helped him up, and to the bed.

"I am very strong. Just, not used to it. Brother could drink a whole warehouse without being sick" he stared at Wuxian lips all the time, took him all he could to not stumble on his words, pretending to be fine even if the world spinned on his eyes. 

"You're not your brother. And stop looking at me like that. Or I'm gonna kiss you for real this time" he blushed under the gaze

"Mn" there was only this. A soft nod in return for the flirting move

"Mn? What?"

"Kiss"

"What? You want a kiss?" It was amusing to see the other acting like this. So free, saying exactly what he thought.

"Mn. Kiss" he repeated

"Well, I could. But I have high standards for my kisses, are you sure you can reach them?" It was clearly a lie. Wuxian had never cared so much for his own self, his life, he did get kissed on a joke his friends did on University, and on his time undercover, but only small peeks, just like the ones he gave Wangji so far.

"I... Don't know" he pouted. "Never did it"

"You are saying that you look this hot, and anyone never made a move on you?" He was amazed, eyes wide open in surprise

"You think I'm hot?"

"Answer the question" he mentally yelled a "damn" for his slip of tongue

"I am boring. They keep telling me this. Or coming for my name or money. I don't need them"

"Oh... So... I was the only one?" He blushed harder

"Mn" he pulled Wei Wuxian closer by his waist, laying in bed with the light weight over him, eyes never leaving his mouth "kiss"

It took him a while pondering the idea. Yes, lan Wangji was the hottest man he ever saw. But he was his partner. And he would probably don't remember anything in the morning, seeing how drunk he was now. He would not remember... Echoed in his mind. Not remember, means... He could do it, kill his curiosity and leave it be...

"Why me? Why did you come? Fought Song for it even. We barely knew each other then" He gulped, taking advantage of the sincerity of the drunk man

"I didn’t want to leave you alone"

“I wasn't alone, Song would be here, or Ming, even your brothe-”

“No! Mine. No others” He almost screamed raising his voice

“Okay, okay, your brother, yes, yours” Wei Wuxian patted Wangji chest, biting his lower lips playfully. He smiled, thinking of the next question “What do you think of me?” 

“Wei Ying is pretty.”

"Just pretty?" He leaned closer, waiting for an answer that didn't come. He touched the tip of their noses together, tilting his head, faking a dive to Wangji mouth he stopped barely touching the other lips "if you don't answer I will not kiss you"

"Smart" Wangji whispered so low it was hard to hear "fun. Selfless, beautiful. Hot. Amazing... Perfect" their gaze met for a moment. Wuxian felt his whole body heat with his face. Nobody had ever said those things about him. He moved back a few, trying to have a good glare of the other when he felt a hand at the back of his head, pulling him closer until mouth crashed together

It was just for a second, but when he realized what he was doing, his body had already reacted on its own, wrapping wangji around his neck, the kiss deepened by parting lips, tongues fighting for survival. It took the air out of his lungs. "how was it?" He asked after a few breaths.

"Sweet" Wangji answered after a moment, still looking at the reddish mouth. His first kiss tasted as wine, candies, and smelled of sugar. Sweet by the man, more than the action. "Good?"

"Yeah. It was good" Wuxian smirked

"Kiss" the word made Wuxian smile wider, he remembered one of their talks, having called, or at least thought of the Lan as a broken record.

"Again?"

"Mn" he pulled Wuxian's back to the bed, leaning over him. "Again" this time, he took no time to approach, letting his hands move freely on the other body. It was like being melted together, their bodies glued, warmth spreading. He hissed in pain to the nails digging his skin, the moans loud into his ears.

"Lan Zhan" Wuxian whispered feeling the hand touch his leg, pulling it up to the side of Wangji torso "wait" he could feel his member getting hard, pressured by the hard on of the other. One trust, and he pushed his head back, moaning and gasping to the teeths sinking on his neck "wait" he repeated again, hitting Wangji shoulder. This time, he listened.

"You don't want it?" Wangji eyes begged for more, as he watched Wuxian mouth grow to the sudden stop

"No. I mean, yes. I..." He sighed "are you sure you want this?" His stomach seemed like the North Pole, but what he saw in Wangji eyes could burn

The lust, the desire, everything he could feel was expressed in his gaze. He nodded, no words needed.

"Right... You..." He gasped again feeling the movement of the other. The hard pressure against him. "Wait" he lost his words, just in time for his mouth to be closed shut by another kiss. *No, really, wait" he pushed Wangji back when they stopped to breathe, staring him in the eyes "this... This is wrong. You're drunk" even if Wangji spoke normally so far, Wuxian still held the conscience of how much the other had drunk that night. He could smell it on his breath.

"You don't want it?" The question came with a kiss on his neck, almost overshadowed by the drumming heartbeat on his ears.

"I... Do" it was all he managed to say, all he needed to, feeling the forceful kiss taking place.


	45. Chapter 45

Lan Wangji didn't look inexperienced. On the contrary, from the kiss to the wandering hands, he had absolute control of his actions, as if he had a manual to Wuxian’s body. Every place he touched burned, ignited a flame inside of the man, a pressure on his lower half like a Vulcan ready to explode.

Wei Wuxian couldn't do anything to escape. For the six years since they first met, the five since he first saw Lan Wangji, this is what he wanted. To be kissed, fucked, lost himself in his arms, this... Huge, warm embrace that could protect him, shield him. And now, burn him so deep he had never imagined before.

He could feel the hand moving from his tight. Softly squeezing the flash of his ass, moving under his shirt up his back. The fingertips tracing his whole self to take the shirt away. Lan Wangji lost no time greeting the perky nipples in front of his eyes, one kiss in each, his mouth taking its time on the last one. It was so fast, that Wuxian blinked and missed the moment he took his shirt off.

Amazed, he saw the Lan get up, unbuttoning his pants to lose it too, on the floor. And once again, he lost all air. Lan Wangji's body was perfect. Every muscle, corner, shadow it created was perfect, molded to Wuxian preference. He gasped when the Lan pulled his pants out, butt naked, crawling back to top him. The trail of kisses started on his mouth, neck, collarbone, nipples, every inch was kissed, bited, marked.

He was now on his abdomen, hands still touching every inch he could. He grabbed Wei Wuxian hips, pulling his butt up "woah, what are you doing?" He recovered his voice "lan Zhaaahhhh" the warm tongue touching his hole was hard, soft, wet and hot. So damn hot. 

The moan took both by surprise. Lan Wangji was ready to be asked to stop, but the hand over his hair, and the sweet sound filling the room, was a permission, an order to continue his activities, pleasure even more the receiver of them. And so he did. He used tongue and fingers to lose the hole, find the sweet spot inside of it, feeling like he could just cum by the voice of the man.

"Can I?" He lowered Wuxian hips, placing himself between his legs, shaft aligned to his whole.

"I will kill you if you don't" he held tight the sheets around his head when the big fat dick invaded his body. It could rip him apart, helding the air in, he squeezed his eyes close, biting his lower lip, feeling the slow entrency

"Are you okay?" Wangji leaned on top of him, arms around his head, panting, he twitched inside the tight hole, tighter than he could ever imagine, the groan grew louder, on wuxian ears as he felt the man move breathing hard. 

"G-give me a minute," he nodded before answering. That was more than he expected. His gaze met the painful expression of lan Wangji, holding back not to move "it will be faster if you kiss me, you know?" He playfully said with a mischievous smile, regretting it the moment he did, feeling Wangji go deeper as he dived down to the kiss.

It took some time for the muscles to relax around him, many kisses later, lan Wangji moved, trusting slowly in and out, almost stuck in place. Only when the moans intensified, by the constant friction on the entry, when pain mixed with pleasure, he moved freely, using all his straight to push himself further inside.

"Ah, yes" Wuxian whispered into his ears, digging his nails hard on the arched back, he bit his lip harder, almost tasting the blood.

"Wei Ying, don't bite yourself, it will get hurt" Wangji managed to say, out of breath. He trusted till the hilt, receiving a loud gasp and a bite on his shoulder, one of the many that night. The trusts became faster, hitting its designated spot every time. it drove Wei Wuxian to madness, the experience way more pleasant than he could ever achieve playing with himself. 

Wuxian threw his head back, muffling his voice with his mouth, trying desperately to keep a last bit of reason on his mind. But it was all in vain as Lan Wangji never stopped moving, the wave of emotion created on his lower stomach spread around his body, it was hot, yet cold, making him all go numb, lost in a paradise only this man could create. And for the whole night, till the sun rose on the window, Lan Wangji made sure to give him as much of this new feeling as he cold, drowning himself too, in this new door they had just opened.


	46. Chapter 46

Lan Wangji woke up with a killer headache. His body hurted as if he had fallen from the bed. Shoulder aching, he hissed rubbing then. "oh, sorry about that" he heard Wuxian's voice coming close to the bed. "Do you remember… last night?" He seemed unsure of his words 

"Mn" it was a quick nod, full of shame about his behavior. Still remember all the times he let himself come inside that sweet spot of Wei Wuxian.

"Regretting?"

"No!" Wangji rushed to grab Wuxian arms, who were bringing him a cup of black coffee. His whole face shining with conviction

"I see" it was clear the relief that came with those words, the smile coming to the other mouth… those lips, red and swallow by the kisses they shared. 

"Do you?"

"N-No. Of course not. I'm up to it anytime you want" he squeezed his eyes shut, realizing what he just said. "sorry, it wasn't supposed to come out"

"Wei Ying… I'm up for it too" he leaned to kiss the man, his smile bigger now.

"Oh, great. I-" he cleared his throat embarrassed "I made breakfast. Can you get up, or should I bring it here?"

"You should not be moving" he held Wuxian back in place, worry in his eyes. He thought that, if he was feeling like this, "how bad wouldn't Wuxian be feeling receiving all he did to him?" He didn't even have the time to blush, feeling a hand on his cheek, a soft laugh in the air, and a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I didn't drink so much yesterday" he got up, followed by the Lan.

"That was not what made me worried. I was… rough with you" even from behind he could say how much Wuxian face became red.

"Ah, yes… if we are gonna do that again, maybe we should prepare beforehand, right?" He laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mn" he saw Wuxian put the table for him. Food only for one. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Ah.. no… you see… my stomach is…" he rubbed his belly with a bad look. 

"Mn. I heard it could make you uncomfortable if I cum inside of you so much. I will make sure to buy condoms later" 

Wuxian choked on his milk, eyes wide looking at the man in front of him "where did you heard that?"

"Huaisang never shut up" his concern was showing "I partner with him once. Never again" 

"So that's why you knew what to do? Woah"

"Mn. Lube too. It will make it easier for you"

"How can you say that and bite your bread like nothing? Aren't you ashamed, mister Lan?" Wxian smiled was amused by every reaction he cold get from the ice-faced-robot-like-stoic man

"Not in the least" he stared Wuxian deep in his eyes "never ashamed of doing it with you"

"O-oh, lan zhan… shameless. Woah, I learn something new about you everyday. I- woah, just, woah"

"Is it bad?"

"No, unexpected, but not bad. Hey, I never thought I would end up with a sex friend at my age. Who am I to judge what you talk with your friends?" It was Wangji time to choke on his drink.

"Sex friend?" He raised a brow

"Well, yeah. We had sex, and will have it again, I hope to. But we aren't dating, oh gosh, no… we aren't even friends are we? Fuck buddies maybe?"

His jaw dropped. "Fuck buddies?" It was amazing how stupid this man could be some times 

"You don't like it? I mean, we don't need to label it. There is no one to tell anyway, and people here already see us as a fairy couple, so they won't ask. And at home.. nobody would ever know… yeah, you are right. We don't need a name to us" he ranted laughing embarrassed of his words. 

It was true that he lusted over Lan Wangji. He felt nervous only by the touch of the man. Even now, by looking at him, so adorably eating his breakfast, with his bed hair, was enough to make him want to ride him. 

Wangji blinked twice, nodding without understanding what was being said. He got up to open the door when the knock came, in autopilot mode, still getting a hold of his new title. But he would not complain if it gives him the chance to repeat the previous night. He would take it, gladly.

"Morning you two" their neighbor came to call them to work "we got a gig. But…hey..." he looked at the bites on Wangji shoulder, the purples marks on Wuxian neck "we would appreciate it if you guys could keep it… moderated in the volume department next time"


	47. Chapter 47

"Thanks for accepting my request," Yao smilled getting in the car. He fasted his belt, looking to the side to see Xichen do the same.

"Is not a problem, Yao. We used to do this every time in the past" he smiled back.

"Oh, yes. Mingjue isn't the easiest person to work with"

"Agree. Hard headed to the extreme. So different from his brother" he let the words come out of his mouth, hoping any of them could bring the real reason for this talk.

"Oh, my, he would be hurt hearing you say this. But it is true... You on the other hand... Have a mini copy of yourself in Wangji... Speaking of him, how is he?" Bingo.

"He is fine, thank you for asking"

"If I would be honest, I think this was a very strict punishment. I have known Wei Wuxian for a long time. He can... Hit the right nerves when he wants to. Putting Wangji on a leave because of him was very rash"

The reason for his absence was explained by a reprimanded leave, with forced vacations followed by disciplinary courses to be taken on anger management, all to grant them time, since both disappear on the undercover operation.

"It is a family tradition. We take them very seriously" Xichen nodded tilting his head. It was clear what Guangyao wanted now. Intel on the missing members of the team.

On the other hand, Zixuan could not be more direct. As soon as they got into the car, his first words were "what even happened with that brother of yours?"

Cheng could feel the contempt dripping from his mouth as the other spoke. He took a deep breath, closing his fist to answer "security job"

"Figure. He wasn't built to be a cop anyways. With that crazy father, and impulsive as he was. I'm pitty whoever it is he is taking care for"

Every comment made him want to hit the man, over and over. To shut his dirty mouth who speaks so bad of his brother. But he needed it to be believed, this lie should be perfectly accepted, or everything would go to waste.

"He is actually very good at it" he said with closed teeths.

"Wei Wuxian, the perfect shield. Ha! That is... If he doesn't kill his protegé first!" Zixuan laughed despite what he was saying... Or the rage those words created inside his listener, if only he knew that every single thing he was saying those last months were being carefully stored inside Jiang Cheng's mind... He would be better swallowing his tongue.


	48. Chapter 48

The rain felt hard in the night. The cold air hitted Wuxian's body as needles in his nerves. He was anxious, and not just because of the new gig. He felt his body heavy, under the weather, hot, as the fever took over him. But he could not give the opportunity a pass. When the phone rang beside his bed, he answered it with a sneeze, pressing his head hard to stop the pain.

It was like that for as long as he could remember. Night calls saying only a time and a location, leaving open what they would be doing until the last minute. So far, he dragged Lan Wangji from stealing cargos to conning people on the streets.

"Yes, boss. We will be there." He coughed "no, I'm okay. Yes, there will be no problems" he sighed ending the call, looking up at Lan Wangji with a dreadful cup of tea walking to his direction.

"You should call it a sick day" he gave the tea to Wuxian, watching the man clunch his face to the taste. "It's green tea. Will keep you warm"

"It could taste better, you know" he took another sip, stinking his tongue out.

"The call?"

"Tomorrow night, there is a empty warehouse on the east side. They want us there by nine"

"You have any idea why?"

"Sort of. I heard some small talk, about a big cargo. Some drugs stolen from the police" he gave away the cup half drunk, waving a "can do no more" while Lan Wangji sighed.

"You should rest, take the medicine and sleep"

"Mn. Lan Zhan, this can be it. You know? Our way in. No more small stuff, if we get in the big league, we can find them! The boss, the mole, the girls! We can end it all in one go!" They have had luck so far. Xue Yang's introduction helped get in, but the boss taking a liking to Wuxian made it even easier to reach the top.

"First, you sleep. Then, we can deal with the rest when the time comes" he waited for Wuxian to drink his pills, laying back comfortably on the bed. His hand automatically searched for the other hair. Only when he noticed the subtle change of breathing he stood up, moving outside of the apartment to the complex rooftop.

It was something he never told Wuxian before. Told anyone to be honest. Not that he didn't trust the man. He just feared the operation would be too much just for them to handle. The phone lighted in his hands as he typed the number, a burnout cell just for this occasion. One ring, two and he heard the sleepy voice saying "hello"

"It's me"

"Yeah, I know. Nobody else calls this number" he heard the ruffle on the other side "it's almost midnight. Did he give you trouble again?"

"A fever"

"I imagined it would come soon or later. He is weak to the changes of weather" the person chuckled softly "when is it?"

"Tomorrow, at nine"

"Are you sure we should be doing this around his back? He will hate you when he discovers"

"I know. But is needed"

"You two are becoming similar" the chuckled turned to laugh. "Full of secrets. Just... Keep safe. Call if you need anything"

"Mn. I will. Thanks"

"Hey... No problem, I'm happy that I can help"

"..."

"Still there?"

"Mn. Brother, how is he?"

"Worried. Jiang Cheng too. He is ready to kill you both if any get hurt"

"Uncle?"

"Chopping heads off to find you. It's been two months and none of you kept the promise of keeping him updated. You even move away."

"Mn. Sorry about that. They have several places around the city. Keep moving us"

"Not leaving any traces behind if someone get caught, huh?"

"Yes. Is hard to send coordinates of our whereabouts"

"It's okay. I can deal with them for now. Just... Keep Wuxian away from him when you get back"

"Mn. I will. The case?"

"We hit a dead end. It stopped completely one month after you guys were gone. The Intel is fake, we found nothing to move on. They are ready to make it a cold case and let it go. Xichen and Cheng are still searching, tho. But your uncle..."

"He told them to stop and focus on those they can solve"

"Yeah. We met last month. He told us it was a superiors order, but refused to say who until he was sure. Something about the Clan rules?"

"Do not speak bad of others without reason"

"Innocent until proven guilty, huh?"

"Mn. Something like that" he heard a deep exhale from the line.

"Fine, then. Make it harder on us why don't you. Damn. I wish to just take all Jin's to a room and force the truth out of them"

"Mn. It would be good if we could..." He saw the sky flash before his eyes, the storm getting stronger. "I need to go. Wei Ying will wake up soon"

"Yeah, I figured it. The sky is falling around here already. Keep safe, okay? Both of you"

"We will" he glared at the rain one last time, moving back to the apartment just in time to see Wei Wuxian waking up to the loud thunder outside.

"I'm here" he said, moving to the bed, the other wrapping his arms around him.

"You're cold" Wuxian didn't open his eyes.

"Mn. It is a cold night"

"Come here" he lifted the blanket so Lan Wangji could go under it. Hugging his side when he did it. Body slightly shaking. "Is it better?"

"It is. But you are still very hot"

"I’m always hot for you” He laughed getting cozy, “It will pass soon" The loud sound of the thunder outside made his whole body shiver, seeking refugee on Lan Wangji chest

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you”

“Promise me?” He dared not lift his head from it hiding spot

“Mn. Sleep" his hands moved softly on Wuxian hair patting the man until he went back to unconscious, he watched the rain for a long time, feeling the forehead pressed on him slowly returning to a normal temperature, only then, he closed his eyes and let his mind go blank.


	49. Chapter 49

The scene was dreadful for the forensic team as they rushed to collect the evidence before the rain fell. Wen Qing looked as the newbies on the department made mistakes after mistakes, leaving footprints everywhere in the muddy ground. “Guys, I'm tired of saying it, step on the marks you made! We need to know which are yours and which are them!” She pressed her fingers to her temples, sighing. It was a good thing she had taken the time to mark every footprint before letting the new kids run wild. “What would I do without you, my dear, lovely Xingchen?” She bumped shoulders with Xiao Xingchen, who stood beside her watching the scene.

“You would collapse, or have an aneurism in two days,” He smiled goofing around, hands full with the camera and initial collections. “Hey, you! Look where you are!” He shouted to one man before, as the woman did, sighed rubbing his temples. 

“Why do WE have to be the ones to train them again?” She asked, still unsure if it was worth the effort. 

“Cuz YOU made us the best lab in town? I kept telling you, leave it for the others to deal with, let them have the joy for once. But nooo, Wen Qing needs to be perfect and score high in every cas- OUSH!” He stopped talking when he felt the punch on his arm.

“Oh, I'm the one? Yeah, okay. Let's see, who was the one full of ‘But if we do this exam now, we can rush the others' case tomorrow’, even when we were already way past leaving time?” 

“But it was sooo fast, and we did so much the next day”

“You two are workaholics. There is no need to debate who is worse,” Huaisang said, coming closer, Song right behind him laughing at his words and their shocked expressions. “Would it actually kill you to let the other team take some of your cases?”

“We can't trust the other team.” They spoke at the same time, looking dead serious, glaring at the S duo. 

“Oh my god, I gave up. You two will die working some day! I swear!”

“Hey, not if I can have a say on it,” Song brushed Huaisang out of the way, giving a cup of hot coffee to Xingchen and Qing. 

“Spoil them, will you? Rub on my face what you never did to me” Huaisang pouted crossing his arms to the others amusement 

“Oh, didn’t I? What do you call all the late dinners? Hangover soups? Midnight calls and picking you up at parties cuz your brother said no? Coffee stops just to get a refill? Dragging your drunk ass around to help you get over you cr-”

“Tsk! Stop it will you?” He rushed to cover Song's mouth with his hands, receiving a full blast of laughter from those around. “You are my partner, if I can’t count on you, on whom I should?”

“I don't remember doing any of that when my partner was Wangji” he spoke leaning back to free his mouth.

“The man is a robot, he doesn’t count!”

“Are you sure you two never dated?” Xingcheng had a soft smile seeing their interaction. It always warmed his heart confirming how caring and sweet his lover was.

“Ewww!” It was their time to speak in unison. “I prefer to die” and “My standards are higher than this” were heard simultaneously.

“Hey, are you saying I'm bad?” 

“If it suits you.” 

“Okay, that's enough” Qing scream took them out of their bubble. “You, over there, yeah, you, go clean the car. No buts mister, strike three remember? Keep your feets to yourself next time!” She moved away from them to go next to the boy, he was young, and the oldest in their supervision so far. She took a long time training him, and it pissed her off to still count his mistakes to this day.

“Oh, fuck, remind me to never get on her bad side” Song spoke with big eyes, seeing the furious woman scream orders to rush the team around.

“It’s the weather, normally she isn't so bad. But if it rains before we end it….” As soon as he spoke, the first drops of rain started to fall. “Shit! Hold this babe, I need to help.” His voice became louder as he got far away, together with Qing the orders filed the large space becoming all one could hear

“Babe, huh?” Sang mocked, hitting shoulders with Song Lan

“Oh, shut up. Stop envying me and do something about your crush already”


	50. Chapter 50

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Wuxian voice was low, tousling in his spot.

"It's okay. What were you doing?"

"I went to take a bath. Was sweating too much." His eyes closed as he felt Wangji’s cold touch against his forehead. 

"Your fever is gone"

"Mn," his voice sounded deeper.

"You should eat. I will go make something," he tried to leave the bed, but was held in place.

"Don't. Just stay here, okay? You barely slept again because of me. I could feel you checking up on me at night. Let's just... Eat later. Get some more Z's"

"You need to eat to recover"

"Lan Zhan... Can't you just do as I say?" His eyes begged the other. Eyelashes batting with a pout.

"Mn," he always loses to that expression. It amazed him how easily one person could be under other reaction, how this man, stupid and funny, beautiful man, could control him so well just with one look. 

“Come here, then. Make me comfy,” Wuxian pulled him closer, receiving a nod when he initiated the kiss, only to leave half way down, Wangji desiring for more. The Lan sighed, taking this as all he would get when Wuxian snuggled against him, giving up on any more. He tried to console himself with his thoughts, “He is sick, calm down. Wait until he recovers.” Closing his eyes and imagining all the little things he would do. Both going back to sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, the sun was almost setting. The cold from the night was taking over, and the noises of pans getting louder on his ears. He got up in a fright. If he learned something with this arrangement so far, was the dread it came to him knowing that Wuxian was cooking. It wasn't bad, per se, just... hard to swallow the tons of spices from a mild palate like his. "You should not be moving around," he approached the man from behind, taking the spoon out of his hand.

"Lan Zhan, don't worry, okay? I'm not putting pepper on this one. It's done to your liking." It indeed look normal this time. But still, Lan Wangji knew better than to trust his eyes by now.

He put out the fire when the eggs cooked, fearing the omelette in front of his eyes "No pepper?"

"No pepper, low salt. A sick man's food, just like you like it. I even brew tea for us"

"That's new," he raised a brow in inquiry

"We can work on your palate later. Today is a thank you feast, it wouldn’t be good if you won't enjoy it"

"Wei Ying doesn't need to say thank you. I care for you out of my will" he saw the other blush, hearts racing to those words.

"I... Mn" this conversation repeated itself every time they needed each other's help. It was normally something Wuxian would say, treating Lan Wangji’s wounds, rare to come from the Lan mouth, almost never having the opportunity to reciprocate. That must be why, Wuxian thought, it made him feel so hot right now.

He moved to take a dish on the cupboard, getting on the tip of his toes to accomplish this, a slight jump halting his actions. His breath got stuck on his throat when Lan Wangji’s arms came around his waist, their bodies pressed together, as he reached for his hand in a natural movement to take the dish and give it to him. It was something very common, given the small space in which they currently reside. But it didn’t change the fact, such occurrences always seem to stir something in him. Even more so now that he knew how good it felt to have this man deep inside of him.

"Was this the one?" The hot breath on his ears made Wuxian knees go weak instantly.

"Y-yeah, thanks"

"Not a problem." Even after handing him the plate, Lan Wangji didn't move. He breathed him in deeply, letting Wuxian’s scent fill his lungs, feeling his body pressed closer against his own and taking a step closer to ensure every inch of their bodies was in contact with each other. The slim waist within his hold, the warmth radiating against him... The hands sharing their grip on the porcelain piece. He let go reluctantly, moving to the small table they dined together... leaving Wei Wuxian feeling fire under his skin. "Not coming?" he asked, with a hint of revenge his eyes


	51. Chapter 51

Wen Qing felt nervous for the first time in ages. She remembered the first night, two months ago, when MianMian forced the invitation to a date out of her mouth. It was ridiculous how one person could make her feel so giddy, and stupid, at the same time. But she didn't care, on the contrary, seeing herself in the mirror, cheeks pinkish with a healthy complexion, she understood why Song Lan's eyes shined Everytime he looked at Xiao Xingchen, why he worried so much. And yes, she agreed, love looked good on her too. 

"Love?" She blushed harder realizing what she just thought. "Omg Wen Qing! Take a hold of yourself girl! You aren't even dating yet!" She whispered covering her face "ridiculous!" The chuckle escaped her lips together with the buzz of her phone.

"Hey, babe. I'm here" Lou Qingyang spoke when the call went through.

"Woah" was the first thing Wen Qing heard when she came downstairs "do you mind doing it again? You are so pretty I forgot to record"

"And why would you do it?" Qing smiled

"Well, it's not always that we can see a princess walking, is it?" MianMian said playfully, greeting Qing with a kiss on her cheek. For the last months they took it easy knowing each other. The weekend dates soon became days off, and now, even meeting every single day, it still felt short for both of them. 

"Stupid" qing hit her shoulder. "You don't look so bad either" Lou was wearing tight leather pants, boots, and a white shirt buttoned enough to leave her cleavage showing, with a black jacket on her navel high. 

"But, you? Damn woman! I need to step up my game if this is what I'm meeting" Qing had a roundy red dress, necklace making the perfect path to her busty round boobs, heels and a light bolero. With her hair up, she looked ready for a fancy party. 

"Silly! To me you look amazing! Just like you always are"

"Oh, yeah. I look super hot on my work outfit. Can't blame you for not being able to keep your hands to yourself" she opened the door holding it to qing pass thru.

"Did you ever look at your ass on those pants? Believe me. Your boss knew what he was doing" she laughed, feeling her nervousness dissipate

"Well, my ass looks great always. We can't give him all the credit"

"Oh, right. Should I thank your mother for that?"

"Sure, why not. I can just call her and say - hey, mom? My girlfriend is saying thanks for the hot body you have me - Or we could save it for when you met her next week. I would love to see her face" she laughed hard to the joke, unaware of what was said. 

"Your what?" Qing called her attention, she stumbled when hit by the passersby with the sudden stop.

"What?" Qingyang helped stead her body

"You said.. your girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend?"

"I sure hope so, or we need an AA meeting. You know… All that poor wine wasted"

"Wait, give me a moment. That was a lot to process. I'm your girlfriend, and I'm meeting your mom? When did that happen?"

"Qing… let me just make one thing clear here… we are dating right? I mean, all those meetings we had, they were dates for you too, right?" She raised her brow inquiring

"I… yes! Yes, they were"

"So… since the first one, it's been two months. And we meet everyday, be it go out for food and drinks, or just lazy around the house cuddling and watching movies. We kiss, do shenanigans in bed. I met your brother, your friends. What did you think that was? Hooking up?" 

"Well, you never said anything! How could I know?" Her face burned with the blush.

"Oh boy. Okay" Qingyang stood in front of her, holding Qing by both her shoulders. She started her in the eyes, sighed blinking slowly "Wen Qing. You're one hell of a woman. I never met anyone like you before. You are smart, and funny and so pretty that I feel like I'm dreaming every time I look at your face. Really, I had to pinch myself that first night when you accepted my invitation! I am crazy about you. And I do hope you feel the same. So, if this is what you want too… would you please be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my God!" Qing covered her mouth with her hands, throwing her arms to hug Lou neck "yes! Of course I want it! Stupid!"

"Great! Now is set. But we do have a problem"

"Which is…?" Qing let her go to see her face

"Well… in my head this was our anniversary, and since I couldn't do anything on our first month, this night was… well, you know… I have a whole apartment luckily not burning into flames waiting for us back home. I mean… we can go there and celebrate day one, or do anything else if this bothers you" she waved her hands at the end 

"No, silly! Your place sounds great!" They walked hand in hands, laughing and talking about how messed up this date was, officially becoming a couple on their second month anniversary.


	52. Chapter 52

Wuxian felt his phone buzz before it could ring. He took it fast, placing the device over his ear. It was his burn phone, one he used for years, and only one number reached it. "Hello?" He enjoyed the silence whispering to answer while Lan Wangji finished his bath. 

"Xianxian?" The soft voice called for him on the other side.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He took a seat, ready to leave if things went as his mind imagined.

"We miss you. Aren't you coming home?" He could hear the whiner coming from another person around the caller.

"I can't just now. It's dangerous. I will be with you as soon as I finish this case, okay? I miss you so, so much, xianxian could die." He couldn't control the little smile from escaping.

"But we want to see you now!" The voice cried sobbing in his ear. It hurt to hear it. 

"Don't be like that, okay? Just a little more. Be good for me, please?" He could hear the door from the bathroom open, rushing to end the call. "I need to go. I promise you that we will meet soon, be good while it, right?" By the muffled sound, he took it as the person nodded on the phone, unable to speak over his tears. He ended the call, placing the phone back on the vent of the room just in time for Lan Wangji to get out.

"Cheating on me?" He asked drying his hair with a towel. His bare torso making Wuxian recollect all they were doing that made them in need of a bath, and what they did on it too. 

"Why would I? With such a perfect man in my arms?" Wuxian got up to embrace him, share a kiss a little over the top.

"Wei Ying, we just took a bath, don't make me need another one." Wangji gave him a peck on his lips, moving to prepare the dinner. This time, they at least went back to have a kitchen in the room.

"Blame yourself for going out half naked!"

"You are one to say." The sight of the man on nothing more of his trousers and shirt aroused him.

"I may have had second intentions here?" he smiled hugging Wangji from behind.

"Shameless." He sighed, kissing the hand around his waist. "Your sex drive is never surpressed?"

"Not when I'm around you." Wuxian hid his face, a mischievous smile on his lips, feeling Wangji turn on his arms, "What you say? Another go?" He bit his lower lip, body being taken away from the floor, only a nod and a hum as the reply.


	53. Chapter 53

It was a busy day and a long night. Song Lan felt his head splitting in half as he walked the corridors of the precinct. He missed the quiet days when only one glare of the baby Lan could make both - officers and delinquents - shut up in one instant. He was walking to the forensics, in hopes that his lover could smooth his pain away, when he heard the young voice screaming the name. "Xingchen!"

He turned in one go, seeing a young girl, repeating her words. "I told you, I'm here to see Xiao Xingchen! I'm not leaving without talking to him!"

"And I told you he is working. We can't call him unless something urgent happens! You will have to wait outside!" The desk clerk told her, pointing to the doors. 

"This is bullshit! You just need to call him! Xiao Xingchen!" She screamed "Xingchen!!"

"What's wrong?" Song Lan approached them, feeling his head from even more.

"Are you Xingchen?" The girl widened her eyes, turning to him with a glowing expression.

"No, miss. I work with him. What seems to be the problem?" He dismissed the woman with a nod, thanking her for the work done so far.

"I need to speak with him! I'm his relative!"

"Look, Miss." He pinched the bridge of his eyes, closing them for a moment. "He is busy right now. It's clear you don't even know how he looks if you thought I was him. Why don't you tell me the truth and I can see if I can help?"

"It’s not a lie! I'm his daughter and I need to speak with him! See! This is my birth certificate!" She shoved a piece of paper to his face. There, clear as the day, Xingchen's name was written as the father of a newborn girl, old enough to really be this girl. 

Song blinked a few times, reading and rereading the paper. His jaw dropped when realization hit him. He pointed to the door so she could follow him, silently walking to the forensics, still reading the name on the paper, unsure if his tired mind was playing a trick on him. "This got to be a dream, yeah, it's a dream. This has to be one. Man, I sure will be glad when I wake up!" he mumbled walking, passing the silver doors.

"Xin-"

"Xingchen!" The girl screamed, shoving past him. "Who is Xiao Xingchen?"

"I am?" Xingchen spoke from the dissection table, surprised by his name being called from a stranger's mouth.

"Hey, you can't be here." Qing tried to stop the girl when she moved inside, having her feet stomped on with full force. "You little-"

"Xiao Xingchen!" The girl stared deep into his eyes.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"No! But you will! My name is Xiao Qing, and I am your daughter!" Her words shocked everybody in the room. Xiao looked at Song, still frozen at the door. Then to the girl who so strongly called herself his daughter. 

"Miss, I'm sure there should be some mistake here."

"No mistake!" She moved to Song Lan, grabbing the paper from his hands, and giving it to Xingchen: "This is the proof. Read it."

He was mesmerized. The document showed his name as the father. Hers as the daughter, and his previous teen girlfriend as the mother. A relationship he had for a short time before coming into this town, leaving the countryside behind. He could not believe it. Dropping his knife, he held the paper in both hands. "Your mom?" He saw the girl grow, eyes full of tears.

"Dead. Last month. I only have you now. Or I would never come here." She looked so sad, so broken, that no one doubted her words. It hurt his heart to see this small girl crying, but what hurts more was Song's face looking at him. The dejected look he had, and the small smile on his face when he turned around to leave. 

"Song!" He stopped, hands still on the door when he heard his name. Xingchen reached him in an instant.

"Where are you going?" He asked, heart rushing, holding Song Lan’s arm.

"This is something you should deal with in privacy. I shouldn't be here-"

"No! You should! Please, stay!" He begged.

"Why don't you all go now?" Wen Qing suggested, seeing the mess unfold in her lab. "This is not the place for a young girl, nor to have this talk. Go home, you can finish your work tomorrow."

He nodded her a thank you grabbing his bag, hand only leaving Song's to take away the cirurgical gown. He would not take the risk of having him run away now.


	54. Chapter 54

"I thought time management was your strong point!" Wen Chao exclaimed when they got inside the storage building. He walked closer to Wei Wuxian, pulling the man by his waist. Too close for Wangji’s liking.

"Sorry, sir" Wuxian let his body glue to the man. "We... had a small delay."

"He's sick." Wangji glared at the man in front of him, seeing his hand slide to Wuxian’s peachy ass.

"Oh? Sick and you still came when I called? Kudos to you! I like that in a man!" He squeezed the butt cheek in his hand, feeling Wuxian jerk to his touch. "It's a shame you brought your dog with you. Why don't you send him home and we can have some fun?"

"Ah, sir I-"

"He needs to rest" Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian to his arms with a threatening look. "It's cold outside. We should go home if this was all you wanted."

"Why the hurry, doggy? Why don't you go check the cargo and let the adults talk?" Wen Chao waved him off.

"Lan Zhan." Wuxian said, touching his chest for attention. "I'm okay. Do as it was said, alright? I will meet you in a second." he kissed his cheek, whispering: "I can take him down if needed."

Wangji sighed loudly, repulse growing to the smile given to him by the Wen. He turned around, leaving the room. "What do you want to talk about, sir?" Wuxian spoke when they were alone, not bothering to close the door.

"How long are you with him?"

"Sorry?"

"You two, how long are you together?" Chao repeated himself

"Five years in May"

"I see… aren't you tired already?" He asked with a smirk "I'm known to be great in bed, you see. Won't you give me a try?"

Wuxian swallowed the puke in his throat, just imagining it was bad enough to turn his insides. "I… don't like cheaters, sir. It would be unfair to Lan Zhan if I did it. I do apologise to you."

"Even if It's an order?" Chao lost his smile, sitting on the chair with a manspread, one eyebrow raised.

Wei Wuxian felt a cold tingle run through his spine. He swallowed again, thinking on any ways to get out of this situation. He was ready to use his body at any time, but that was before Wangji was involved. Fake or not, they were in this together. And the only thing the man asked him so far was to not whore himself for the mission. He gulped again, loudly this time, seeing Chao chuckle to his discomfort.

“We don’t have the whole night...” Wen Chao could read the wheels turn in the other’s mind.

Wuxian gulped again, walking slowly closer to Chao. He cursed inside his head, trying to find any word, just… anything. Anything he could do to get free from it. He stopped moving when his knees touched the chair between the other legs. Holding his breath to the hands over his waist. “Right choice.” He could hear Chao saying as he was pulled down, kneeling in front of the man, face pushed to the manhood on his pants. “You know what to do, don’t you?”

He couldn’t put a name on the feeling inside him. Repulse, disgust, sickness. None seemed to be able to catch this thing right. He swallowed again, defeated, as his mouth started to open.

"Sir, we are ready." Chao face twisted to the knock on the door. Wen Zhuliu walked inside the room, without waiting for permission, bringing a folder with documents to be signed, leaving them on the table and standing still in place.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" The Wen waved his hand at Wuxian, dismissing the man in front of his eyes with a deadly glare. "One day you will beg me for it. I don't need to order you around for that!" he laughed seeing the blood come back to the pale face of Wuxian. "But the offer is on the table, when you get tired of your dog tell me the price. I'm sure you will enjoy it too." He sent him off before moving back to the papers. “Oh, and… Come to the place I'm gonna send you on friday. It will be fun.”

Wei Wuxian felt relief wash over his body when he went back to Wangji’s side. He didn't miss the strange look Wen Zhuliu gave him as he walked away. Or the perfect timing the man had to enter the room. He was just glad to not have to do anything with Chao, or not need to see that flamboyant smile again that night.


	55. Chapter 55

Song Lan wanted to disappear as he watched the young girl getting cozy on Xingchen’s couch. He took the chair in front of her, body heavy as he thought how someone gave the man of his life the only thing he could never give, how he belonged to someone else so deeply to reach this extreme. The sound of the voices reached his ear as he was startled by the other two people in the room.

"Song!" Xingchen called his name with a loud voice.

"Maybe he is broken?"

"What?" He reacted, looking at the man standing at his side.

"Your coffee! Here."

"Ah, thanks." He took the cup, placing it on his lap, staring at nothing in front of him again.

"Yep. Def broken." A-Qing waved her hands in front of his face one more time, letting her small body fall back on the couch to receive her hot chocolate.

"It's just too much for him, I think."

"So, what's up between you too?"

"He is my boyfriend. I'm sorry if you have any problem with this, but I won't leave him if this is something you think of." Xingchen took a seat on the armchair beside Song.

"What?" Song blinked looking at him.

"Finally, a reaction. You seemed to be like a robot when you drove us here."

"What did you just say?"

"That I'm not leaving you." Xiao Xingchen tilted his head, raising a brow. "Was that something you imagined happening?"

*Well, yeah. She is your daughter after all."

"Wait, you two. Let me just say this first." Qing raised one hand, stopping the couple. "Yes, I am your daughter, and yes, I kinda need to be here cuz I don't really have any other place to be. But I plan on leaving as soon as I can. I don't want to be a bother just as much as you don't want to be bothered by me. I have no problems with whom you date. And I don't plan on making you break up with such a hottie just to have a place here. I can even sleep on the floor if you allow me. And find a job to pay for food, and my own stuff."

"Wait, what?" Song repeated in his confused self. "You won't be doing any of this, miss. You are a kid!"

"So, from no parent I have two now?" She laughed, amused.

"We can't leave a child on the streets, can we?" Xingchen agreed with his boyfriend.

"Won't it be abusive? You just met me..." she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Not at all..." Xingchen looked at her, seeing the resemblance with her mother. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to ask. "If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure." She took a sip of her cup. "Mom got sick last year. The doctors said she would get better, but it never happened. She died last summer."

"Summer? But that was more than three months ago."

"Was it? Wow, time sure flies."

"Miss... How old are you?" Song asked.

"I'm 13. And you can call me Qing."

"Qing... What were you doing all this time?"

"The hospital let me tag along for some time. It was a small clinic, so I helped around for food and a roof. Ended my school year, but... I couldn't pay it anymore. And I heard them talking about putting me in the system, so I took my things and left. Mom left it all ready when she got hospitalized."

"It must have been rough." Xingchen felt pity, seeing the shine vanish from her eyes.

"It was. It is. But I was prepared for it. Mom told me to search for you when the time comes. So I'm here. We can do a DNA test if you want to. I learned about it at school." She rushed to say the last part.

"We don't need to." Song sank in his chair. "You both are two peas of a pod." he pointed at them.

"You think so?" Xingchen smiled looking at her. "I think she looks just like her mother."

"I don't know her, do I? You never told me about having a girlfriend before."

"Oh, mom said it was a teen experience, they never really dated, just hooked up on her last year, to 'graduate' from being kids." the girl smiled, amused seeing Xingchen blush.

"Your mother always talked too much! Gosh, how could she say it to a child? Omg! The nerves of that woman!"

"She told me that was when you realized to be gay!" The girl laughed loudly, seeing her father cover his face.

"Oh my God! Stop it! You're killing me!" He fell on Song's lap, hiding his face in the other’s neck. "I bet she didn't tell you it was the same for her!"

"Yup, she did! She dated a few girls when I was a kid. But when she got sick she ended everything she had around. Something about not being fair to drag anyone to a heartbreak."

"Typical! I'm assuming your grandparents never forgave her?"

"Nope. They didn't come for the funeral either. I sent a letter anyway."

"You could have called me sooner. I could be there with you." He looked at the girl shrinking her shoulders.

"It wouldn't change anything."

"I could have helped you. Take care of her.. passing. The arrangements."

"Mom let it all done. I didn't do anything more than cry after her death. She paid everything, left instructions, I just needed to follow them."

"Even so... I would have liked to be there. She was a great friend. Still is." He couldn't deny the sadness that took over his body. Qing’s mom was his best friend in his school days, one he cherished even after leaving the country side. "That stupid woman... We always talked on the phone and she never told me anything about you."

"Ah, yes!" Qing rumanaged inside her bag, pulling out an envelope. "She left you a letter."

Xingchen took it in his hands, shaking a little when he opened it. He smiled at the handwriting he was used to before. It was as if he could hear his dear friend speaking those words.

"Hello, my lovely Xing. How has life treated you so far? I hope it is all good. If you are reading this you have the most gorgeous child in front of your eyes, and probably had the shock of your life when she arrived, right? I'm sorry for this. For taking away the chance of seeing her grow. I knew if I had told you, you would leave everything behind and come here to raise her with me. And that was something I couldn't bear to see... To crush your dreams, make you be stuck in this hateful city with your parents and me. I still remember the day you left. It was like the world’s weight was lifted from your back, you looked so happy. So fulfilled... You get it, right? I... Told her a lot about you. Everything to be honest (sorry, teehee), and I'm sure she loves you just like I do. And that you will love her. She has all our good points, minus the sense of shame from being born gay in a town who thinks we will burn in hell from this (thank god). I know this will be asking for too much, but, since I can't do it anymore, could you finish raising her for me? I tried my best so far. But... Our past of parties and fun reached to me fast. I will never regret that night with you, and be always grateful for receiving the best gift of my life from that. I just hope you can seek in your heart and forgive me for that. For never feeling you, and letting it all fall into your hands like this. Qing is... The most smart, wonderful kid you will ever see. Give her a chance, okay, champs? For me. Tell her how much I love her one last time, okay? I love you. I'm sorry, again, for all this mess. Please, don't blame her for my actions. I... Wish I had more time to let you know her... To be with her... So... As my last request... Xingchen, meet our daughter.. and love her just as I do. Farewell my champion. Unfortunately, I will be leaving this last adventure for you to conquer alone."


	56. Chapter 56

Lan Wangji's eyes never left the door as he kept waiting for Wei Wuxian, tapping his fingers in one of the huge wooden boxes around him. He barely noticed the woman approaching, realizing only by the strident voice reaching his ears "What are you doing alone here, darling?" She played with her hair, leaning to press her boobs on his arm. "Waiting for your owner?"

"Mn. Wei Ying is talking with Wen Chao."

"Oh? Then it must be quick. He isn't one to take long. But your hubby may have problems walking after...." Her eyes seek for the bulge on his pants. "Never mind me. If he is used to you, he won't have any problem." She bit her lower lip, taking another glance.

"Why?" He blinked a few times, confused by her words.

"Oh, love... Are you really saying you don't know what they are doing there? Your boo? Slim waist, nice face, cute ass... Just the type Chao prey on." she watched realization glow on his face, as he took another look at the door. "Hey, I have one idea… why don't we go play too?" She leaned closer to him, whispering in his ears. "I can make you forget about him in one second."

Wangji didn't know what to do. He had fought to be there to not let Wei Wuxian use his body, but now that the opportunity appeared, he considered using his to know how much of a lousy mouth Wen Chao could be in bed. If he got closer to this woman, maybe he could discover some new information to help them. His mind was still running when he watched the girl pull his face to her side, a mischievous smile on the lips touching his.

The kiss was nothing like the ones he shared with Wei Wuxian. Her lips were moisture, softer than his, but did not start the fire in his stomach, or the urge to throw her on the floor and thrust until she begged for her life as he had every single moment he layed in bed with the other man.

"Oops, we got caught." she murmured, still facing him, turning to see no one less than Wei Wuxian staring at them, tears filling his eyes.

"Wei Ying." he could feel the air getting stuck on his throat. "This..." Despair hit his body like a wave, nervousness washing over him, the cold of his stomach intensifying when no words were said. Wuxian just turned around, walking away even when he called his name.

"Wei Ying! Please, stop. Let me explain!" He got a hold of him when they were outside the building, heart aching to the tears visibly being dry.

"Explain what? You're free to do whatever!" He didn't even know why that scene hurted so much. "We are just fake dating, Lan Zhan. You don't need to justify anything. Fuck buddies don't have exclusivity. Go back, have fun. Kiss, fuck, whatever makes you happy. Oh! Just be careful to not blow our cover!" He smiled through the pain in his heart.

"I... I didn't want that! It meant nothing!" He was getting more anxious.

"It's okay, Lan Zhan. I told you, we aren't exclusive. Go have fun. It's okay." Turning around to walk away, he was yanked back by the strong hand on his arm.

"Wei Ying! Listen to me!" The frightened gasp escaped the other’s mouth. "I didn't want that. She forced herself on me!" He chose to let out the part saying "You... are the one I want to kiss..." feeling his ears burn with just the thought.

"O-oh." Wei Wuxian swallowed, looking at him. His hands moved up to cup Wangji's face. "Are you okay?" His eyes showed his worry.

"Mn. It wasn't... Good."

Wuxian blinked, trying to understand. The laugh filled the silence between them. "Well, maybe you are gay! You did say kissing me was all right. Or she was just crappy at it! You need to try again, then!" He threw his head back, letting another gasp escape when the strong arms pulled his waist closer, holding his head to kiss his lips.

Wangji took the opportunity to deepen it on the half open mouth. Plunging lips together, he tilted his head, just a few moments he was kissing the woman, disgusting crossed his mind. But now? Holding this man as close as he could, it was like reaching Nirvana. As if those lips were made for him.

"Better?" Wei Wuxian asked out of breath.

"Mn. Much better." he dived down for a second kiss, yeah, definitely that is better.


	57. Chapter 57

Huaisang was feeling uncomfortable looking at Mo Xuanyu frown. He watched the boy sighing ever since Wangji was gone, walking lifelessly as a corpse during the day. The bags under his eyes are absurd: the amount of damage one person could have over him, a normally cheerful type, now reduced to a shadow of the person he was before. He too sighed when Wen Ning approached.

“Sang, what are you doing?” Ning asked, seeing Huaisang hold two cups of coffee.

“I want to give it to him, but I don't know if he wants it, or even if it is a good idea, I mean, he looks so tired, but at the same time, look at that…” They both glanced over at Xuanyu, yamming while his head bobbed, not noticing the papers falling on the floor. “Is it even right to give him coffee? Or should I just let it go and get him a bed?” 

“HA! That I would like to see, you taking him to bed!” The laugh disturbed the room, pulling the attention of those present. Sang made his mind when the shining eyes locked with the coffee on his hand.

“Well, coffee it is then.” He walked closer, giving the hot espresso to the needy man. “You should go home early today, and get some sleep.” He had Ning nodding at his side.

“I know, I just… Feel useless. We aren't going anywhere with the case, and Wang-, I mean, they haven't contacted anyone yet.”

“Tiring yourself won't bring any of them home faster, and Lan Wangji always told us to rest well so our mind worked better.” Wen Ning completed, nodding to himself. He too was trying hard to make his friend take a rest.

“We are all feeling like you, Momo.” Sang gave him an understandable smile. “But you can’t let it get into your head.”

“I know but I…”

“This is about Wangji, isn't it?” Momo's face heated to the other's name being said. He flinched, embarrassed, nodding to admit. No need to lie when those two knew him so well.

“What if he gets hurt? I just wish he could say something.” He played with his fingers around he coffee cup

“Momo, for fucks sake, the man doesn't like you in this way, how long will you keep seeking his attention?” It wasn't like he intended to be rude, but his heart ached too. He had been in love with Mo Xuanyu since they first met three years prior. And all this time he saw him follow Lan Wangji like a puppy, being rejected without words. “A man can only take so much.” He repeated in his head, storming out when the other just gave him a surprised furious look. “What the hell was that?” Momo asked Wen Ning when Huaisang was out of sight.

“That was someone who cares about you, being fed up with your unsolved crush. You should really open your eyes, momo, and see those who could return your feelings.” 

Momo didn't have words to describe what he felt for Huaisang, he was one of his first friends, closer to him than anyone else. He loved him, but not like this. He waited for the end of the shift to talk, a long talk they both needed to have, but the time never passed so slowly. Nor did his eyes leave the moping man.

"Sang, can we talk?" He asked, taking the opportunity when it presented itself.

"It's okay, Momo. You don't need to do this." Huaisang felt as if his heart would break in thousands of pieces.

"Do what?"

"The pet talks about not seeing me in that light. I know you only have eyes to Wangji."

"I need to say sorry, anyways. For never noticing how much I was hurting you every time I talked about him."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Of course not! I would never hurt you with intention!" He closed the distance, holding Huaisang’s shirt to give emphasis to his words.

"Then, it's okay." The Nie held the hands over his chest, staring gently into Xuanyu’s eyes, it was such a deep and caring gesture that even him felt the rubor take over his cheeks. He kissed the hands, eyes drowning in the black sea of the other. "Can't it be me? I know we don't choose, but, Mo Xuanyu, I, Nie Huaisang, had begun to love you ever since the first time I saw you stumble your way into this unit. Can't you pity me? And open your heart to my feelings? Even a little bit, allow me to get closer."

"I… don't know what to answer to this." Xuanyu’s heart was running laps inside his chest.

"Just nod, Momo. Think about it tonight, okay?" He tilted his head, following with his eyes, the raised finger brushing Momo’s hair behind his ear. "Think if it would be bad being with me. If it would hurt losing me. If you could see me in a different way." He smiled softly, seeing the other nod, leaning just a few inches, enough to his lips to touch the hot skin on Xuanyu forehead. "I will wait for you."

"What if I can't? It wouldn't be fair t-"

"Momo… my love isn't bound by my desire. Even if you can't see me, I will be here to support you, no matter what. Okay?" 

Xuanyu followed his words, nodding in agreement. It wasn't fair to make him wait for something he would not be able to do, not at this moment at least, but for this man, for Huaisang… it was worth giving it a deep thought. Gladly for him, Sang’s phone rang with a call for Mingjue, sighing, he took the phone to his ears, mouthing a "think about it" before leaving Xuanyu alone in the room, scanning over any file he could just to erase the sweet words out of his head.


	58. Chapter 58

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji returned home with the others, smiling and joking until they closed the doors of their room "you should not do things like that again, you heard me? It was dangerous! Chao is unpredictable! He can have you killed for way less!" Wuxian sat on the bed, staring Lan Wangji deep in his eyes. After the shock of seeing the man kiss another person, and the many deep sweet, lustful kisses he had received, he almost forgot the way Lan Wangji acted in front of Wen Chao

"Are you kidding me? He had his eyes all over you! Should I keep quiet? And what? You would sleep with him for a place in the gang? That is… if you haven't done it already"

"Of cour-" he stopped speaking unsure of what to say. "No! Lan Zhan, ew… I didn’t… Is this how you think of me?”

“Should I think differently? You know what he does! That woman told me! And even so you asked me to leave!”

I just… I don't want you to get hurt okay? I prefer to let him have me than to see him threatening your life"

"Did he do it?" Wangji asked surprised

"No! But we can never be so sure of things, can we? This is a new territory. I saw Chao kill for less! I don't want to put your name on my book" his eyes watery with his words. He could throw away every piece of himself to keep Wangji safe and alive. "Sorry, I just… sorry"

"Wei Ying…" it hurt his heart to see him like that, Wangji moved closer, holding him in his arms, kissing his head. "I'm sorry too. Did he… did he do something to you?"

“No… no, he didn't" Wuxian pulled the arms closer "he just looked and told me to come find him when I get tired of you I swear"

“Mn. I believe" Wangji rubbed his back "it's weird for him to let you go this easy"

"Zhuiliu came. I don't think he wanted to try anything with an audience"

"I see" he was glad for the interruption. Sighing, he could feel the man calming in his arms. "don't do anything because of me. Wei Ying… care for yourself more. I can deal with whatever Chao brings my way. Think of you, just as much as you think of my well being. Promise?"

"I can't… What if he hurts you? I-"

"Wei Ying!" Wangji releases his arms to look at the man "if he hurts you he hurts me. If he touches you he is touching me. If you want the best for me, care for yourself first. We are in this together. Can you do it?"

"I… will try" he snuggled against Wangji's neck, feeling the soft hands on his hair.

"Good", Lan Wangji spoke, holding him tighter. "You are mine" crossed his mind, a possessive thread he never imagined to have. Wei Wuxian definitely was special, making him have so many first times.


	59. Chapter 59

"What are you doing here?" Jiang Cheng asked seeing Mo Xuanyu hide the file on his hand, he was standing in front of Lan Wangji desk, the pile of cases pilling above it. The shift had ended and the room should be empty by now, the perfect time for him to search for Qiren request, if not by this inconvenient guest.

"Oh, it's you" the younger relaxed after the scare, moving the papers so Jiang Cheng could see what he was looking at before. "I was studying the case. Xichen forgot them here when you guys left earlier. I wanted to see if I could find something… anything… that may have been missed"

"Any luck?" Cheng took the pictures of the scenes in his hands. They collected seven cases with the Tai Lung involvement, a few more similar deaths were brought to analizes. 

"Not really, sorry" Xuanyu sighed. It was clear that he felt bothered by nothing helping enough.

"Same with us. We can't see anything on those either. We plan on revisiting the last scene tomorrow, wanna tag along?" 

"I-if it won't bother"

"Not a problem. Listen we are going to catch dinner, come with us, it's time you start to interact with others apart from ning and Huaisang. God knows sang isn't the best company" he laughed to the thought, the few months he was there, Huaisang dirty mind was something he could never forget 

Jiang Cheng drove until a small restaurant. Xuanyu was nervous on the back seat watching the conversation unfold on the driver's side. Xichen, chatting about all the small things they did that day. It was some experience that brought back to his memories how he would normally be forgotten when the Lan brothers talked back in the days the small man was Wangji partner

The place was packed, full of voices, but the noise sound of a distant table grabbed their attention as soon as they crossed the doors. It was almost a habit created by them, after hours in Yanli place mocking the failed attempts of Zixuan to help his pregnant wife. "Babe, you should rest" he kept saying everytime she went to serve a desk or take an order. 

"Oh, please. I'm pregnant, not sick! Qing told him that I am capable of doing this much" Jin Yanli laughed, hitting the chest of her husband.

"Pregnancy isn't a sickness, BUT" she emphasized with a louder tone"a nine months pregnant woman should rest!"

"You heard the doctor, jie!" Cheng spoke opening his arms to hug his sister

"Not you too! I'm tired of this already" she three hands in the air, smiling at her man's. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"No you're not. At least sit with us for a while, relax and enjoy, okay?" He showed her to the empty seat

"Urgh, you're worse than a-Xian!" Her smile faltered missing her brother. Wei Wuxian went on his mission on her third month, if he was there, he would have taken leave of the unit just to keep her safe and bored at home. Now, six months have passed without any news reaching her.

"He will come home soon, he won't lose this one being born" Cheng caressed her belly, unsure if he should be saying this. He knew Wuxian had a reason for vanishing, hell, even lan Wangji went radio silent. But the reason was exactly the problem, it could only mean one thing, they were in a dangerous place.

"Yeah, Li!" Xingchen reached for the woman "soon you will have a lot of work running after the little one. Just… take your time, okay?"

"Fine, I wil-" her words were cut by a scream of pain, Having Yanli braced her baby bump, sweat forming on her forehead, she felt the pain like knives coming from her belly 

"Li?" Cheng turned to her side, sensing that something was wrong. He was the first to notice the damp shadow on her dress, the red fillets pouring on her legs. "Fuck! Call an ambulance!" He opened space for Qing to approach, moving the chairs as the woman reached them

"Breath, Yanli!" Qing took her pulse, marking on her watch the vibrations she could feel. "we don't have time for the ambulance, we need to go, now!" They rushed her to the car, Zixuan, Qing and Jiang Cheng accompanying her as the others followed behind.


	60. Chapter 60

Lan Wangji found it rather strange when his phone rang. He kissed the top of Wuxian head, covering the naked body with a second blanket before putting his clothes and walking to the roof. He lost track of how many times he did it by now. He took the phone to his ear after dialing, hearing the tone end with a broken voice saying hello. "What's wrong?" He asked, it was clear that the other was crying moments before

"You guys should come home" the voice pleaded

"We can't. Right now, we are too close to go back. Is... Is something wrong around there?" He clenched his brows, a sudden rush hit his heart, the bad feeling taking over.

"It's Yanli. Her baby was born today. It was premature. Wangji... They said she may not wake up. The baby may have complications from the lack of oxygen... Wuxian.. he would never forgive himself if he is not here now"

"..." His mind stopped working, legs went limp, how in the hell would he break the news to the sleeping man, crossed his mind. He leaned on the building rail, one hand supporting his body "Wei Ying won't forgive himself if he go back now either"

His mind couldn't agree on what to do. He could keep it a secret, and end the mission, or say, and see the man blame himself for all the lives he put in danger. But again, it was his sister and nephew on the line. Even if not related by blood, they were a real family by heart, one Wei Wuxian talked about almost everyday. And missed like crazy.

"Wangji?" The person called after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm here. I... Don't know if I should tell him about Yanli yet. Not how I can say it"

"What about my sister?" Wuxian's voice came from behind him, scaring the living crap outta him. He turned around to see the man Staind on the roof door, body covered by a blanket.

"Shit" was the first thing that crossed his mind, "beautiful" the second. "I will call you later" he turned the call off, placing the phone in his pocket.

"So?" Wuxian had a brow raised, tilting his head with impatience. "What about my sister?"

"I..." It took his mind a few minutes to come up with the right words to explain the situation, Wei Wuxian nodding to every one of them, calmly listening as if it didn't involve someone dear to his heart. This calculating, analytic side of him still scared Lan Wangji deeply. "What do you plan to do now?"

"We stay" Wuxian spoke, getting closer enough to embrace Lan Wangji "even if I go back, there is nothing I could do unless worry. And I'm sure Cheng is already doing it for both of us." He opened the blanked to reveal his naked body, pressing it tight with the Lan.

"Are you sure?" Lan Wangji held him back, ears red with the vision he had just a few minutes ago. No matter how much he saw this man as he came to the world, he couldn't get used to the scene. Or the shameless of his acts

"Mn. We have more important things to do. Here, I am needed. There, I will be just one more person on the way." Even if he said it with conviction, his tone was far from being cold, voice breaking as it came out, body shaking as the tears filled those beautiful eyes.

Lan Wangji nodded, taking him in his arms. "I'm here" he let Wuxian cry to his sleep that night, sobbing loudly in his embrace. He kept repeating his promise, making his presence noticed by the soft rub of hair. His heart breaker for not being able to do more.


	61. Chapter 61

It's been three hours since Jiang Yanli entered the surgery room. Three hour spent glaring at the lit screen of his phone for the young Jiang. He tried calling, sending messages, but all he received was the sent tick on Wuxian WhatsApp.

It angered him. The anxiety grows as time passes without notice of his sister. But this anger, this feeling of being left behind by someone he thinks of as a brother, it was bigger. It was a way to his mind to forget the suffering happening behind closed doors.

He only moved when his parents arrived, hugging his mom with teary eyes "she... She was bleeding so much, mom." He looked desoled by the useless of the situation

"It's okay baby. She will surpass this. She is a strong girl, my daughter after all" Jiang Zixuan pulled Cheng to her arms, signaling to Jin Zixuan to join them. "how are you holding?" Her arms not missing the trembling limbs on her reach

"Bad. They told us to wait. But refuse to give any more information." His eyes were bloodshot by all the rubbing

"Let me see what I can do" the woman vanished as soon as she sat the two men back in the comforting circle of friends, followed close by her husband.

When they reached the mark of five hours, the doctor made his way to the huge amount of people waiting for him. Aside from the Jiang's, and Zixuan, the unit was present, all becoming friends with her in the many meetings at the restaurant, and all wanting to give support to their friend in such a sad hour.

The doctor walked with a low gaze, tiredness showing in every move of his body. The hand rubbing his neck still had a few drops of blood on its sleeve. He stopped a few feets in front of Jiang Cheng, recognizing him as the one who came with her. "Are you the father?" His tone was calm and collected

"No, I am" Jin Zixuan stood up in a flash walking to the man "is she okay? My son?"

"Sir..." The doctor exhaled, taking a deep breath before staring Zixuan "Your wife bleeded quite a bit, it was due to a complication with the babe. We needed to perform a cesarean to the birth, even if it was premature, or he could die suffocated by the umbilical cord. The pull he gave dislocated her placenta, that's what caused the bleeding and pain. They are body out of risk at the moment, but both are on the ICU"

He breathed loudly again, hearing the small gasps of those listening "in a few seconds one of you will be able to come and visit her, but Miss Jiang is still under anesthesia, it will take some time for her to wake up. A nurse will bring you to your son as soon as he is stable in the incubation machine. But..."

"But?" Jiang Zixuan asked, feeling the strange tone on the doctor voice

$but we aren't sure if Miss Yanli won't have any side effects. She lost a lot of blood, and had a reaction to the drugs. We induced a coma, it's expected for her to wake up in the next three to five hours but..."

"Are you saying she may not wake up?" Cheng clinched the realm of his shirt, moving closer to the doctor

"I'm saying this is a possibility. The other is her waking up but being unable to hold her son. She will be in a frail state, in need of absolute repouse. I'm telling you this because I understand your position in this moment"

"And... What you think is more probable?" Fengniam rushed to ask

"I think her body needs to rest. She pushed herself too hard, and went under severe stress, but I don't see why the coma would last. Again, I should not be saying this, and am not hundred percent sure of the ways things will happen, but keep the hope up. Pray for her, and be by her side." He nodded, bending to the family and friends before going away.

Not even ten minutes had passed before the nurse approached them. Zixuan made a quick trip to Yanli room, before moving to his son's side. His eyes full of pride and admiration, heart rushing to the small hands holding the air inside the plastic box, hurting when he noticed the tubes on the baby nose, the wires over his heart.

Jiang Cheng waited until his mom and dad got out, entering Yanli room with a heavy heart. He blamed himself for not being able to notice how her condition was. Not preventing it from happening. He took a seat on the chair beside her bed, holding her hand tight. "Jie... I'm here. Rest, and wake up quick, okay? You gave us quite the scare. But Jin Ling is here now. He needs you. So, please, please, wake up, okay?" It took him all he got to move away, leaving the room open to Zixuan to come back.


	62. Chapter 62

With Yanli's situation, Jiang Cheng felt how useless he was on his skin. He couldn't do anything to help his sister. Seeking deep in despair, he turned his focus to the only thing he knew could distract him enough. Lan Xicheng sighed at his side when he felt the hands wandering over his body. "again? We just did it twice"

"If you don't want to, just say" Cheng crunched his nose, turning to the other side of the bed.

"Is not that I don't want it, love, I would do you for a whole week if I had the energy. I just don't think this is healthy for you" he hugged the man from behind, softly whispering on his red ears

"This is the only thing I can do. They won't let me back to work for at least two more days" he shrink his shoulders, becoming small on the other warmth

Lan Xichen opened his mouth to speak, when the doorbell rang, making both exchange confused looks by the late hour. "Are you expecting someone?" He asked, getting up and putting his pants up.

"Not that I remember" Cheng mimicked the Lan, eyes following as Xichen took a hold of his service weapon.

They walked rushed to the door, asking the common "how's there?" One at each side of the wooden frame.

"Delivery! Mister Jiang Cheng?"

"Yes. Who sent it?" He asked, watching Xichen raise his gun.

"Mister Wei Wuxian was the sender" the name made both even more intrigued. Jiang Cheng opened the door to be greeted with a shoe box sized package, wrapped carefully in a brown cheap paper. Only the name of the sender, and the information of the delivery address were over it.

"Thanks" he signed the receipt, nodding to the delivery man. "Wait" he called when the man was a few steps ahead "why at this hour?"

"It was on the delivery order sir. To be delivered on this day, at this hour. And only on your hands"

"This... Was not posted today?"

"No sir. This package is with us for three months now" the man nodded again, turning to go away. Jiang Cheng closed the door, exchanging glances with xichen before moving to the living room to unwrap whatever it was Wuxian had sent him.

The first thing his eyes saw was a small envelope on top of the box. He took it, opening the letter to read.

"A-cheng, sorry about the hour, I had to make sure your address wouldn't be known. Ahahah. Hey! I can hear you calling me a prick! 😤 Anyways. This box contains my investigation so far. We are going to move houses, and I don't trust to take it with me. Even if I say for you to not read it, you would do anyways, right? So please, at least keep it to yourself. Oh, yes, those are... Kind of disturbing. Lan Zhan almost puked after seeing it! Ahahah you had to see how his face was pale! Priceless. Anyways, sorry for vanishing, I know you won't understand my reasons, but we are fine. I promise. I just... Need to keep you safe. And being able to speak with you would mean giving them a way to reach you if I am caught. Anyways, I need to go. Don't worry about me, okay? I will find a way to let you know if we get in trouble and need help. Oh yeah, those are general information, so no spoilers to you:) use your big brain, baby brother, let's see how far you go before I come home. Don't do anything that I would, okay? Gege loves his Didi. Never doubt it."

His chuckle came out unnoticed, the letter was typical of Wuxian. He opened the box leaving Lan Xichen to read the few lines on. The paper. It was... Shocking. The contempt had a few lists, names and dates of women, men and children dead on the Liu Tan hands. The pictures showing what they did to most of them. He closed his eyes, squeezing them to the thought of Wei Wuxian living in this circle, behind part of it, seeing this first hand. How broken he must have felt being unable to act.

His eyes lingered on a few papers, documents showing the fake names and origins of a few females the gang had sold, kids they disposed of, selling as adoptive sons and daughters. The repulse took over him, just the thought of someone doing it with a kid raged his heart heavyly. Even more now, that he had one of his own to help raise.

Cheng pushed the box further away on the table, unsure of what to do with the things he learned that night. He saw Xichen getting up, coming to his side to embrace him, eyes still analyzing the leftover papers.


	63. Chapter 63

"Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian called first thing in the morning. Eyes puffed from his cry

"Mn?"

"How long do you speak with Qing on the phone?"

Lan Wangji's eyes grew bigger in surprise, he moved to face the man in his arms "how?"

"She is the only connection we have. If Cheng knew any way to contact us, he had forced me back. Song and Xichen know you well enough to not put you on that spot. And your Uncle knows how easy is for a cover to blow, he would not call over such matter. Qing is the only one who knows me enough to worry about me at this moment, but knows you so little to the point to give you options." His voice was still muffled by the sleep.

"Mn* Wangji nodded, amazed by his logic, even more for him being so focused on this matter at this moment. "Since the beginning. I keep her informed of every place we go, to live or missions. In case..."

"In case we don't come back" Wuxian completed his sentence.

"Mn. In case we need help"

"Smart. I should have done it sooner. She is connected to this case after all"

"Can I ask you how?" Wangji always let it slide, the fact that he learned so much because of the proximity of Wuxian and Wen Qing. In his lower moments, he would always doubt if he would be included had not listened to their talk on that night.

"Remember when I told you I'm protecting someone? She is helping me.

"Is... Is it okay by now to know who?" He saw Wuxian move, staring directly at his eyes. He pondered what could be happening inside his brilliant mind at this moment, seeing the other having no reaction other than stare at him.

Wuxian sat on the bed, still looking at the pretty face he got to hug and kiss as much as he wanted, and that was exactly what he did. He leaned over, kissing gently the red lips of the Lan, leaning only a few inches apart, only enough so he could whisper "kids. I'm hiding kids. The most precious you could ever meet. And I want you to meet them. They are so fucking important I'm up to trade my life for them"

"Those are... That woman children's?" He recalled Wuxian speaking about a promise, to a victim long departed.

"Mn. One is. The other was her friend's son. But that one I never met. Just the child" he nodded speaking, getting up from bed to rummage on the kitchen. "They called me the other day, asking when I would visit. Do you... Do you want to go with me when this is over?" He didn't know why his heart rushed anxious for the reply.

"Mn. I would love to" the arms around his waist, pulling him back to bed, were so gentle, that Wuxian melted even before the kiss arrived.

"I'm so fucking lucky" crossed his mind as he closed his eyes, feeling Lan Wangji prepare his hole to the invasion.


	64. Chapter 64

Jiang Cheng threw himself in work after being released to come back. It took everyone by surprise for his presence in the unit. All thinking he would be In a darker place by now. But his mind was set on bringing Wuxian back as soon as possible, out of fear for his brother, but partially, cuz now he finally understood why Wuxian rushed as if he was out of time... He really was.

The pictures flashed on his eyes Everytime he closed them. The thought of one of the men's standing in the same room as him, being responsible for those actions enerved him. As he cleaned his gun, his eyes wandered on the others, seeing their actions, postures, tone of voice used to speak to each other. By now, he discarded Huaisang, Ning and Momo, feeling as if they were too innocent to be able to pull out all the terror the gang was doing.

He wondered if Mingjue could be involved, or even Song Lan, as both carried a darker shade over his eyes, but dismissed it as seeing too much of the wrong side of humanity when he noticed the same glimpse on Xichen. Just as his brother said, his mind agreed that the shadiest duo on the unit were the Jins.

His gaze lingered a little more on their directions, the polite smile of Jin Guangyao feeling even more creepy over the new light of the evidence. Cheng always found it weird how the man walked around as if he was the one in command, even if the Lan and Nir older brothers were the first, and second Superior officers.

He placed his gun down, glaring at Zixun, who was now in a stare competition with him across the room. "You are making it obvious," Xichen spoke, coming closer to his table, leaning on it to look at the Jin across the room.

"They already know I hate him. It would be suspicious IF I didn't do this" he could still hear Jin Zixun badmouthing his brother, squeezing his eyes to look fiercer

"True" Xichen chuckled seeing the Jin act in the same way. "Two cats getting ready to fight" he thought, "it's a shame that only one is cute" followed closer. In his head, a house cat, well treated, with shine fur and baby fat stared at a stray cat badly cared for by the streets.

"Wanna go hit the streets?" Cheng asked smiling victorious when the Jin blinked, averting his eyes.

"Sure. If you are done"

They arrived at the scene faster than they imagined. It was a visible place, closer to the station than the other. Both were surprised by the mark on the wall, the same bleeding red composed the design. This time tho, it looked somehow different from before. As if it was rushed, not made by the same steady hand from the others. As if the hand shaken from the beginning to the end.

The impression wasn't only on the drawing, the scene was nowhere as neat as the previous ones. The blood splashes were all over the place, a footprint left on the floor created by the ink.

"He was seen" Song Lan spoke, noticing their expressions, he pointed to an old fit man talking to Huaisang. "Sang is drawing the portrait. The man said he was doing his matinal walk when he saw a man around here. The woman was already dead, but he called the cops at the same moment, and whent hiding to wait for them"

"Smart" Xichen spoke "sis he saw the direction the suspect went?"

"He took a car three streets down. Ning and Xuanyu are on it. Mingjue is trying to find a camera that could have any useful image"

"Nice team work" Xichen gave him a pat on the shoulder, nodding proudly of his report.

"We want them back too. Wangji is our friend, the boys, weirdly enough, miss him around"

"Come to my place tonight. Bring Mingjue, leave the babies away. We have things to discuss" Cheng spoke, photographing the mark on the wall with his phone, something on it still stressed him.

"Fine by me. Gonna check with the big guy we meet after work?"

"Yeah, we will stop at the hospital and find you guys. Won't be more than half an hour."

"Great, we bring dinner"


	65. Chapter 65

The message reached all the units at the same time. They had long made a group chat to discuss the matters involving Jin Yanli and her baby. A way to support the Jiang on this dark hour. The hearts froze when reading it flashed on the screen, fingers moving by anxiety. The sighs of relief could be heard all around the town when the message was read. "She woke up"

It took less than half an hour for the group to gather inside the hospital, happily chatting as they waited their turn to visit the woman. Her close family almost refused to leave the room. Two weeks passed by now. Days filled with apprehension, and worry for her well been, uncomfortably lulled by the crying videos of the growing kid missing his mom.

Cheng smiled when he left the room, falling on Xichen arms. His tears wetted his whole face, but the stream was so hard he stopped wiping them away, overwhelmed by the news from the moment he received them. It was lucky to have Xichen by his side, or he may not even be able to tell the cab where to drive him.

Slowly, each group took their turn in her room, Mingjue, Xichen, Lou and Qing went first, using the seniority to decide the orders. Song, Xicheng and Qing soon after, taking the moment to present the new daughter to the new mom. Yanli took and instant like to the girl, promising lots of sweets on her visits to the restaurant, the same could be said for Qing, thinking of Yanli as the most beautiful woman she ever seen (apart for her mother), the younger trio was last, Sang, Ning and Momo cried so hard their eyes were swallow leaving the place.

It was a moment of joy, ending only when one of them pointed out how Wuxian was missing it. "Yes, one more item to the long list of missed moments of his life" Cheng thought adding one "fuck, Xian, I wish you could stop doing things by yourself"

"Mn, indeed he missed this glorious moment, but I am sure they both will come home safe, and soon!" Xichen rubbed a finger on Cheng's waist as he spoke, comforting the other as he could under the oh-so-curious eyes of his friends and family. Ever since coming there, maybe out of boredom or as a way of distraction, one common topic on Jiang Zixuan mouth was the proximity of those too.

"He better, or I'm gonna make him lose many more. At least his body will, let God take care of the soul... Or the devil, is Wuxian after all" Cheng jokes, heart heavy to all his brother was missing. He could imagine how happy Wuxian would be. How he would, to his complete horror, raise Cheng in the air and spin him in his arms, laughing so loud the nurses would have to shush him. He missed him. Those things only Wuxian do to him, or with him. He missed him like crazy.

"Do you have any forethought on when she goes home?" Qing asked, already planning the welcome home party, full of gifts for the mother and the baby.

"Mn, they said that she will stay here two weeks, under observation, and If everything is okay she can go home after this. Mom is joining dad back at Yumeng tomorrow, they will put everything in order to come after she gets home for a few weeks."

"She will be alone?" Lou asked, curious

"He is thinking about closing the restaurant for a few days. My mom forbid him before, saying Jie would hate the idea, I will be here when I'm not working"

"It's going to be tiring isn't it? Can't we help? Maybe alternate days? So Zixuan can go home and rest, or you have a good night of sleep at least once during this time" Mingjue offered, receiving nods of those around him

"That's no-"

"I can stay!" Xiao Qing offered a huge smile with her words "I'm used to being in a hospital, and I was the caretaker of my mom before she passed out. And... Since my school hasn't started yet, all I do is be in the way of a certain couple at home" she pointed fingers hiding her mouth as if that could make it a secret.

"If is not a problem, I am sure Jie would love the company of such a graceful young lady" Cheng agreed when he saw her eyes begging to be useful in any way. He heard Song and Xingchen talking many times since she arrived, of how she thought to be a burden and how they were unable to fix this mindset. He chuckled to the mouthed "thank you" from Song Lan.


	66. Chapter 66

Lan Wangji walked to the new address silently followed by Wei Wuxian, only a few steps behind him, eyes puffy from the lack of sleep. He was still feeling his body heavy, heart racing to each glare he gave at the Lan, recording how he was possessed the previous night. "We are here" Wangji tilted his head to speak to the man bumping on his back.

"R-right. Let's go in and see if we can find him" in the last months they got used to living on the run, each apartment more run down than the other, sometimes shared, some only to them. Wuxian reached Wangji's hand, holding it tightly before they moved inside. This, and the small peaks they traded in front of the others were the hints they agreed to make believable their relationship.

Their eyes searched into the crowd, hearing the ones present in the large facility screaming close to the ring in the middle. It was easy to find the man they were there to meet. Wen Chao was on a chair, elevated from the crowd, the woman who kissed Lan Wangji on his side, a table on the other. They exchanged glares moving closer to him.

"Oh, finally! I thought you guys got lost!" The Wen spoke when he saw them.

"It was kinda tricky to find" Wuxian smiled at him, faking perfectly not being anxious to the sounds reaching his ears, nor the glares of the woman to the man beside him

"Come here, come here" the man called him, pushing the woman aside to open space. Ever since they joined, he has taken a liking to Wuxian, making it easy for them to grow in the gang "watch, who do you think will win?" It was a gruesome battle, but all Wuxian could see were the big teeths splashing blood at every bite of the beasts.

"D-dogs?" He stumbled on his words. "Why dogs" crossed his mind. His expression was enough to make Lan Wangji look at the ring. The barks and growls finally pull his attention.

"This is only the beginning of the night!" He laughed hard pulling Wuxian closer by his waist "so, what do you think? Choose one!"

"Ah..." He gulped, hating to even have to look at them "t-the black one seems fit"

"Oh? You think so too? That's why I like you, we think the same" his face was milímeters away from Wuxian ear, nose digging on his skin "did you take a bath to see me?" The fingers burning deep on his flash. "I like how you smell today"

"Thanks, is Lan Zhan cologne" Wuxian tried to avoid the subject as he pointed at his "boyfriend" watching them.

"Huh? Is it? What a shame, you would smell even better with my scent on your skin" it felt repulsive to even imagine his intentions when the lips touched Wuxian neck.

"Why did you invite us here, sir?" He changed the subject, smiling at the man to ride his repulse

"Today, we celebrate. You are under our name now. You two did a great job so far. Drink, bet a little, and enjoy the night" the fingers slided down suggestively

"You do it for everyone?" Wuxian asked being pulled closer

"Only for those special to me" he felt Wen Chao's lips move on his skin, tilting his head to contain his progress.

"You are very kind, sir, but we are only low lives"

"For now, you are. Tomorrow, you are officially a member of the gang. Thus, enjoy it as much as you can. Starting the day, you will be mine" Wen Chao stood up leaving Wei Wuxian with a bad feeling, he saw the man raise his arms open, the crowd cheered to his motion "off with his head!" He screamed when the fight ended in the ring. One of his man's approached the wounded dog with a hammer. One hit, the cryes took over as the cheers got louder, two hits, and the dog was gone.

Wen Chao turned around, glaring between them both "make a bet on the next one. The fun is just starting!" Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian approached the ring in front of them, a clear path created to give the Wen a good view. Their mouths opened, eyes widened as two persons got inside, chained by neck, wrists and ankles. The keys were thrown on the ground, together with a large stick of wood to each man.

Wuxian covered his mouth to suppress the gasp, tightening the embrace on Wangji's arm. "Ladies and gentlemens" they heard Wen Chao speaking "here comes the main event of the night" three fights, three deaths, and they watched quietly every single one of them, hurting on the inside not able to blow their covers. "Off with their heads'' echoing until their bones.


	67. Chapter 67

Song Lan didn't expect to find a daughter in his love life. Even less, for the girl to be so endearing to his heart as Xiao Xingchen was. In less than a month, he was ready to open his arms and take her as his. He spoiled Xiao Qing everytime he could. With everything he could, to the point of hearing "who do you like more, her or me?" From his boyfriend." But this too, was something he found extremely amusing.

"Hey babe" he kissed Xiao Xingchen, moving to place a kiss over Qing's head, as she sat on the couch reading a book. "Who wants to go on a family date today?" He saw the other two turn to him with shining eyes, answering "me!" With conviction

"So, what do you guys like more? Movies and dinner? Or we could just eat and go for a walk in the park?" A-Qing hesitated before replying, looking at Xiao Xingchen, she would say whatever he chose.

"It's okay for you to have a different option, you know right?" Her father spoke reading her eyes.

"I don't want to disturb, and I'm fine with whatever!" She felt her face getting hot in embarrassment

"Well, why don't we go to the movies, have dinner, and walk around the neighborhood after? It will be a good way to digest the food" Song offered, in his eyes, they looked like Puppies who just saw the master holding a treat.

"That's perfect love" Xingchen approached him, one hand on his shoulder, the other patting his chest. He gave him a soft kiss, and a gentle smile. "How lucky I am that you never gave up on me"

"You sure are. I was ready to do it if you haven't kissed me that night, you know?" He pulled the other closer by his waist.

"I know. That's why I kissed you, silly" Xingchen laughed, throwing his head back.

"Oh? What is that, that I heard? You were playing with me mister?"

"Not at all. Just nervous. What if you got bored with me after becoming a couple and our friendship was over? I could take not having you as a lover, but never not having our in my life"

"At least on that we agreed. Cuz I am the same here, you know? I was ready to give up my love to keep being your friend. No matter how much it hurted me"

"So... You both are stupid, and almost lost each other because of that?" Qing was kneeled in the couch seeing the couple interacting.

"Hey, miss! Watch your mouth!" Song gave her a tongue, playing with the girl "relationships end, you know"

"Friendships too. Dad never came back, nor mom reached him. There is no reason to believe you both would still be friends when older. What if Song had a different boyfriend? Or dad turned to someone else? Would you still say that it was better to be friends than try to be lovers?"

She hit home with her words, both man blushing to how stupid they were in the past. Yes, being in a relationship was hard, it was a daily battle to adapt and grow together, but yes, friendships have the same amount of struggle to keep going.

"See? Stupids" she added when they stood quietly staring at her, receiving embarrassed laughs in return.

"I think it is best if we start getting ready" Xingchen told her, placing a kiss on Song Cheek before moving to his room. The idea of how stupid both were never left his mind.


	68. Chapter 68

Wei Wuxian grabbed a bottle of wine. He drank half of it before placing it down. Still unable to close his eyes without seeing the blood splashing on the ground. He thought the dogs were bad, but the aftermath of the night was worse. He was still shaking when he put the bottle up again, drinking until it went dry.

"Take it easy" Lan Wangji approached him when he opened the second bottle.

"I... I don't know if I can today" he saw Wangji taking it into his hands, normally he would lay it on the side and comfort him with a hug, but this time, he too needed it. In a big gulp, a full cup amount when down his throat "I thought you said you would never drink again"

"I did," he said, staring at Wei Wuxian "but today I do" face going red. "Was it that bad to you... Before?"

"No. I mean, it was bad, but a different bad"

"How do you get used to it?" It was Wei Wuxian's calm demeanor that made him keep in character seeing people killing people in front of his eyes that night.

"I... Don't think you ever get used to people dying in front of you"

"But you seemed okay there. I almost threw up" he spoke more than usual, even for them, freely.

"I could never be okay. I can still see them, those women, the children's, when I close my eyes. Is all I can see. Today.... Will hunt you for sometime. You will hate yourself for not stopping it. Not save them. Will hate how weak you are, it will make you think you aren't worth living"

"Is this how you feel all those years?" He touched Wuxian's face, cupping his cheeks as the other snuggled to his hand.

"Worse than that. When I came back, I wanted to kill myself. I hated how useless I was. How they escaped through my fingers. But I need to end it. Chao is only the tip of this iceberg" he drunk once again, swallowing his tears "what he did today is nothing compared with the rest." His words came out of closed teeths "I need to stop them"

"I'm here with you. Wei Ying, we will stop them" Wangji pulled him close, hands on both sides of his cheeks, foreheads touching "we can do it. Together"

"Are you sure you want to go down this rabbit hole with me? You can still go back. Today... Was just the beginning" he stared golden eyes, even without light, they shone

"I want to be by your side" Wangji looked at Wuxian's lips as he spoke. "If you let me. I won't leave you alone"

"You should not make promises you can't accomplish"

"This one I can" he placed a soft kiss on the wet lips in front of him "I will not leave you alone"


	69. Chapter 69

"Don't come looking for us" Jiang Cheng opened his phone everyday. The same message showing on the screen. He still couldn't understand what went so wrong to receive it.

"You're doing it again" Xichen exclaimed, coming closer. It had become a thing now, to spend the days off lazing around each other, thanks to their brothers vanishing in thin air. "It won't change no matter how much you read it"

"Aren't you at least a little mad with them?" The Jiang cuddled closer to his lover when Xichen sat on the bed, a cup of tea and one of coffee on his hands.

"We talked about it, love. They must have a reason"

"A reason? No matter how good it is, it doesn't take away running for six months! Jie is in the hospital and I can’t even kick his ass there! They could be dead! And we wouldn't even know!" Every day without notice created a new anxiety inside his head, at every call, every case, he couldn't shake away the feeling of going to find his brother corpse 

"You know this isn't true. Both of them would find a way to contact us if there was real trouble. You know, and so do I" he didn't believe in his words completely, his heart worrying just the same. But he had to keep hope up, for them, his uncle, and the unit.

"I... I know. I just... Wish they would say something" Cheng cuddled at the side of his lover. These six months changed everything in his life. Some bad, some good, but all changed.

"They will when they can, love" they shared a last kiss, ready to bed 

The morning after brought chaos back into the precinct. Jiang Cheng screamed, throwing hands in the air walking inside their closed office. He was fuming in rage, and even Xichen couldn't appaziguate him anymore.

"Cheng!" Xichen called walking behind him "stop it!"

"Oh, no, this time, let him burn the whole unit down. I'm with him 100%" Mingjue spoke coming close behind.

"You aren't helping, Ming"

"You want to help? Then tell me why we worked out ass off to catch a fucking rappist to have him going home without staying even twenty four hour in jail!" Cheng pushed the papers above his desk on the floor, ignoring Mo Xuanyu who rushed to catch them.

"I-its was not our fault" The man spoke from the floor handing all the papers he caught to Huaisang. 

"Yeah, they told us to release him" wen Ning completed the sentence

"Under what allegations?" Jiang Cheng was so furious he didn't even care to look at who was in the room.

"She was his girlfriend, they had a lovers fight, you would understand if you ever found someone crazy enough to be with you" Jin Zixun emerged from the corner, to speak nonsense behind his cousin back, feeling protected by the smallest person in the unit

"Zixun" Guangyao stopped his words with a glare, he turned to Jiang Cheng trying to give him a polite smile "forgive him, he doesn't know what he is. Saying"

"He sure doesn't! And I'm even more sure that the fucking rappist YOU guys released whent home for being inocent, and not for being a fucking cop" Cheng spit his words, turning to walk away, he stopped abruptly when he saw Qiren at the door looking at the mess he created.

Qiren sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose. With one single glare he tilted his head commanding the presence of the other. They walked until his office, away from the curious eyes, and only when the door was shut close, and the noises outside could no longer be heard, the Lan spoke. 

"I need a favor"

"Pardon me, sir?" Cheng didn't know what was happening, he was sure to receive the reprimand of his life.

"I need you to investigate something for me. In absolute secret" Qiren raised a brow, giving emphasis to the seriousness of the situation

"How can I help you?"

"I need you to discover who gave the release order"

"Pardon? I don't understand, why not ask Xichen for that?"

The old man sighed again, his face visibly tired. "You didn't see the papers, did you?" He gave Cheng a copy of the criminal file. Seeing him open his eyes wide to the letters on the paper. "I can't have my nephew investigate me." His name showing as the superior who gave the command

"Sir, this is…" Jiang Cheng blinked a few times, his eyes taking some time to process what he was seeing "how could this be?"

"This is what I need you for. I hope your relationship with my nephew won't interfere in your conduct"

"You know?" His eyes grew even bigger

"I'm old, not stupid. If they are happy, I would never interfere on who their heart wants. But this.. is something I can't ask of them. Someone is dirting my name, and for their own good, I can't let it go. I need you to go over this and expose it. I'm well aware of you brother-in-law having connections with journalists"

"But… it will destroy you sir" He clenched his brows imagining the scandal.

"Only until we clean my name. Let me take the fall until our boys are back. You will find other cases like this with my name on it if you know where to look. Now, do a good job, and look guilty"

"What?" Qiren screams filled the room before he could understand what was going on, from the rules to his own moral conduct, he made it seem like this whole time he lectured Jiang Cheng about his working manners, putting him out of the room with a red angry face. The perfect show to every curious eye watching the scene outside.


	70. Chapter 70

Wuxian faced himself in the mirror. For months he did his best to be part of the gang, to be involved in as many operations he could, memorizing names, faces, and places they were sent to. And, most importantly, he saw Wen Chao open his safe so enough to know by heart the sound of the machine.

He fixed his hair taking a deep breath. The turmoil growing in his stomach. "Are you nervous?" Lan Wangji asked, coming closer, dressed in black from head to toes.

"You look like a tug" Wuxian laughed pulling his hood up, enjoying the embrace of arms around his torso.

"Mn. So do you" they have spent the last hour memorizing the map created from the building Wen Chao used at the moment. Including every little piece of furniture inside his office.

"No turning back now, huh?"

"Mn. This will be finally over" Wuxian didn't know if he should be happy hearing those words. He sighed, breathing loudly once again.

They moved quickly in the shadows, approaching the building during the change of guards. Wuxian eyes scanned the place when he jumped the window, making sure nobody had noticed them yet. He tilted his head signaling for Wangji to move, crouched on the rail of the corridor.

They worked fast, one moving and the other only following when the cost was clear. Swiftly arriving at the office across the point they had entry. Wuxian worked his magic, they had bought the same key pad, using his memory to match the numbers, he opened the safe, eyes going wide to the paper inside of it.

"Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji whispered, calling him when he saw the man stilt. "Is this a joke?" He pulled the file from Wuxian hands. Narrowing his eyes to read it under the poor light.

There were pictures and more pictures of kids, and a facade of a place Wei Wuxian knew well. They took pictures of all the papers, not even bothering to read them before placing it back and turning away, going out as fast as they got inside.

Lan Wangji glared Wei Wuxian on the passenger's seat, passing over each picture they took. He would grunt at the names and information on the screen, unable to think in anything at the moment.

The Lan braced himself, speaking as calmly and the rage inside of him allowed "this must be a mistake" he still had trouble believing in his eyes, seeing his uncle's signature in all the papers, together with Jin Guangyao's name.

"Mn" Wuxian nodded absentmindedly. "Turn over" he spoke when the car stopped at the red light.

"Turn?"

"We aren't going back"

"Where should we go?"

"Your house. We are going back to Gusu"


	71. Chapter 71

Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen woke up with a loud scream in the middle of the night calling them to the hall. They faced the two undercover agents, standing in the garden, as if ghosts were hunting their dreams.

"You found out?" Qiren spoke rubbing his temples.

"Uncle, please tell me this is a lie.” Wangji begged, moving closer to him, leaving Xichen with a confused expression

"How long?" Wei Wuxian held his phone tighter, hands inside his jacket pockets, staring directly at the older Lan.

"A few months," The man answered a question only he understood. “Your brother is caring for it"

"You put Cheng on it?" He raised a brow incredulous

"It couldn't be anyone else"

"Uncle, what's going on?" Xichen finally managed to ask, getting beside his uncle to look at Wuxian

"This." Wei came closer, turning his phone to him. "Your dear uncle is right in the middle of the storm"

The papers were printed under the precinct logo. Piles and piles of legal paperwork allowing the gang to sell women, have bars around the city, free card to drugs shipping, early discharge with no penalty for their crimes. Xichen scanned them all, jaw dropping more to every one he read.

"This can't be..." he spoke after finishing them all, shaking his head.

"Indeed, it can't.” Wuxian took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee offered to him "They are framing you, this much I could get. You would never let us in if you were guilty. My question is, how did you knew, and when?"

"Two months ago,” Qiren placed down his cup of tea. "I found a paper on my printer. One that got stuck on its memory, a mistake I assume, it was printed after I turned it off and on again. I asked your brother to investigate since my nephew would be bias in the situation,” he had a calm air around him from a clean conscience

"I see. And Cheng? Did he find anything?"

"Not as much as you know," the old man took a sip of his tea, leaving the two nephews contemplating his words. "Care to enlighten me on how, exactly, did you learn something from afar, that one of my best detectives couldn't from inside?"

The words "ones of my best detectives" brought so much pride to his heart, Wuxian glowed to the praise of his brother. He stood still, holding his cup over the table. One hand on his knee, raised in the air. Maybe it was time to come clean, they would believe him if it was now. He cleared his throat, loudly enough to pull all eyes to his Adam apple... And to the purple spot hidden by his shirt so far, and two of the four man's in that room were left speechless.

"I..." He started, looking at nowhere in particular above the table "It was a hunch. We had some cases where the criminal would be left out without even a bail. Some minor cases, some big ones. It always involved those with money or connections. That was what made me aware of it. When I discovered, was close enough to the culprit, they sent me undercover, with a detective who was already under their eyes..." it pained him to remember what he lived through during those dark days.

"I learned later that he had the same suspicions. In the same group. We dug all we could inside the gang but... They knew who we were at that time. Used us, dirtied our names. It was too much for my partner, but i... I wanted..."

"Revenge?" Xichen whispered under his breath

"I wanted justice. It would be too easy to just bring down one man. I wanted them all to pay for what they were doing. The reason I came here was to follow Liu Tang, to expose the system. To make the department clean again. I studied all of you, prior to my coming. I knew I could seek your help, so I made it be like it is. It was never my plan to bring Lan Zhan down with me, but I still used him.... All of you for my selfish wish." He glanced at them apologetic. "I... If I have the opportunity to bring them down, I would not hesitate even if it costs me my life. Cuz I know how rotten those people are, there is no salvation there."

"And the mole?" Qiren contemplated his words for a while before asking, giving a long nod in agreement to all. He was partially confused, but was sure to do the same in his place.

"It's someone close." Wuxian could feel his stomach twist, cold, scared of their reaction. "Someone you trust with your life. Someone I made sure to feel my presence here. Just for them to commit this kind of mistakes"

"You planned it?" Lan Wangji eyes have never been so wide before. 

"Mn. I did. Before I came here I played every scenario possible in my head. From you trusting me to what I would do if you haven't. It did happen faster than I anticipated, we went inside. And involve a lot more people than I feel comfortable with, but... there was no time to change the plans''

"Won't you tell us who he is?" Xichen pinched on the conversation, he felt like all his question were stupid based how the seriousness of this talk, refrain from asking further than needed to satisfy his wants.

"If I say it, are you sure that you can look at him the same way? That you won't change, avoid or confront him?" They weren't, in reality all the thought the same thing, ‘if we know who he is, we can act now and end it all’. Wuxian could read it in their eyes, the need to do more, and so, he chose to keep his mouth closed, his secret safe, until the day he could happily disclaim his lead.

"This is what I need you to do... You were right letting the media know, there was just a small mistake... Push it to the end. Let them know everything, bring Guangyao with you"

"It will end his career if its done wrong"

"Indeed. That's why you will announce it to the world first. Those documents, they are your proof of all the wrong-doings. The mole is anxious with us getting closer. By now, I am sure that Chao has a hold on who we are. That's why, you won't be coming back with me, Lan Zhan."

"Impossible. I won’t leave you alo-"

"You must. I need you here." Wuxian reached for his hand, squeezing it tight over the table in plain sight. "I need you to be safe. So you can make that extra push. You will go with your uncle, everything we saw, and did, you will expose it. But before that, you will go to that fucking orphanage and kick its doors down and save those children."

"And you?" The Lan had the saddest look Wuxian ever saw on his eyes

"I will end Wen Chao. Make me a Target. So we can catch him in the act. Anything other than this and we won't have any evidence when he walks away?"

"Walk away? Do you think they would pull it with the media over our heads?"

"I am sure they will. They did it before. And will do it now. Wen Ruohan is his father after all, the mayor of this city. And his brother is the richest guy in town. Just think how badly their lawyers want blood." It was extra information those around him didn't know yet. Wen is one of the most common Clan names in the city, not all related by blood, even more so close.

"Are you sure of what you're saying? The mayor?" Qiren played with his mustache, pulling the ends under his chin

"I am. He himself said so in a way to take me to bed"

Lan Wangji put his head down, angrily remembering the way that disgusting man touched Wei Wuxian's body every opportunity he had. Xichen and Qiren exchanged looks, staring at both of them in surprise. "He... You... ?" The older man couldn't even finish his phrase out of shock.

"Mn, no. Your nephew was a good bodyguard, and I had a certain help from inside." They felt themselves breathe in relief after hearing those words. It was a short moment, but they could imagine the torture Wei Wuxian could face if he was alone in this situation.

"Are you sure it is okay to go back without backup?" Xichen worried seeing his brother flinch to his question.

"I will have one, though. It just... Won't be so convenient... You see... I need a dog's GPS, and my owner here will have the other end. Lan Zhan is aware of all the warehouses we visited so far. If I can't contact him, and go to any of them, it's time for you Xichen, and the force, to strike. Unfortunately, in all my plans, I can't see a way to not damage your reputation, Sir." He looked at Qiren in concern. The man was close to his retiring age, having built a name for himself after his brother's actions. He worked hard all his life, and because of this... slide, it would all be in vain.

"There is no need for it. My head will always be high and my conscience pure.”


	72. Chapter 72

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian by the hand. Still unsure of this so-called big plan. He was hesitating to let him go, thinking in any ways he could trap the man in his arms and never let him free when his uncle's voice broke the silent night. "Wei Wuxian... Could we have a word?" His first instinct was to block the way, making sure their eyes could no longer meet

"Lan Zhan, what are you doing?" Wuxian brushed his shoulder softly passing by his side. "Yes, sir, as you wish,” he walked slowly, this time, being the one to pull the Lan by hand, him too, not wanting to part ways just yet.

"Alone?"

"Well, that's something I can't do, sir. You see, I need your nephew for emotional stability, every second count" he became a little happier feeling the hold of his hand getting tighter.

"I see..." Qiren took a seat on the porch, hitting at his side for both men to join him.

"What's wrong, sir?" Wuxian let himself be pulled to Wangji’s lap, arms strongly securing his waist

"I feel the need to ask forgiveness," Qiren said, pretending to not see the redness of Wangji’s ears. "When you came here, I treated you very badly"

"You had your reasons.” He chuckled, patting Wangji's hands.

"It was wrong of me, regardless. You see... You remind me of my first love"

"Sir, sorry, but I don't want to hear you speaking about my father in this light."

"You knew?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Wei Ying is very smart, uncle.” Wangji said, the pride he felt clearly shown in his voice and expression.

"Yes, well, people always told me I was just like my mom, my personality and all, but you compared me with my dad. You were the first to be honest. Hence, I deducted from that, and uncle Jiang stories, that it wasn't mom who you fancied.”

"I see..." The old man nodded nostalgically. "Your father was a great man. Despite what you may think, I harbor no bad feelings for him. But I do see much of him in you. His bright mind, for example. Even if you did take your mom's temper and lousy mouth. I just... I'm regretful of the fact that I didn't stand up by his side when he needed me. So..." The man reached for Wuxian hand, squeezing it right between his fingers, he pulled it close to his forehead, almost bowing as he begged, "I ask you to not be like him, Wei Wuxian, if you need it, please, open your mouth and ask for help.”

It was an unbelievable scene. None of the Jade's have even seen their uncle beg for anything before, both mouths hanging open as they watched in silent, waiting for Wuxian’s reaction.

"I... I am not risking my life for myself, sir. I keep saying that I don't want to put anyone in danger, that I want people to be safe. And that thought applies to me. In the short time I’ve worked at the precinct, the people I’ve met there have... They are waiting for my return. Lan Zhan, my brother and sister, my family and friends, they are all waiting for me to come back. For a long time, I feared to be sick like my father was, because that meant I would need to leave this job..." he took a deep breath before continuing, leaving everyone shocked with his words.

"I felt like my life was worthless... and contemplated ending it if I ever became like my father one day. But now, thanks to this wonderful human being that you raised so well, I want to fight it. To live. People are counting on me, sir. And I don't plan to leave anyone behind. Even parting for this moment brings pain to my heart. How could I be at peace knowing those I care for would be left hurting deeply in my absence?" He squeezed back Qiren's hand, holding right to Lan Wangji. "If you allow me, sir, I plan to use your help so that we can end all of this with no casualties. I want, need, to live in order to see what my future holds for me."

It took them a moment to register those words. They were almost a plea of survival, a promise made to them, a love confession to the youngest, almost crying, Lan. Qiren nodded, letting go of the hand he was holding to allow Lan Wangji to hold it tight between his own. The soft smile of both making his heart grow hot.

"Use us as much as you need. I will personally provide the GPS, sleep here. In the morning you can have it before you go back. This way, you won't bring in any suspicion doing a double trip.”

"Oh, that's great!" Wuxian laughed, moving on Wangji’s lap to look at his face. "I can say we had a hot night in a motel and a serious fight in the morning, which would provide an alibi for you not being there!" It was obviously a joke, but it hit home for the blushing Lan who was holding him with an expression so devastating that Wuxian needed to laugh harder.


	73. Chapter 73

"I will never get used to your room!" Wuxian put both hands on his hips, looking around Wangji’s room. It was exactly as they left it, Xichen coming inside just enough to clean every week. 

After Qiren proposed that he spend the night, he offered the guest room, but Lan Wangji was adamant in having Wei Wuxian follow him back to his own house. "Mn. I like having you here,” Wangji got closer, holding Wuxian from behind, placing soft kisses on his neck.

"Did you have ulterior motives when you brought me here, mister?" He could feel goosebumps spreading down his spine with every touch of his lips, breath becoming laborales just as his insides twisted.

"You know me so well by now"

"Lan Zhan..." Wuxian moaned, turning in his embrace. "Did you want to do this the first time we were here?" His tongue darting out to licked across them teasingly, his arms snaking around the other’s neck.

"I did. Wei Ying's whole existence is exquisite." Wangji dove his head forward to steal a light kiss, seeing the other smile. "You are very tempting.”

"How come you are single with such sex drive? Did you jerk off your whole lineage on the shower?" He could feel the hard member pressing against his tight.

"I worked out until it passed"

"Oh, is that why you are so ripped? I thought it was a Clan thing. Your brother has a great body too" he laughed seeing Wangji pout at the compliment.

"Do you prefer my brother's body?"

"Never. Lan Wangji, I would never trade you. Didn't you hear me before? You make me want to live. That's a first to someone who lived fearing his life. You give me peace, just by holding me like this. You make me want to be a better version of me. You, and only you, make me drunk even when I'm sober"

"You sound like a man in love,” Xichen knocked on the open door, moving inside the room. "Sorry to disturb your fun. I need to ask a quick question"

"S-sure" Wuxian replied embarrassed for being caught, unable to see the deadly glare of Lan Wangji to his own brother. "Go ahead"

"What should I say to your brother? He is supposed to be arriving at any minute now"

"Oh, fuck" Wuxian whent pale hearing this. His mind blank.

"Oh, fuck, indeed. I tried to dismiss him saying I was busy, had something to take care of, but you know Wanyin."

"Stubborn like a mule." Wuxian sighed, receiving a soft laugh in return

"I agree. Would you like to sneak around, or should I just bring him her-, ops, seems like he arrived already"


	74. Chapter 74

The first thing Jiang Cheng did at the sight of Wei Wuxian was throw a jab into his face. The second was hug him hard, as he never felt the need to do before. "You idiot! Would it kill you to let me know you were alive?" He almost crushed the man in his arms

"Didi! I need to breathe!" Wuxian hit his shoulder a few times, gasping for air when he was released. "Good Lord man, don't kill me yet, we were just getting to the good stuff before"

"Like I care for your whore ass! Do you even know how bad things are around here? About Jie? And Jin Ling?" He pushed Wuxian lightly, hitting his chest, seeing the other fall into Lan Wangji's arms.

"I heard..” It hurted Wuxian to admit it, "I just... couldn't be here," he looked down, sadness on his gaze, a low voice coming out of his mouth. “Sorry"

"Sorry won't do. Let me hit you once again." His hand was stopped by Wangji’s voice

"Jiang Cheng, don't you dare"

"Urgh! Fine!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "But you could have told me how serious this was! It's huge!"

"I left you the box!"

"With a note saying to not open it!"

"I know and you know that it was all formalities. There was no way you wouldn't do it! So, how long did it take you? One hour? Two?"

"Ten seconds." Xichen was amused with their interaction, so different from what he had with his baby brother

Wuxian gasped loudly, covering his mouth with one hand for the sake of the drama "OMG!! You curious cat!" He jumped over jiang Cheng, brushing the hair of the man.

"Stop it, right now!"

"Call me Gege and I will!" Both Lan watched the scene confused, even though the times were harsh, and seemed like a fight, the smiles on their faces made clear the funny nature of the battle.

"Never! But, seriously, when are you coming home? Jie is worried about you!" He left unsaid that he was too. Hearing, with all his attention, and occasionally clenched nose, to the plans of Wuxian.

It was almost morning when they lost the battle against sleep. Xichen and Cheng find a soft spot to sleep on the floor, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji right at their side, as Wanyin refuses to let his brother hand go, just like a kid afraid to wake up to a missing friend.

Wangji waited until he was sure the other couple was asleep, before he rolled to the side, hugging Wuxian tightly from behind. "You didn't hear my answer," he whispered in the other’s ear, feeling his body shuddering to the warm breath against his cold skin.

"Do I need to? I know you feel the same. Your body says it all." He pushed himself back to better fit into Wangji’s embrace.

"Still... what I feel for you is more than I could ever imagine. I... don’t think I want us to be sex buddies anymore." He let go of his hold around him enough to pull Wuxian to face in his direction "Wei Ying... Can I be your boyfriend?"

"You... Are you sure about this?" His heart skipped a beat. A fuzzy feeling taking over the deepest pit of his stomach. Butterflies were too small to call it.

"Mn. I want to see how far we can go. Create a future by your side. Be part of your life. Exclusively. Make you belong only to me. Is it bad?"

"No... If... If this is what you want..." he breathed heavily while speaking.

"About time!" Cheng spoke behind his back, scaring the shit out of them.

"Jiang Cheng! If you are awake let me know! At least release my hand so I can hug him right!"

"Never. This hand is mine. He can have the rest!" He pulled the hand closer to his face, snuggling it with eyes still close.

"Just like a kitten," Xichen imagined the scene unfolding, him too feeling his eyelids too heavy to open.

"Omg, you two deserve each other! How long have you been awake?" Wuxian tried to hide his face, but was stopped by his "boyfriend" who wanted to see his every reaction.

"You are just too loud," Cheng pulled Xichen's arm around his body, to make himself the little spoon.

"Agree. It was hard to hear Wangji's confession. Btw, congrats little brother"

"Yay, yay, let's celebrate when you're back home! Now sleep. We work in the morning. And don't do anything dirty or I tell Jie you were putting yourself in danger"


	75. Chapter 75

"I thought you were smart." The voice took him by surprise as soon as Wei Wuxian came back to the shared complex they were currently living on.

"Wen Zhuiliu! You scared me! What are you doing here so earlier?" His fingers touched the nano chip under the skin of his wrist unconsciously, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

The man stood still behind the kitchen counter, his expression was full of doubts. He just couldn't believe how stupid Wuxian was for coming back there. "I'm doing what I always do. Breakfast. You would know if you let your "boyfriend" breathe in the mornings instead of blessing us with your voices" he cracked the egg with one hand, adding salt in a very exaggerated manner. (Salt guy meme here)

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about that.” Wuxian came closer to him, leaning on the counter to see what he was doing "Omelette?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked raising a brown

"Not really. Just didn't took you for as someone who did this kind of foods"

Wen Zhuiliu chuckled, offering Wuxian his share "Where's your tail? The night was silent so I know you both were out"

"Do we do this much noise?" He faked surprise, in reality this was not the second, nor third time someone pointed it out

"Thin walls help. This place is a dumpster after all. So... Wangji?"

"We fought. He is somewhere clearing his head"

"Sure." The man was adamant to have an answer, moving to sit beside Wuxian, he took a bite nodding to the taste of his dish, before he started talking again, eyes on the next bite he would take, "Long night for you both, huh?"

"It was." His heart breaking into a frantic tempo as he remembered everything that happened. In Wen Chao’s office, and back in Gusu. Wangji’s touch still lingering over his skin.

"Must have been. You should be more careful around here" he stared directly at Wuxian eyes this time.

"What do you mean by that?" The sound of voices reached them when the other tugs came for breakfast, making Wuxian almost fall turning his head. He saw Wen Zhuiliu get up to place his plate on the sink, coming back to his side, a hand over his shoulder, mouth close to Wuxian ear.

"You left something behind yesterday" he slipped one of Lan Wangji’s earrings into Wuxian pocket, making sure nobody else noticed.


	76. Chapter 76

"Shit, shit, shit!" Wuxian whispered pacing in his room. He held tight the earring, blaming himself for not noticing it missing. His mind was working full time, thinking on every possibility to escape. He took a deep breathe, moving out of the room

His feets stopped before Zhuiliu door, knocking hesitant out of fear. He couldn't fall now, not so close to the end of the game. He watched the man open, leaving enough room for him to pass his body, face expressing that he was waiting for this move. Only when the door was closed shut he started talking, in the lowest voice he could muster. "Why?"

It was a simple question, for a simple man, receiving a simple answer as reply "Why not?"

"You... You're loyal to Chao. You could have gone to him. End us"

"I had many chances to do so if I wanted, Detective.” Wuxian blood freeze in his veins.

"You know?"

"One must be blind not to. You can change your hair, clothes, accent, but not your face. Those eyes give you away," he stopped speaking for a moment, looking down in grievance. "I'm sorry for your partner"

"Of course. You were there..." it would be stupid to think that going undercover in the same gang twice would not be risky. Wuxian was prepared to be found at some point, thinking it was a miracle to not be recognized by anyone so far.

"I was." Zhuiliu walked to his mini fridge, grabbing two bottles of water out of it, passing one to the detective. "You may not believe it, but I do feel sorry for him. He was a good friend. One of the few who noticed a silent man like me."

"You were his contact? But, why?" He couldn't understand the reasons behind the betrayal, since Wen Zhuiliu was the right hand of Wen Chao.

"Who do you think is the father of the kid you took?" His eyes were serious, but carried a hint of gratitude. "Thanks to you I know he will have a life"

"But you are on Chao's side anyway?"

"If I'm not, how could you get that information yesterday? Who do you think that made sure the guard would leave the second floor unwatched? And cleaned the mess you made with the Lan?"

"You..."

"Me." The man chuckled, leaning on the wall. "I have many sins in this life. And don't expect a free pass for any of them. I deserve hell for all my wrongs, but you saved my kid. And from the moment Chao put a death mark over his head, I worked to bring him down." He reached for one of the drawers, taking a pen drive out of it. "You can have it. It's all the forge documents of the last few years that I could get my hands on.”

"He will kill you for this.” Wuxian was doubtful, unsure of those actions.

"I'm dead even if he doesn't find out. What do I have to lose now? I helped in every crime he committed since the start." His phone rang inside his pocket, the Id showing Wen Chao’s name. He cleared his throat, before answering, face stoic. He sighed when he turned it off, starring Wuxian deep in his eyes "Did anyone saw you coming here?"

"No, why?"

"We may have a problem"


	77. Chapter 77

The precinct was a ruckus of gossips and stares as Lan Wangji walked inside. Those that weren't talking about him, whispered about Lan Qiren at his side. A huge press conference was scheduled by the man to take place later that day, the rumours of his involvement in the gang leaked from every mouth.

It took Lan Wangji two hours to let the whole unit know everything that happened during his stay in the LiuTang. One for Jiang Cheng comments on his findings about Qiren’s case. The older Lan silently listening to them.

"This is absurd!” Nie Mingjue commented when both ended their speech. "The old man could never do any of this, and Wuxian? How the hell did you let him go back alone?"

Cheng clenched his fists, he felt rage burn his insides, even after throwing a fit when he woke up to find his brother nowhere to be found. He was ready to punch Wangji when Qiren stopped him, explaining the plan they had created the previous night. He hated every single part of it.

"We have no choice with my idiotic brother." Crossing his arms, Jiang Cheng glared back at Nie Mingjue, who understood in his eyes the bits left unsaid. They never said anything about the tracker, nor the mole. They used this as an opportunity to bring the Jins down. They knew what the others did. And Wuxian was the bait to make them slip.

The team ended the reunion, getting ready for the conference, each going to their usual spot. The phones in hands around the room lightened, a distraction to allow the mole to act.

The conference brought out all journals around the city, planned without them knowing what it was about, thanks to Zixuan connections. It was held this way to avoid any news before the right time to go out.

Qiren stood in place, seeing his unit position themselves around the room. "Thank you all for coming here today,” he started with a very solemn look. "This was not easy to make, but regardless, we have a few information to show." The PowerPoint presentation started to play, showing many documents with his signature on it. "It came to my knowledge a few weeks ago that one of the members of my unit was using my name to forge papers to the Liu Tang gang. I'm here because as you can see, I was directly involved in this matter," he let the murmur die around the room, while flashes and people moved around.

"I sent my best agents undercover, and this is what they reported back after months of investigation: the Liu Tang is deeply infused in this precinct, and as we know, Jin Guangshan, you are under arrest for forging documents, releasing criminals, and taken share on the distribution of drugs, sex traffic and child abuse"

All eyes rushed to the end of the room, where Jin Guangshan stood pale, seeing the flashes turn to his side. He tried to walk away, being stopped at the doors by Mingjue and Xichen, holding him down by his arms, each at one side, big muscles being used. "This is a lie! It's all fake!" The man screamed, just when Qiren nodded his head, giving the okay to Huaisang to play the video.

It was a short movie, with Wen Chao and Jin Guangshan sitting on a table, drinks and food on it. It was in a nightclub, dimn light over them. Muffled audio. But still able to recognize who they were. The conversation was edited to let the background music lower than the voices of the men's.

"Are you sure this will work?" Wen Chao asked, leaning back on his chair, arms reaching for a cup of beer.

"Don't worry about it. Those papers are perfect. New names, new ages, you can sell them for a higher price if they are of a ripe age. Of course we won't be changing the agreed value," the older man laughed drinking on his whiskey.

"Great! Make them glow, and the money will be there. Can you do it for the kids too?"

"Identification won't be a problem. It will have a secondary fee included if you need adoption papers, the judge need a shut-me-up"

"That's not a problem! The client is willing to pay it!"

The convo was cut when they cheered, clinking the cups. The room was quiet, not a single trace of noise. At the same time, the many reporters started asking every kind of question they could at Jin GuangShan, leaving the man unable to reply.

Qiren cleared his throat, bowing to the room before leaving the stand. He walked until Jin Guangshan who waited for him with a death glare, "You will go down for this, Qiren, even if it is the last thing I do!"

"No, Guangshan, YOU will go down.” He nodded for Cheng and Song Lan, who reached the arms of Jin Guangyao and Zixun. "You have no pawns left," the man spoke, seeing them be dragged away, screaming their innocence.

When they walked back to the unit, feeling lighter for bringing down the corruption inside, they released a deep breath of relief. "But, what about Wuxian?" Ning asked, seeing the eyes turn to Lan Wangji.

"About that..."


	78. Chapter 78

Wei Wuxian didn't know what to do. His eyes were still blurred, he could feel the wet ground under his body, rain falling over it. The thunder hit his ears full mode, so loud all his body shivered, but above it all, he feared the most was not knowing what they would still do to him. That was... Until that growling sound reached him.

His eyes snapped open, going as wide as they could. The face of the devil slowly approaching him, the growl sound being muted by the hammering of his own heartbeats. The dogs came from three directions, drool falling off their snouts as if Wei Wuxian was a delicious appetizer, he dared not to think for how long they went hungry.

He forced his body to move, stopping only when the cold metal touched his skin. Blood coming from several wounds created by the beating he took.

When Zhuiliu offered him the pen drive that day, the news of him being a cop had already reached Wen Chao. There was no place to escape, he rushed to the building door, only to be blocked by the tugs, waiting to catch him.

They took him to Chao, bleeding and out of breath, dragged like a rag doll. It hurted to be pushed to the cold ground, even more when the knife hit his torso. "You little shit. To think I was ready to give you anything." Chao spat on his face, pushing his hair back to see it clearly.

"This won't end with me, Chao. Do your worse, your life ends today" Wuxian laughed despite the pain on his insides.

The kick came directly where the knife was seconds ago, making Wuxian almost throw up by the sharp pang spreading across his body. "Let's see if you can still smile when we finish with you, punk.” Chao nodded to his tugs, dragging the man once again.

His eyes burned with the bright light on his face, screaming, when the blade hit his tight. He was tied to a chair of nails, rusted by the odor, dried blood could be seen at his feets, changing color to the presence of a new one.

They kept hitting his members, making them sink in the pointy metal. "Fuck.." Wuxian bit his lips to not scream, being punched every time he refused to let his voice out. In that room, his screams were music, one the crowd was eager to hear.

The beating took ages. Whenever he lost his consciousness, a cold bucket of water would be thrown over him, waking his senses in the cold rainy day. He was shaking, freezing with the temperature plus the lack of blood. Everything spinning around him. Going dark, until he could no longer hold it in.

He woke up to the rain hitting his face. A dark grey washed the skies. Every bit of his body hurted, ached and burned. His members barely hang on their joints, one shoulder dislocated. He felt the smell before his eyes could adjust to the light.

Rusty iron. Blood, old. Putrid. As if he was standing on the top of millions of dead bodies, let to the nature take care after years of war.

He was in the cage. Alone, afraid, facing three of his biggest fears at once. He looked around to see no one, not a living soul. Only three huge dogs. The beast sinked his teeths on his skin, forcing him back to the floor, one bite on his arm, one on his ankle, one on his tight, they chewed their dinner with gusto, not stopping even when hit back by punches and kicks.

Wei Wuxian felt helpless facing his fear. He could only cry, beg, pray to be saved. Mouth mumbling until his voice was loud enough to be called a scream, the only person he wanted to have by his side "Lan Zhan!"


	79. Chapter 79

"Sir, there is a man searching for you" the lady officer called Lan Wangji when he was about to enter the conference room. She pointed to a tall man standing at her desk, eyes focused on Lan Wangji. He recognized him on the spot, moving quick to see what he was doing.

"We don't have time for greetings." Wen Zhuiliu spoke when the Lan opened his mouth, cutting any words that could come out "Where can we talk?"

Wangji nodded to the lady, taking Zhuiliu to Qiren office. It was the closest empty room he had access to, one he knew nobody would dare to intervene in their conversation, he locked the door, leaving the man standing in the middle of the place. "What are you doing here?" He felt anxious out of nowhere.

"Cutting it short, here." Zhuiliu gave him the pen drive he showed Wuxian sooner that day. "It's all the info you need to bring down those bastards.”

"Wei Ying?"

"That's the reason I came directly for you. Chao knows. Your rat leaked the info, he has Wuxian. I don't know where. I was ordered to make the rounds while he took care of him. We need to act fast. He may be in danger"

"Mn" Wangji pondered, taking the pendrive into his hands "Wait here. I will come for you soon" he rushed to the conference, giving the flash drive to Huaisang. Their eyes shining to the video made between the suspects. He waited for the end, explaining everything he could as fast as he could to the others, heart racing every moment his Wuxian came to mind. But he needed to do this, to explain why and how they did what they did, to make everyone help him, put their lives in danger for them.

He nodded to Xichen when Wuxian was brought into subject, seeing his brother go out, coming back seconds later with Zhuiliu by his side. "Yo, audience, nice." The man played when he saw the many eyes following him

"This is Wen Zhuiliu, Wen Chao's right hand,” the man bowed, greeting them all. "He came to bring me the pendrive. And to Tell us that Wen Chao has Wei Ying, and he knows he is a detective"

Everyone looked astonished between them, not believing how calm Lan Wangji looked, but it was only on the outside. His hands were already traveling the keypads on his phone, tracing Wuxian's whereabouts.

"This will be dangerous, but I'm asking your help" he politely bowed, raising up to give them the details of the rescue plan.

It was almost too late when the officers arrived at the marked spot. The rain helped cover the noises of the cars, as they parked long enough to not be heard, but close enough to take cover, they walked between the trees, firing on those they could not reach, soon, the bullets traveled the air from both sides, almost impossible to miss. Wangji saw Wen Chao trying to escape, pointing with his chin to the direction for Xichen to follow him, his mind occupied by the search of his lover.

When the shooting stopped, Lan Wangji rushed inside, covered by Jiang Cheng right on his tracks, his heart stopped to the painful scream he heard, three shots fired, no aim, reaching perfectly their target. He would be impressed by the precision if he wasn't frozen by the scene.

He got out of the transe when Cheng bumped into his shoulder, screaming Wuxian's name as he rushed to his side, hands covering the few wounds he could, mouth screaming for help. Wuxian was pale, weak, and bleeding from everywhere.

"You idiot! Why did you come alone? Stupid! Idiot!" Jiang Cheng kept repeating while tears wet his face

"Don'... cry...Did-" he coughed blood, cutting his words

"Who is crying? It's rain! Rain!" Wangji could hear when he came closer, shaking to the sight of his lover

"La...Zha..." Wuxian smiled when he saw the Lan, raising a hand to touch his face

"Hang in there. The help is coming" he had taken time coming closer to call the ambulance first

"I'm... Cold... Hug...me... La...zha..." Wuxian begged, squeezing his eyes. He could feel the arms around his body, lifting him from the ground. A jacket was placed on his back. "Scar... I'm... Scared"

"It's okay, Wei Ying, they are coming. I'm here." His vision blurred hearing the soft voice saying "it's cold" before the hand went limp beside the body.

"Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji made space between them to see his face, pale, lifeless, and freezing skinned face. "Open your eyes, Wei Ying… please, I can't lose you. Please… I beg, open your eyes..." he kept calling over and over but the man didn't have any response, nor moved... Nor breathed.


	80. Chapter 80

Xuanyu crossed the metal door seeking one person. He found him seated beside the silver table, holding tight the hand of the dead man In front of him. It's been one hour but Lan Wangji refused to move away. "I still can't believe it,” the youngster got closer, placing a hand over Wangji's shoulder. He was so desoled he didn't even. Cared about it.

The face of the corpse was so damaged, it could be barely called a person. Xuanyu gulped looking at it, the bruises and swallows were so many, it covered almost all of Wuxian complexions, once so beautiful it could take the breath away. "Wangji?" Xuanyu spoke again when the man didn't move one inch. "His family is here. They want to.... They want to see the body"

He was shoved away as a response, flinching when his body hit a second table behind his back. "Wangji, I know it is hard, but you can't stay here forever" his heart hurted from the sobs the stone cold Lan was releasing. "Come on, your brother is waiting to take you home"

"No!" Finally, the Lan screamed. "He is my home! I'm not letting him go, no! He will wake up, I know he will" his tears never stopped.

"Wangji!" This time, Xichen called him from the door "the Jiang's are here. They want to see him... One last time. Say your farewells, let him rest now" the red on his eyes contrasted with the golden of his iris.

"Brother... I can't.... I promised. I promised to not leave him alone. He is scared, cold. I need to be here for him" lan Wangji begged, face full of pain, still holding Wuxian's hand.

"Wangji... There is nothing left. He Is g-" his voice breaker for one second, forcing Xichen to clean his throat before continue "he is gone. Come, let's go home. Allow his family to have their moment too"

"Brother..." He tried to beg one last time, placing a gentle and long kiss on Wuxian hand before letting himself be dragged away. The Jiang's getting inside when he left crying rivers over the dead man.

The funeral was held three days later, with blank shots fired in the air, the closed casket was delivered to earth, the last goodbye it could be given to a brave soul who spent his whole life trying to find a reason to exist, finally achieving his goal in the few months prior to his death.


	81. Chapter 81

The grievance took away the joy of putting Jin Guangshan and his son into jail. Not even that sight could bring Lan Wangji to feel relief. He tried to work again, to pretend everything was normal, but it was impossible to follow with a life without Wei Wuxian in it. And it was visible the price he was paying for it.

Xuanyu approached Lan Wangji when he noticed his feets falter, stumbling on the few shelves on his way, he embraced the opportunity to get closer to the man he loved, taking his arm over his shoulder to help him get steady. "Wangji, you should go home. You will end up sick if this keep going"

"I'm all right," he tried to push Xuanyu away, but had no strength to do so.

"No, you're not! Please, let me take you home"

"I said I'm fine!" He mustered the strength to push the man, ending up using so much force he fell ass first on the floor. "I... Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry..." his heart hurted, head hurted. Every single piece of him was hurting with the absence of his lover. Wei Wuxian was a drug to him, one that was giving him a severe case of withdrawals.

"It's... It's okay," Xuanyu watched as Song Lan held Wangji up, helping him straighten his body, feeling Wen Ning and Huaisang pulled him up. It still made him nervous to be close to the Nie, but not even close to how the Lan made him feel. "I'm okay," he whispered to his friends, glaring as Xichen led the way, taking Lan Wangji out of his sight.

His eyes stopped following then when he noticed the devastating silhouette of the younger Jiang standing in the middle of the way, tears falling from his eyes. "When did Cheng come back?" He asked, worried

"He didn't. They were talking about what will happen now, since the mission Wuxian was in wasn’t official." Huaisang answered him, taking the dust off his clothes.

"It must be horrible, right? To love a brother so much and lose him like that... For nothing"

"We will catch him. For sure we will. We will get Wen Chao," Ning added, when Xicheng was following Chao, he was hit on the leg, the few moments he took for steady his feets was enough to lose his vision of the suspect. Aside from his injury, and Wuxian’s death, Lan Wangji had a deep cut from a bullet in his arm. No other casualties were counted on their side.

"We still have Zhuiliu, though. Ming hasn't left the interrogatory room ever since. He is making a whole file from everything he knows," Huaisang gave a discreet look to Xuanyu's face, calculating his expressions to this news. All he could see were the eyes, once again, focused on the vanishing Lan.

"I hope he helps," Xuanyu turned away when Lan Wangji was out of sight, away from the eyes, away from the heart, he thought, moving to the unit. Working always helped erase everything else of his mind.


	82. Chapter 82

Lan Wangji standed in the middle of his room, Song Lan, Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen by his side. He looked soullessly, pale, almost a shelf of what his healthy self was. He dried a few tears, moving close to the bed. "How is he?" He asked Wen Qing, seeing the woman shift on her feet.

"Why don't you ask me?" Wuxian pouted, seeing his boyfriend get closer, sitting on the bed so he could hug him tight.

"Sorry, love. But you’ll lie. You won't tell me if you are in pain," he kissed Wuxian softly before smiling at the pouting man.

"Cuz I'm not? Qing gives me so many drugs I don't even know what day is it"

"Of course she does, stupid. Do you even understand the situation you are in? If she got there one second later you were gone!"

"Wanyin..." Xichen tried to appaziguate the situation, but was cut short by the woman.

"I am not saying this is stupid, but this is stupid. You even involved your family on this. Your parents cried so hard it looked like you were dead. And we can't keep giving drugs to make Wangji sick for longer or he will be." She crossed her arms, sighing and shaking her head.

"It won't be necessary, I did what I needed. I'm not leaving Wei Ying again."

"Indeed, you made a great scene today. Man, just thinking you were such a good actor gives me the chills. I didn't know if I laughed or cried with you,” Song got closer, holding Wuxian’s feet as he sat on the bed. "You should have seen it. It was perfect"

"Of course it was. It's Lan Zhan after all. You needed to see him playing the bad guy, it was priceless," he laughed hissing to the sharp pain created by the sudden movement, all eyes on him. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Just sore," he raised a hand in the air to stop those around to jump at him for help. "Did you bring the files?"

Song showed him a pen drive, hanging from a red line swinging in the air "Yup. Thanks to the Oscar nominees, I could take it without anyone noticing"

"Great. I can't judge well only by Cheng pictures, his camera sucks"

"Hey, leave my phone alone!"

"I will, when you upgrade it. I swear, if you stopped being a cheapskate you could change it every month and never go poor in your life"

"As if I need to do that! I don't even take so many pictures, if it talks it's enough." It was good to see the brikeries back, ever since Wuxian was brought there Cheng was walking in eggshells around him, not sure of what he could say to not make the situation worse.

"Lucky you, Xichen has a good one, or all your couple pictures would suck." Wuxian reached for the flash drive as Wangji brought the notebook to him. Not waiting for the request to do the action, arm going back around the sick man's waist carefully.

"And you have many, right? You died one day after becoming a couple"

"Oh, beg your pardon? Just so you know, Lan Zhan and I took pictures for years! Right babe?" He glared at the blushing Lan at his side.

"Mn. And will keep taking them for years to come"

"Sweet, now I miss my girlfriend.” Qing joked feeling the pink air around them

"And you miss, still need to show me her. A person dies and bang!, missed all the fun around here,” he pouted again trying to be cute.

"Wei Ying,” Wangji spoke to make him stop playing around.

"I know, I know," he sighed, joking about his close death was a sensitive topic to the Lan. Wangji had, after all, felt his heart stop, being able to do nothing other than see Wen Qing jump into action to bring his lover back to life.

"Anyways, you really think it was him?" Song asked to change the sudden heavy atmosphere of the room.

"Yeah, I do. With the things Zhuiliu showed us, it was clear they had someone inside the forensics. That's why we needed to use a double. I'm sure they checked if it was really me. Good job making it so close, Qing"

"Nobody looks twice to the ugly face you had," she bumped his shoulder, making him hissed again. "Oops, sorry"

"It's okay," Wuxian gave her an understanding look, eyes glued to the screen as his fingers quickly navigated on the mousepad. He was seeing the pictures taken on every crime scene involving the Liu Tang. His mind never stopped worrying since they never got a hold of who the killer was. "Did you guys close the orphanage?" He didn't look up when asking

"We did." Xichen approached the bed, placing his arms around Cheng’s neck. "The kids were used for child labor. They were placed in proper foster care now."

"And the women?"

"All safe," Song said, "at least the ones we got in the cargo bay from the docks," Cheng added. "We are still searching for those who were sold before we found them"

"Good," Wuxian nodded, stopping on one picture. His mind was quick to process that something was wrong with it, but too drugged to see what. He felt Wangji getting closer, eyes on the screen

"What's wrong?" He asked the man when he couldn't understand what he was seeing

"I don't know. Something is off here. Different"

"We had this feeling too," Qing spoke when she saw what picture he was seeing. "This crime was rushed, closer to the precinct. We thought he was playing with us"

"Playing or sending a message?" Wuxian raised a brow seeing the woman go silent. They were so deep in the case that none could see the minor details. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back. "I'm okay, Lan Zhan, only thinking." He spoke, feeling the worried gaze turn to him.

"If, and I only say it as a hypothesis, if things are so different... Could this be a copycat?" The supposition left them astonished, Qing rushed to grab the notebook, moving to the body pictures and her own report.

She moved the files back and forth, nodding to every word written on them. Her eyes widened with surprise "You may have a point there.."

"Qing, read the description to me." Cheng asked, with his phone lit on his hand

"Woman, dark hair, pantyhose around her neck, the gang symbol on the wall"

Jiang Cheng checked every point, turning the screen for them to see. “It matches the papers report," they all were surprised. All but one. Wuxian nodded reading the news, looking carefully at the crime scene picture of the notebook.

He kept nodding, clenching his browns when he finally realized the huge item missing "Okay... But... Where is her red coat?"


	83. Chapter 83

The precinct remained quiet for the rest of the day. The absence of the Lans had a huge impact on their morale, still mourning the loss of one of their members. "You don't need to give me an answer anymore," Huaisang said, crossing paths with Xuanyu. He had a heavy look on his eyes, weighting his broken heart.

"Sang, I..." Xuanyu didn't know how to continue the sentence. He was sad about how Wuxian ended, but glad it was him and not Lan Wangji in that situation.

"No, it's okay. I knew from the beginning who you chose, your eyes don't lie, Momo," he walked away, leaving the room and moving to the empty stairs that led to the roof. The footsteps took some time to reach his ears, not moving to the presence, he kept crying.

"Hey baby, don't be like that," Mingjue's voice was welcomed by the embrace of his younger brother.

"Da-geeee, why do I always end up like this?" He asked between sobs

"I... Really don't know, love.." he held his baby brother closer, feeling tears coming to his eyes. "You are amazing, Huaisang. So fucking smart, and funny, and good. You deserve more, so much more"

"But I wanted him. I loved him so much!"

"I know..." He took a deep breath thinking on what to do. On the hard question he needed to ask. "Was that the reason you helped them?"

"It would hurt him so bad, da-ge. I... I didn't want to see him hurt.... What... What should I do now?"

"Nothing, you do nothing. Nobody else knows, only us. Let's keep it like that, okay? And promise me, you will never do it again," he let go of his tears feeling the nod against his body. Both were now cumplices of a crime.


	84. Chapter 84

"Don't you dare get out of this bed!" The order came as a scream when Wuxian tried to move, both Qing and Cheng speaking at the same time.

"But I need to go to the bathroom!" He winned, holding his lower stomach on his arms. It was almost a shock to be lifted as if he weighed nothing in a princess style by his lover. "Lan Zhan!" The surprise soon faded, "We aren't on that stage yet!" He fought for freedom but gave up when the other didn't even flinched

"You can't walk around yet," it was all he got in response, quickly thinking in ways he could get a revenge for this embarrassment

"If I knew you could lift me so easily, I would have asked you to do me while doing handstands," he joked, playfully passing his arms around the other neck.

"Mn. We can try when you get better,” he wasn't expecting it to backfire, making him the one flushed by the sudden outburst of shamelessness.

"Lan Zhan!" He could still hear the muffled laughs when the bathroom door closed behind them. "Are you really going to watch?" He asked when he was set on ground, standing in front of the urinal.

"Mn.” Lan Wangji’s hands reached for his pants, untying the knots. He moved them down, holding Wuxian’s dick in his own hands

"What are you doing?" Wuxian moved to free himself but was held in place by the sensible member on the other’s hands

"I'm helping. I will do everything, so you can get better quickly"

"Lan Zhan, my Lan Zhan..." Wuxian leaned his body against his lover. "I know you want to help, but if you hold my dick, I will hope to be fucked."

"We can do that as much as you want when you get better," he kissed Wuxian’s lips quickly, waiting for the men to end his task.

Both left the bathroom with weird expressions, Lan Wangji had a curious look while Wuxian covered his face with both hands. He spoke slowly when placed in bed. "Never again..." embarrassed by what he had done and heard. "Never do that again, you hear me?" He looked at the amused Lan, his eyes shining with the new power he had over the other. "No! Don't think about it! Never, repeat with me, never!"

The gross expression of Jiang Cheng changed when he saw his own Lan, "Don't you even think about it," he spoke rushed between clenched teeth, making the other pout.

"You guys are crazy," Song said out loud, thinking it really strange how both brothers had the same kinks.

"You are losing the point. Imagine giving Xingchen so much pleasure he can't control himself.” Lan Wangji was shameless, speaking loudly his mind to the others surprise

"Now that is a side I wished to never see..." Qing spoke, not amused by the talk, but in her mind, she did imagine.

"Anyways, what are we going to do now?" Cheng cut the topic short fearing the ideas created in his lover's mind. "We have no way to track Chao now"

"But we do,” Wuxian agreed with his gaze to change it fast. "You forget we have something on our hands, or should I say someone"

"But the mol-"

"He doesn't need to know, does he?" They understood what he was going through.

"You plan on sending him out without letting the others know?"

"I do. You said Mingjue is the only one talking to him right? We can make it as him saying nothing. We can't link Zhuiliu to any real crime, his time is up. We just need to release him, make him ask around, Chao will not let him free after going himself to the precinct"

"It will put his life in danger. No normal person would agree to this"

"But he will. I'm sure of it,” Wuxian’s hand reached for Jiang Cheng's phone, he clutched his nose to the wallpaper picture of his face sleeping in a ugly way, a joke Cheng had made years ago and still kept going to this date. He spotted Mingjue number, placing the phone on his ears before it rang.


	85. Chapter 85

The voice coming from the device weirded Mingjue out. He couldn't recognize it, but knew the number well. "This is Wuxian," he almost felt in his chair, suppressing the urge to scream with the dead. "Just keep silent for a moment, pretend I'm Qiren or something. Xichen will explain everything later. I assume you are with Zhuiliu?"

"Not at the moment, sir,” he played the game, making sure nobody else in the room would get it.

"Can you give the phone to him? Without anyone noticing?"

"Yes, sir. I can do that," Mingjue paced in the interrogatory room, eating the guards to bring Zhuiliu back. The rug seemed exhausted from all those trips, and many hours of talk. He felt as if he was writing his own biography by now.

"Missed me this much?" He played when he saw Mingjue. The rash face seeming familiar by now. Almost tempting with the big guns he carried in place of arms.

"Cut the crap," he would blush if the phone wasn't lighted on the table. "It's for you" he nodded with the device, after making sure no one could hear them.

Wen Zhuiliu frowned looking the phone, he hesitated, fixing his posture on the chair before reaching to it. "hello?" The voice widening his eyes

"Yoh, dog. Hitting on mah man?"

"You're alive! Thank God!" Mingjue found it rather peculiar the relieved expression of the man. He long got used to the saying, "no honor between thieves"

"By one hair of my head. It was close, I should thank you for that. Wen Zhuiliu, thanks for helping me"

"It will never be a problem. What can I do for you?" He cut the conversation short, curious.

"It's actually something I give you all the reasons if you deny. You see, Chao got away, and I need to find him, how would you feel playing bait?"

Zhuiliu chuckled,eating his body drop on the chair, "Like a dead man walking," he stopped for one second, pondering his decision. "I'm in."

"Good. Thanks again. I will give you the details when I have everything set"

The phone ended with all eyes on Wuxian. He scratched his neck, tension rising on his body. "When can I move?" He asked Qing, receiving an incredulous look.

"You aren't thinking of going, are you?" She asked dumbfounded

"I can't ask him to risk his life while I'm comfortable in bed, can I?"

"So what? Would you die in his place?" Cheng was furious at the suggestion. "Did you not suffer enough? Come on boyfriend, back me up here"

"Mn. I do agree. But Wei Ying must have a plan if he is asking this"

"I actually don't?" It took them by surprise. "I just want to be there when we get him, honestly. I wasted so much time, lost so many people, I just want see his face when he goes down"

"Leave it for your imagination." Qiren walked in the room, he heard bits of the convo approaching the place. "I absolutely forbid you to get out of here for the next week," he brought with him a tray with a bowl of soup, and a cup of tea.

Wuxian crushed his nose to the meal in front of him. More the tea than the soup. He took the cover of it, widening his eyes, "Lotus soup?"

"Mn. I asked your sister for the recipe," Wangji added, seeing his lover's face glow as he took a sip of it.

"It's... Delicious, you made it?" He was surprised by how close it tasted from the original dish.

"Mn. She gave me all the directions needed by phone"

"She actually made me video chat to make sure of what he did," Cheng looked to the plate with a watery mouth. It did smell the same.

"Take your hands," Wuxian gave him the tongue. "Lan Zhan, what jackpot did I hit to have you?" He looked at Qiren, a proud expression on his face. "Sir, you need to let me visit your ancestors room, I have to bow thousand times to thank them for the blessing that is this man"

"Mn. You may. I will accompany you on that," Lan Qiren was so glad to see his nephew smile, thanks to Wuxian existence he could see a side of Lan Wangji he thought would die without. Even his pinkish ears were a delight, but what amazed him more, was the caring look, and the small fond smile on the baby Lan.

"Nonsense." Wangji got embarrassed by them. "I agree with uncle, you should rest,” he fluffed the pillow behind Wuxian back. "I can tail Zhuiliu, and catch Chao.”

"We can," Xichen spoke, feeling left out.

"Yup, we do it. You drink your tea and get better," Cheng added.

"Do I have to?" He glared the cup with an weird expression

"I know you don't like it. But this is a special receipt from our clan, it will help you get better. I made it myself with herbs we cultivate in our garden.” It was the last thing needed to make Wuxian feel guilty not drinking it. In a huge gulp, he emptied the cup, looking at Qiren defeated

"Thank you sir."

"You’re family now, my boy," it warmed his heart to hear this from the last person he thought he could get acceptance from.


	86. Chapter 86

Wen Zhuiliu was released two days after the call. The words in the district saying he was. Released for lack of proofs after being locked for a parking ticket. It was Wuxian distraction. He waited until the others had gathered in place, being the one to send every duo on their respective missions.

They waited around the city, tailing Wen Zhuiliu as he moved in and out of a series of places, any he thought Wen Chao could be hiding in. He let the word spread of his release, waiting anxiously at the main building for the man. It took three days for the dark of the night bring something to them. Song Lan shacked Huaisang awake in the passenger side of the car, "We got movement," he spoke on the intercom.

"Roger that." Wangji saw the man he spoke about by the window of the room next to Zhuiliu's. He closed the curtains, waiting in the dark. Outside, the hooded person walked inside. He counted the steps needed to reach their floor, focusing on his ears to listen to the knock.

The door was open with a bang, from three different rooms the officers moved quickly to catch the culprit red handed. Wen Chao could only raise his hands, a gun in one of them. He placed the metal down, giving a loud "tsc" to the people around him. He was trapped. "I knew I couldn't trust you," he spoke when he got sight of Zhuiliu. "You’re dead, you hear me?"

"I would be silent if I was you, you know, everything you say can be used against you." Mingjue spoke behind the Wen, giving a discreet glare at him. He had no doubt, if he wasn't a criminal, he would be asking for a coffee just now. "You did a good job. It's almost a shame to throw you in jail," he handcuffed Zhuiliu once again.

"Well, I may be out sooner if I have a good reason to behave," he stared at Mingjue from top to bottom. "And I see a great reason to do so." The tension in the air was evident even to Wangji.

"You see," Xichen got close to his friend when the cops left with Chao. "Since he helped us and we will be extra busy with Chao, I see how we could lose track of him for one hour or two," he gave a small bump to Mingjue's shoulder, winking when he walked away taking a confused Wangji with him.

"You heard the man," Zhuiliu smiled, tilting his head, he saw Mingjue blush, licking his lower lips he added to the hands reaching for his. "Leave it. We can discover a new kink," he raised his arms passing the cuff above the other head, while Mingjue dived to the kiss, closing the door with his feet.


	87. Chapter 87

"Did you understand your rights?" Xichen asked after reading the Miranda rights.

"Huh, as if this applies to me, do you even know who I am?" Wen Chao gave his usual manspread, leaning on the chair. The commotion outside the interrogatory room reaching his ears.

"I will take it as a yes," Xichen placed a series of papers on the table for him to see. "You may want to see those, mister lawyer," he glared at the man who showed up only seconds after Wen Chao was taken there.

"My client is innocent, Mister Lan. I see no reason to look at those," the lawyer pushed the papers back, giving a side look when Chao chuckled.

"It will be hard to build your case if you don't. We have very compelling stories this time,” his smile dropped when he looked at Chao. "Mister Chao, you are being acussed of drug dealing, murder, stealing, child abuse, sex traffic, attemptive murder of one of our detectives and gang organization, apart for being involved in the biggest corruption scheme this precint ever saw. I assume you saw in the news about that"

The lawyer raised a brow, taking one paper from the desk. "What proof do you have to accuse my client, sir? Names can be forged. It's just ink on paper, see," he took out a pen, perfectly writing Wen Chao’s signature.

"Indeed it is," Xichen pulled a few pictures from the folder in his arms. "But we have pictures too," he showed Wen Chao with arms raised in front of the circle with people fighting to death inside.

"Photoshop," the man spoke in one go. "This could be easily done as well."

"Again, I agree," he pressed enter on his notebook, showing the screen to the lawyer, Wen Chao tilting his head to a better vision. "It will be hard to find someone who can say those are fakes. And I assure you, we have many.” He played the tape of the night, aside from it, he had many more of the times Wangji and Wuxian met him to receive orders, ones from the woman, the orphanage. There were also signed confessions, and many more.

Wen Chao went pale seeing all the evidence, he glared at his lawyer, seeing the man think, without finding an answer, he kicked the chair, dropping the lawyer to the floor. "Do your job, scum. I ain't paying you to be quiet," but the man could only shake his head, mouth open. They got him good.


	88. Chapter 88

Wuxian paced around the room, he dressed comfortably in Lan Wangji clothes, arms swinging around, smiling to the way only the tip of his finger could be seen from the sleeves on the hood. He looked like a kid, a happy little kid, so fond of this stolen jacket from his boyfriend. Lan Wangji stood at the door watching the scene, the not so faint sight of his smile was alluring to see. 

"Having fun?" He asked, tilting his head into the door frame

"Lan Zhan!" The call was followed by laughs as Wuxian raised his arms, running to jump into his very surprised lover's arms.

"Be careful Wei Ying," it was good to be able to be so close once again. For two weeks Wuxian was sore, so much he barely moved around. Now, he hid the pain enough to be able to jump in his arms.

"Enough of being careful, my dear boyfriend,” he dived to the kiss, cupping Wangji face, held high by his waist. "Do I look good in your clothes?"

"Mn. Very, but why?" Wangji asked curiously, seeing the skin show under the hood, his arms noticing the hints of heat the flesh to flesh contact proportionate "you…" his words got stuck in his throat.

"Isn't my dog hungry by now? As your keeper, I should keep you well fed, right? Does it work? Does it create a good mood? I waited for the sun set, but I'm hungry Lan Zhan, and no food works on this feeling. Won't you feed a starving bunny?" He pouted, mischievously, the corner of his lips raising to the fire on the other eyes.

"You are still recovering," even if he did say it, his legs have already started to move to the bed. Giving no shits for the sun shining on the windows

"What I am is a man in need," he kissed Wangji deeply once he was laid on bed, pulling the Lan close to top him, leg raised, allowing Wangji's body to fit right between his thighs. 

"What you need is to keep your door closed," Xichen broke the moment, laughing to the huge sigh his brother gave him, the look of betrayal threw in his direction. "You have visitors, maybe put proper clothes"

Wuxian asked quietly who it was as he rushed to put some clothes, helped by his very annoyed Lan. There was no mistake how much the other wanted it too, the tip of his finger deep in Wuxian’s outer thigh still lingered. "Tonight, okay? Have me all you want,” he kissed the red lips quickly moving outside 

To Wei's surprise, as soon as he crossed the door his whole body was hit hard by a force that made him fall on his ass. His eyes widened full of tears, arms closed, heart rushed. He hold tight the two kids, the loud sound of their laughs filling his ears. "H-how?"

"I thought you needed this. Chao is in jail now, we had a good grip on the remaining members of the gang, and you… deserve a reward.” Qing dried her own tears seeing the man open and close his mouth, unable to say anything back, only hugging tighter the small bodies pressed against him. "Was it unnecessary?" The woman asked unsure

"No, no thank you. I do like it. I-" he couldn't end his line, the sob breaking out of his throat.

"Wei Ying, does it hurt?" Lan Wangji quickly kneeled at his side, giving support to his back. 

"No, Lan Zhan, no. I'm just… I'm just so happy,” the kids laughed loudly when he dug his face between them. 

"I will ask the chief to make us lunch, do you care to join us, Qing?" Xichen hurried to ask, he needed a reason to move away to fuzz over the bright smile of his brother, he sneakily had captured in pictures to Qiren. Both had done it ever since Wuxian arrival, taking secret pictures of Wangji reactions to the man's existence, and boasting about seeing them first hand. Today, Xichen had not only the blushing mess of horny Wangji, but the devoted lover with heart eyes. 

"I would love to. Kids, behave and listen to uncle, okay?" She waved moving away as Wangji helped Wuxian out of the ground. 

"Kids should not jump onto sick people" Wangji reprimanded when he recovered his posture. A hand carefully holding Wuxian waist, seeing the man hiss to the close touch to his wound.

"Is dada hurting?" Sizhui questioned with a worried expression, one finger on his mouth, the other hand being held tightly by Jingyi.

"Jiji bad, hurt dada" the second kid pouted ready to cry. 

"No, baby. Dad's okay. I promise, alright?" Wuxian took a deep breath recovering from the push, and hand on his butt, pain numbling. 

Wangji saw his uncomfortable movements, whispering to his ears "I may check that at night" to Wuxian rubor.

"Was that? Secret bad" Sizhui added, seeing Wangji so close.

"He was only saying he has bunnies, do you want to see them?" The mortified man spoke, still blushing. "Shameless," he used the same time Wangji normally had to him

"You are the one to blame," the Lan gave him a wink moving through the mountains. It was almost a perfect image, him, his lover and kids playing and laughing, walking in the same paths once he crossed so lonely.


	89. Chapter 89

Qing took the kids home with a warm heart. She saw them sleeping on the back seat, smiling to the gentle scene of them holding hands. They cried river when it was time to go home, making Wuxian cry together with them. It was just so endearing to see. How they fit each other so well. It was after all, the loving way he looked at them that made her agree to help when he asked. 

She could still remember the cold night when he hit her door, one kid in each arm, begging her to seek her medical kit. He was wet from head to toe, but somehow managed to keep both fairly dry.

"What mess you put yourself into this time?" They had long before met each other, still in the academy, when Wuxian attended one of the conferences she was in. It was charming the way he complimented the poster on the wall, nodding to every word the presenters said, giving a right on the spot insight, and even when he spotted some mistakes, he would camly point it out, almost as if wanting for the person itself to notice them. At least, that was what happened din her case, face blushing to the mistake, she wanted to hide away in a corner, only to be encouraged and incentivated to fix it on the presentation later on the day. With his help, above all 

"Stop talking and rush! Where do you keep your towels?" She pointed the wardrobe, moving to the bedroom, amazed when she got out to see him drying nothing on the kids, while created pools on her living room 

"Care for yourself first, will you?" The years working together made the bond visibly strong

"I think they have a fever. But I can't see any wounds, only scratches" 

She gave him a "move" look, sitting beside them to check their vitials, "they need to eat, drink lots of fluids and rest. But you should take them to a hospital"

"I can't, Qing. I stole them from the Liu tang they would be dead an me too if he finds them" Wuxian dropped to the floor relieved, face buried between his hands

"Do you have a dead wish?" She was shocked by the answer

"That's why I brought them here! You are the only one I trust with medical knowledge. I beg you, please, help us"

Qing smiled softly to the fond memory. She took another glare on the mirror, heart even warmer than before. She drove the babies back to her granny house, in the middle of the agricultural area in the city nearby. So far, no one has ever been able to find them. So far she did her best to keep her promise. So far…


	90. Chapter 90

Wuxian was tired, senseless. He yammed through the dinner, pushing himself up to keep the kids entertained. Drying his tears away, he watched Lan Wangji taking the extra cover from the bed, fluffing the pillows for the man to sleep. This time, he made sure to lock the door, moving closer to the Lan. 

"We will not do it now" Lan Wangji spoke, without stopping his actions, when he felt the arms of Wuxian round him.

"But I'm hungry" he pouted even if the other couldn't see

"You are tired"

"Mn. Tired and hungry" his hands slipped to the short helm, being hold in place when Lan Wangji straightened his back

"Wei Ying, don't tease" Wangji had to take a deep breath to control himself.

"Don't you want to see me happy, Lan Wangji?" He saw the man turn in his spot, face worried, to look at him. "I'm the happiest when I'm in the arms of the man I love"

"You-" Wangji couldn't believe in his ears, eyes wide open "what did you just say?"

"I love you, Lan Zhan. Today made me realize how much I want to create a family together, share my life with you" he smiled fondly, cupping Wangji face pulling him into a soft quick kiss

"That… sounded as a proposal"

"Didn't it? But I liked the idea. I like you. And this thing we have. Give me one year, on this same date I will ask you again, and you better say yes" he raised his head in tiptoes for a kiss that never came.

"Why one year?" Wangji moved his head back intrigued with the logic applied

"Cuz…. We are just going back to a normal life. You and me… we got together in the heat of the moment. What if you regret it? I… think I liked you since I saw you in that graduation ceremony, knowing you just turned it to love. We lived through many things this last few months, and you are the closest person I ever had. Not even Cheng knows me like you do, and he is my brother, and best friend in this world. If… of by chance you realize it this love is an illusion… I want you to have time to notice" he looked at the collar of Wangji shirt, playing with the fabric, afraid to glare up.

"Wei Ying… I will not regret any moment I live with you by my side. Do you even know how I felt seeing you stop breathing in my arms? Feeling your life go away, unable to do anything to keep you with me? If you had died… I swear, I would never be able to get back on my feet" he raised Wuxian's face, gently stroking his cheek. "For the rest of my life, I won't be able to look at anyone else. That is how dazzling you are in my eyes. Brother than the sun, warmer than fire. Cuter than anyone ever was. You make me want to love. To breathe your scent is better than a thousand perfumes, hear your laugh is more pleasant than the best song in this world. I just… don't want to ever lose you again" his eyes filled with all the tears he couldn't muster before, when he needed to be strong to help Wuxian get better.

He could feel the pain in his heart, face being stroked by the tiny hands of his lover. Even the kiss felt a like lacking when the lips moved apart. "I love you Wei Ying" he begged with his eyes "believe me" his tears fell down at once, trails of water breaking both hearts.

"I'm sorry. I won't doubt you again" Wuxian leaned for another kiss, pushing Wangji to the bed so he could sit on his lap. "Don't cry, please" he hugged him tight, heart aching "I don't think I can live without you either" he could still feel the wet tears on his neck, blaming himself for unthinked words, all the lust leaving his body. 

"One year is too much" Wangji whispered for him to hear "I want to make you mine sooner"

"Your uncle would never agree with that. Is sooo rushed" Wuxian chuckled cupping his face again. 

"Mn, I will make him" but despite his best intentions, Qiren acted just as Wuxian predicted. He didn't oppose one bit to the wedding, and to both surprises, he just asked time to arrange the party, and the right season to use the waterfall Wuxian requested. Since it was there, he started to see lan Wangji in a new light. One year became six months. Time enough for them to wait for the fall, and prepare the party.


	91. Chapter 91

Wuxian was nervous when he got up, walking looking down as he crossed the Halls of the precinct, pretending to not see the eyes moving in his direction. He had Lan Wangji hold his hand tight all the way, for once, the way he carried himself, giving no shits to those around him was handy. 

"Bold of you, you little shit" Song was the first to react at the scene, even inside the room, Wangji refused to let the hand go, embracing his friend with only one arm 

"He was anxious," Wangji justified.

"No doubt about it. Welcome back, Wuxian" it was the third week since Chao was arrested, which means, for one month ALL Wuxian saw from the outer word was the Lans. And their ridiculous big house, apart from Qing, the babies and Cheng occasional visits. 

"Sorry I'm late. Someone didn't want to let me come" he glared at Wangji direction, laughing when the Lan looked the other way, pretending it was not involving him.

"Are you finally allowed to visit your own sister, or your owner still keeping you at an arm's distance?" Cheng joked with a serious expression, he understood better than anyone else the feeling of Wangji, being the one to watch the lifeless Wuxian with him. 

"Owner?" Huaisang asked, jaw dropping when Lan Wangji raised their hands showing the rings. "When did that happen?" He was genuinely surprised

"It's a long story" was all Wuxian could say, hiding his face with a hand. "And we are going to Jie after work. If you are free" he added to Cheng.

"You haven't heard it yet, have you?" Xichen got closer to them from behind, Qiren just by his side surprising the Wei

"Heard what?" Wuxian asked, following his gaze until Lan Wangji, he repeated his question, seeing the baby lan avoid his gaze one more time "heard what?"

"When Chao was released last night"

It was a shocking discovery so early in the day "How did it happen?" He asked, leaning on a desk to not fall 

"His lawyer arrived with a judge order. We are still investigating how he did it" 

"You knew?"

"Brother called last night" Wangji felt guilty, but rightful of his wrongdoings

"And you didn't find it necessary to tell me?" The betrayal building up on his insides.

"You would go after him in the spot, you are still healing, you need to take it easy"

He could comprehend his intentions, understand his actions, but his body moved on its own, pushing away the hand reaching him "like hell I would! His place is in the cells! I don't give a fuck about me I-" his eyes widened for one second "qing… have you heard about her today?" His eyes seeked Wen Ning in the room "where is your sister?"

"She is fine. She had a date last night, and today is her day off. She must be sleeping" 

"Are you sure about that?" The question cause dread to rise on those present. 

"I-" Ning took a moment to think about it, hand moving to his pocket unconsciously, he pressed one, placing the phone over his ear. One ring, two, nothing. "She isn't picking it up" 

"She had a date, right? You know with whom? Can you reach them?" He watched Ning type on his phone again, the conversation happening soon after

"She left Wing at home last night. She told me something about picking up some kids to bring them to you?" He looked confused with the idea

Wuxian felt his heart stop, "c-car keys" he spoke, looking to the nothing on the floor, holding himself to not fall

"We will drive you" Xichen spoke, seeing how Wangji's face was pale. He nodded for Cheng to come, being followed behind by the others "ning, take Momo, sang and Mingjue, find anything possible at your sister house. Song you come with us. If it's a false alarm, great, if not, move fast, we are out of time. Keep in touch and don't be alone at any moment" he spoke from the door before crossing it

For the whole way Wuxian looked at the window from the passenger seat, biting his nails to win over the anxiety eating his insides. He blamed himself for not seeing it coming. 

"Wei Ying" Wangji tried to call but with no avail

"He is okay, he tends to do it when stressed. He will ignore anyone until he finds a solution to the problem" Cheng sighed to his side, speaking while looking at his brother "hope you have Band-Aids, it's gonna get bloody soon" 

The other looked to Wuxian at the same time, his nails long eaten. "Does it help if we stop for some snacks? I can find a store in the way" Xichen glared him thru the mirror

"Not really, they will end in ten seconds. But this help"

The "ouch" took them by surprise when Cheng hit Wuxian's head as hard as he could. "What the hell man?" 

"Look, is you" Cheng put the lighted screen of his phone into Wuxian face

"What the hell man!" He screamed, he would have jumped out the window if the seat belt didn't keep him in place. It was a picture of a vicious dog, so many teeths that Wuxian couldn't count

"Now that I have your attention" he rushed to put the phone away "use your words, dumbass. You can't ignore your fiance forever, nor eat your fingers off. More importantly, you promised to not push me away when you came back the first time. I was the one dealing with all your shit remember? Now talk. We are here for you" 

"I…" Wuxian looked at him, lost of words. He raised a hand back to his mouth, stopped Midway by his brother, eyes begging him to talk "I'm afraid"

"It's okay to be"

"What if he took them?"

"We get them back"

"If they are hurt?"

"They will heal, kids are resilient, and qing is strong"

"If… if they are dead?"

"They aren't. Trust them. Qing would never let them be hurt, you know her"

"And if sh-"

"They aren't!" They took turns in the silent car, so far, Cheng let Wuxian mind roll freely, but cut short when he noticed the eternal loop be placed. He changed subjects "why are you ignoring Wangji?" It made the Lan move, focusing his attention even more.

"He hurt me. Hide secrets. I… Felt betrayed" he answered as if they were alone, but in his current state of mind, it could just be

"You did too, and he waited for you all this time."

"I didn't want to hurt him"

"And so did him. He kept it to not hurt you. So you wouldn't blame yourself, and hurt your wounds even more"

Wuxian looked down, hand needing to be stopped once again. He held Cheng fingers, seeing how pretty his brother's hand was, he chuckled, memories of their youth coming to his mind. "It hurt… cuz he was right in doing so"

"I know. And it's good that you know" Cheng moved his fingers interlocking them with Wuxian's "tell him that"

"Can't. Hate"

"He won't hate you. I promise, right?" He looked at Wangji, swing him nod and hum

"Mn"

"Sorry" Wuxian whispered still looking down

"not to me"

"Sorry" he repeated, this time looking up, directly at Wangji eyes

"I'm sorry too"

"No, you were right" he pressed his head against the seat, body still halfway to the backseat. "I was being stupid"

"Wei Ying isn't stupid, you were scared"

"I still am" he said before nodding a few times. "If he hurt them..."

"We already talked about it, right?" Cheng spoke being nudged by Song, his phone screen lighted "fuck" he lowered his head

"Is them, right? Saying Qing is missing?" Wuxian asked, expression worried, staring at him.

"Yeah…"

"I knew it" he turned again into his seat. Fingers back to his mouth, this time, the taste of blood made him take them out in one second "stop the car" he asked politely 

"What now?" Cheng was the one to question

"If you don't want me to eat my fingers, I will need my Lan hugging me tight" he spoke by the time Xichen had already stopped, moving to take his seatbelt, he didn't even use the door, passing between the seats closer to Lan Wangji.

"Ridiculous" Cheng spoke, but his smile was present when he moved outside, to regain his space in the front seat.

"Hey, at least isn't you with that at your side" Song got back pointing at the Wei, in a koala hug to the baby Lan, ears so red they could just drop off

"I'm sorry" Wangji whispered once more. Arms passing behind the Wei.

"If you really are, make sure I have my babies back, and you are forgiven for everything in this life" his face was buried on the other chest, but everyone inside the car could still hear him. Hearts clenching with his pain.


	92. Chapter 92

The scene was grotesque. Furniture broken, throwned in all directions, blood in almost all of them. The old woman's body lying in the middle of the open place. It had signs of struggle, one long and hard battle fought in the living room, down the corridors, reaching the room. They found the second body unconscious in a pool of blood, hand reaching for the wardrobe that Wuxian was fast to open. Empty.

He came back to the body, Cheng on his phone calling the ambulance "she is alive, but barely" he spoke seeing his brother face "the kids?" The negative nod made him feel helpless with the face accompanying it. 

Wuxian couldn't feel the floor, room spinning in his eyes, it was just one second, one blink, and all his body went limp. "Wei Ying" he heard the voice sounding distant, the arms holding him up, "are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah" he pushed Wangji away to stand on his own, kneeling to reach for the Qing's hand. "Call the cops too. We need the forensic team, I will go with her to the hospital, make sure everything is done right around here" he said to Cheng as if the man didn't had any experience

"Are you sure? You almost fainted" his brother spoke

"I am. Lan Zhan won't let me fall. I'm not marrying him only out of love, you know? He is my rock. Just like Xichen is yours now" he saw Cheng nod in understanding. Many things had changed those past months, and even if they would always be there for each other, they had now someone else to be their support, their rock, as Wuxian had said. And he was glad they came at the same time, and both could trust them with their lives. 

"The ambulance is here" Song said walking in with the paramedics

"Go, we will take care of the scene" The Jiang was reassuring, he saw Wuxian nod, following the treach closer "take care of him" he stopped Wangji on his way out to speak

"Mn. Leave it to me" the Lan never felt more trusted before. As if he had received a position of high power, only a few words, but he knew he was accepted as Wuxian partner. 

They went with the ambulance, waiting patiently until the doctor showed up in the resting room. "Miss Wen family?" The man raise his eyes from the paper seeing both man getting up

"Us, here. Is she okay?" Wuxian asked in a loud voice, Midway to the man.

"She had a few broken ribs, one dislocated shoulder, a strong hit on her head, she was lucky, the knife didn't hit any vital points. she is alive, and with a lot of rest and care she will be fine" it was a longer list than Wuxian expected

"Can we talk to her?" 

"We needed to induce a coma state. Her body may won't be able to recover so easily from the pain if we wake her up now. Nor can we predict if she won't suffer from the shock"

"Doc, I know that what I'm asking is cruel, but we need it. Two lives are in risk here. My sons… The man who did it to her killed one person and took my son's away. I need to know if she saw him"

"I…" he doubted these words until Lan Wangji raised his badge.

"We are detectives, have you ever heard of the red coat killer?"


	93. Chapter 93

Wen Qing was nervous with her date. Ever since Wuxian was found in that state all of her free time was spent on the Lan residence, or driving the kids back and forth to there. None spent with her lover. "I'm sorry babe" she spoke for the missing opportunity to see her in laws again. 

"Nah, is okay, mom loves you, she even sent you a gift" Qingyang said with a large smile, raising the bag from the back of her car, giving it to Wen Qing, leaning to the cold metal frame outside. 

Qing took a peek inside the bag, her eyes confused when she pulled the fabric out. "A red coat" she smiled eery, "it had to be red", she thought, mind going back to all the cases they worked in so far

"You didn't like it? I'm sure we can change it" 

"No, it's beautiful" she put the coat, turning to see how well it fit her body. 

"You look stunning" Qingyang whistled, giving her a hot gaze "even more when I have the time to take it out of you"

"Silly" Qing leaned forward to give her a goodbye kiss "now go I still need to pick up the kids"

"Babysitting duties again?"

"Yeah, they want to make breakfast for a-Xian, something about seeing it on some movie"

"They seem adorable, I can't wait to meet them" 

"Wait a little longer, okay? We can all go out when Wuxian is better"

"Fine, and then we can leave them with the babysitting and enjoy as I take you coat and everything else" the woman smiled mischievously, giving a whink that was received by a soft slap at her shoulder and a peek on her lips. 

"See you soon"

"Call me when you get home"

Qing waved until the car was out of sight, she moved to her own vehicle, starting driving with a bad feeling on her insides. Every time her eyes paused on the red fabric, it got worse, but she pushed it away blaming all the crimes for taking away the beauty of those clothes. 

She got to the house after a while, the feeling of being followed inside her head. She gave a glare to the empty street, the cars parked empty on the sideways. She shook it out again, moving inside, the loud sound of laughs and footsteps made her calm down a few notches. She followed the kids to the room, happy to see the play around, greeting her granny in the way. It was in the middle of the packing when she heard the noise coming from the living room. Loud, glass-meeting-the-floor sound. 

She shushed the kids, obeying her instincts, sending them to the wardrobe. Closing the door, she turned just in time to receive a strong hit to her head. "Y-you" she spoke surprised, eyes wide open. "How can you do th-" the hand strangling her cut short the few words. 

"How? How do you ask? I was only going to take the kids away, back to him, to make him happy. But you had to use this fucking coat, didn't you? You had to look so much like her" the man's eyes were blood red, laughing as he placed a second hand over her neck.

"Y-you're crazy" she managed to speak, throat and lungs burning from the lack of air "they treated you like a friend"

"Crazy? Am I? Did they? I just wanted him to accept me, wanted them to accept me. But I was just one more on the list. Not even on top of i-" he bit his tongue when she hit the back of his knee, making the man lose balance enough to let her neck free

"You bitch" he got up as she crawled out of the room pulling her back by the legs, even if she struggled, kicking him, holding strongly to the door frame, the battle was lost when the first cut was made, hands loosening, she felt the knife going deeper on his back, twisting inside of her. "You made me do it" he paced around the room, hands on his hair, clearly disturbed "you made me. You and your fucking coat. Why, why did you need to use a red coat?" He turned her around seeing her expression of pain.

"P-pleas-" she started to beg for her life

"Yeah, that's it. You like to beg, right? Like you beg all those men to give it to you hard" his words started to seem confusing, he hit her again, this time on her sides, the knife twisting made her almost pass out. "Beg, come one, beg for me to give it to you" the man had a crazy expression, one qing could never forget. He stabbed her again, and again and again, only when we stopped moving he let her go, moving to the wardrobe.

Wen Qing could feel the life flow away from her body with the little straight she had, the order for move was sent, turning and crawling to hold the men leg, but her hands didn't worked properly anymore, her arms where too heavy, and her fingers slipped, she watched as he raised his feet, everything going black as the hard sole hit her head. The faint noises of cries invaded her ears before everything went silent.


	94. Chapter 94

Wuxian saw the doctor put something on the drip "I can only give you five minutes, more than this and she won't make it", the man spoke, getting to the side. Wuxian held Wen Qing hand on his own, her fingers tightly holding back as she regained consciousness. 

It was a pain Wen Qing never felt before. Her whole body hurted, even parts she didn't know that could be felt. She gasped for air, the burning sensation back, as all oxigen seemed more like fire to her lungs. She hissed crying in pain, eyes falling on Wuxian face at her side 

"I know it hurts" his eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I need to ask you, Qing, we don't have e time. He took my kids" he allowed the stream of water to fall freely "we don't have much time", he was cut by the doctor saying "three minutes", glaring between them he continued "do you know who did this?" 

She could barely understand what was said, pain was so hard to take. Eyes squeezing shut, the loud bio muffled by the words "two minutes" she tried to speak, but the tubes didn't allow her. She felt a cold piece of metal ones her hands, being moved to a flat superficie. She did what she could to write. "One minute" it was hard to hold the pen, to see the paper, to make her words understood. Hurted, burned, ached, her eyes blurred, she wanted to sleep, to cry, to scream, it hurted. All over, to move, to breath, to think.

The pen dropped on the floor when her body started to shake, convulving from the stress created. "Times up" the doctor screamed pointing to the nurse, they pushed Wuxian away, Injecting something directly to her veins. "Bring the pads" he called when the flat line shown on the screen "charge 300, clear" one shock. The nurse took over making the compressions on her body. The loud sound of ribs parting could be heard. "fuck" the doctors spoke loudly "again, charge, clear" he rushed his instructions, a hand moving to her neck seeking a beat, eyes on the monitor. "again! Someone take them away, charge, clear!"

Wuxian sobbed loudly on Lan Wangji arms. It was his fault, if she died now, he would never forgive himself. He saw the Lan reach for the paper. Three letters, it was all she could muster the straight to write. "Him". Even now, the bond between them was so strong that one word was all Wuxian needed to understand. He released a held breathe when the doctor approached, nodding Wuxian to look at the man

"We managed to bring her back, I hope you got what you needed, cuz that will not happen again!" He looked pissed off by them. 

"Yes sir, thank you" Wuxian gave a last glare to her room, the doctor walking inside again. He couldn't wait any longer, moving to the waiting area, the unit standing there. "She will be fine" he spoke, Ning dropping back to his chair "Wen Ning, come here" 

he called the boy who ran till him "she suffered a lot, but the doctors said she will be fine. But she is in a coma ever since she left the surgery. I keep thinking this is my fault... So, take it as a payback, move her to the metropolitan, they are the best. As soon as Xingchen releases Granny's body, let me take care of it, okay? We will do a proper funeral"

"I-it will be too expensive" he shook his head, waving his hands before his body. To be honest, he was so worried he didn't think about anything else aside from his sister.

"I'm a Lan-to-be, we are rich, don't worry about it" Wuxian patted his shoulder, looking to the rest of the room. 

Wen Ning was ready to deny again, but met the black shine of the car Lan Wangji was offering to him. "Pass it on the credit card" he bowed, crying even harder, to the gentle act he was shown.

"W-we will pay it back" 

"As if we will accept" and a "there is no need" were spoken in unison by the couple.

"Did… did you have any clue who did this?" Lou Qingyang rose from her chair, holding Ning's arm right. Her face wet, red by rubbing dry her tears

"We know. Don't worry, okay?" He pat her shoulder too, trying to calm the woman 

"Just… let me know first hand of her situation, okay? We gotta move" Wuxian saw them nod vigorously, before turning away, Wangji right at his side.

"Wei Wuxian" the call stopped him, turning back "catch that bastard for us" Wen Ning had fire on his eyes.

"Don't worry. I will" he moved out, Huaisang and Xuanyu stayed behind, with Ning and Qingyang, all the others walked with him.


	95. Chapter 95

When they reached the parking lot Cheng was the first to speak "you got it?" Lan Wangji had messaged him with wuxian trial to seek information from Qing.

"I did" he showed them the piece of paper she wrote on. 

"Him?" Song read it out loud "that isn't much of a lead" 

"I know, and you know. But HE doesn't" Wuxian scratched his nose, eyes shining.

"Fuck" The eyes landed on the angry Jiang "you already knew" 

"You give me too much credit, Didi. I swear, this time I didn't. But she is the one person who knows better than anyone how I see this case. And this word is enough to make me sure of who it was"

"What if you are mistaken?" Xichen asked. But was Wangji who answered

"Trust him, brother" eyes begging

"And what do we do now?" Mingjue inquired, he knew Lan Wangji long enough to trust his judgement. 

"We attack" Wuxian said, full of confidence.

His plan was simple. The suspect worked in the precinct, so they did their best to go back, plotting to have everyone strategically placed in one point to catch him without leaving any openings. Song Lan was placed at the forensics, since it was the closest place to the backdoor. Xuanyu and Huaisang would be at the cafeteria across the street, in case he left thru the main access. Mingjue and Lan Xichen would take care of the bathrooms, and Wuxian together with Lan Wangji, waited in the main hall. They needed to apply pressure, giving the right opening for the suspect to try to run, and be caught red-handed.

Mo Xuanyu walked the street hearing the noise muffle on his ear, the phone discreetly showing. To anyone else he was there, in the middle of the store to met a friend. His eyes focusing on the crowd walking outside. He walked to his chair when he noticed the approach of the man he was waiting for.

His position was a backup in case of misfire. Attention moving from the passersby to the door of the building in front of him. "That was quick" he spoke without looking when he felt someone sit in front of him, pressing it was Huaisang coming back from the bathroom.

"It took me quite the time to got here, thru" the familiar voice made his spine shiver as Wuxian stared at him. "You have one option now. Be quiet and listen to me" he was dead serious, even if his expression showed the pain he was feeling from all the moviment he made the previous hours.

"You were supposed to be inside" Mo Xuanyu seemed like someone who just spot a ghost.

"And you were supposed to be just a mole"

"I... Don't know what you are talking about" the man gulped, placing his cup above the table.

"Why don't you be a good boy and let your gun rest? We don't need a show, do we?" Wuxian showed his own gun, when he noticed Xuanyu reaching for his.

"I don't understand" the small man spoke with a broken voice.

"I am the one who doesn't. You made your own brother take the fall, put evidence linking your kills to another man, and kidnapped my kids. For what?" Wuxian didn't know how he was able to not shot the man right there. 

"I'm innocent, Wuxian, I swear"

"Cut the bullshit, will you? Since the beginning you were the one I'm tailing. I know it all, your involvement with the Liu Tang, scheming with your father, Qing even pointed you as her assailant. And you dare to say it wasn't you?" 

"But I-" Wuxian moved so fast that Xuanyu didn't see the hit coming, his head pressed hard against the table, coffee dripping from above. 

He saw the ruckus installed when those around then moved out of the place, directed by the unit in disguise, closing the doors and blinder on the windows when they secured the area. 

"I was ready to let you go if this was just you obeying that creep you call Daddy, but you messed with my friend, my family. So you better drop the act and start singing, where.are.my.kids?" His tone was threatening. Feeling the body shake on his hands.

No Xuanyu laughed like a madman, shaking so hard it took Wuxian out of character. "You really think you have it all, huh?" He asked, raising his now, bleeding head. "Tick tack boom. No more. You think you are so smart. Just like them. Trying to steal what is mine. My place, my name, my man. Just like them" he repeated himself "but they weren't even closer to be called bright. Dumb fuckers that got what they deserved. That dog wasn't even able to get rid of you" he sounded maniac, laughing between words.

"My kids!" Wuxian insisted. They didn't know how to react. Song had taken his gun, cuffed his hand, but not even the brims of jail made him crack. Wuxian felt helpless, he saw the glimpse of metal above the table, frustration rising from the lack of answers. He moved quickly grabbing the fork and hitting it with all he got on Mo Xuanyu's hand. 

"Wuxian!" He could hear his brother scream, muffled by the pain of the man in front of him. Wangji reached to stop his hands from sinking deeper. 

"Wei Ying, let go" the Lan begged.

"No! Not until he tells me what I need to hear" he looked straight at the made man in pain "you know what I did for the Liu Tang, right? Do you want to feel it on your skin?" He twisted the fork hearing the agonizing scream. 

"Stop it" the others told him, but he only pushed them away. 

"Bring me a knife" he asked, eyes serious. "Now" Lan Wangji moved first. He reached for the kitchen bringing the sharpest knife he could find. The metal shining on his hand.

"Wangji" Xuanyu cried his name "what are you doing? It's me! Your Momo?" He looked normal for a second.

"You were never mine" Lan Wangji craved the knife on the wooden table "my only tammer is Wei Ying" he smiled looking at Wuxian cupping his cheek.

"Good doggy. Now… how many fingers do you want to lose before saying what I want to hear?" He took the knife, having Song Lan hold down Xuanyu hand 

"This is crazy!" Huaisang tried to stop them, held in place by Mingjue and Xichen at his sides. "Are you really going to let him do it?" 

"Sang! Sang you know me! Please, do something!" His attention was focused on the voice direction

"One?" Wuxian asked, knife lit on fire, silver becoming black, black becoming red. "Two?" He pressed the knife over Mo Xuanyu's pinky finger, right above the nail, deepening it on the skin.

The place was filled by the smell, flesh burning as Xuanyu screamed for help. "Why don't you search where it all started? That is, if there is someplace to search! Ahahahahaha" he laughed, again, face wet, 

"Don't mess with a single parent, bitch" what nobody expected was the hand released with nothing more than a minor cut.


	96. Chapter 96

"Are you fucking crazy?" When Mingjue and Xichen walked away with No Xuanyu, followed closely by Huaisang, Cheng rushed to see the hand Lan Wangji was holding. The mark of the burn made by the knife clear on the pale skin.

"I'm still an officer of the law, how could I hurt him seriously?" 

"That was stupid, even for you" Wangji pressed a finger on the wound, watching Wuxian pout as he retrieved his hand 

"And that was mean even for you!" He hissed from the pain.

"According to your brother, you need to be punished when you are being stupid, or you will never learn" the Lan spoke shaking his head, pulling the hand back to tie a handkchief around it.

"You only learn the bad stuff"

"What are we gonna do now? I mean, where the fuck did it all started? The precinct?" Song asked, it was the logical solution since it involved those two 

"I suppose not, we have eyes all around the place" Wuxian denied him firmly. 

"Yummeng?"

"Too far, he couldn't move from there to here before we arrived at the scene." He pointed.

"Maybe it is something related to him as a person, not him now" Wangji spoke, kissing the top of the fabric on Wuxian and. 

"Right! You may have a point. We assumed Xuanyu had a copycat, but what if the copycat had a copycat?" 

"What?" The others asked

"I remember something related to my dad's last investigation, he searched for a man who killed women using their panthose. It was what brought my attention to this case. Maybe… maybe uncle jiang remembers it. Cheng call your dad, come on, we need to do some research" 

By the time they got back to the uni Jiang Fengmian had already started sending them all the files he had from the case. They worked on it years ago, one amount of 22 victims were found before the killer was caught, in a space of 40 years. It was piles and piles of papers, each minute arriving with more scanned copies into Cheng's email. Even Qiren had joined them in the investigation, the forward files reaching one different detective every time. 

Around the 17 file, Song Lan called for them "hey I got something interesting here. We have a witness, and the woman was a prostitute known by wearing a red coat in the streets to work" he saw Wuxian run to his side, almost pressing his eyes on the screen "I mean, this must be it, right? Is too much of a coincidence not to be"

"We got you, you son of a bitch"


	97. Chapter 97

Huaisang stood in the middle of the room, he had brought Mo Xuanyu for the interrogatory place, waited until Mingjue ended his chores, and took control once his brother left frustrated to join the others. 

"Sang, please, you know me!" The man begged, holding tight the wounded hand

"Why did you do this, Momo? We trusted you" he looked defeated to his friend. If he could call him like that. 

"I… I was forced, don't you see? He would never let me be a Jin if I didn't. I had no choice!"

"No choice?" Huaisang chuckled, he had to take a moment, looking up to calm his eyes. "How did you not have a choice? You did not choose to kill? To take those kids? To betray us, me! Mo Xuanyu, I gave you my heart!" 

"Save your words, Sang" Wei Wuxian opened the door with a bang. He walked to the table, turning the chair before taking a seat. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We found where, but that place is in the middle of nothing" he had to use all his might to not punch the man in front of him.

"Did you?" His mannerisms changed in the presence of the Wei. 

"Look for yourself" Wuxian threw pictures of a decrypted house, falling into pieces. It was the same place where madam Mo entertained her guests, locking the little boy inside a cabinet in the living room. The same place where he watched her trade herself for money, for pleasure, for death. 

Xuanyu's laugh started low, slowly reaching a high that made Wuxian ears want to bleed. He threw his head back and forward, shaking from head to toe "are you really that stupid?" The man asked, leaning to dry some tears

"Victim, Mo Tuan, 29, black hair, fair skin, a woman of the night who died at home, in the hands of her customer, sttrangled with her panthose, left using her red coat as a blanket" he looked the pictures, pointing the one with the covered body "I assume you were the one to put the coat"

Xuanyu lost his reactions, he shaked for a different reason seeing his mother on the frame, taking the image on his hands, he nodded in agreement "she was cold, so cold"

"The place is empty" Wuxian stared at his movements "where are my kids?" He used a tone borderline desperation. His voice was low, barely audible. "Please"

"You have all you need to find them" he let the picture drop back into the pile "think, this is all related to you. It was always you, Wuxian. They are where it all started" his eyes pierced Wuxian soul. Cold, deadly, inhuman.

"I don't get it" he tilted his head, brows furrowed, "I…"

"Look carefully, time is ticking. What do we share in common?" He still had a malicious grin on his face when stopped talking, happy to see Wuxian despair.

Even after being questioned again, Mo Xuanyu refused to speak any other word. He just stared, smirking to the questions made. Wei Wuxian tried again and again, in vain, to make him say what he wanted. He left the room defeated, meeting the open arms of his lover waiting outside. 

"What do we do now?" Wuxian dug his face on Lan Wangji's chest.

"We do what we can" the Lan held him tight, as if Wuxian would crumble if released. 

"I… used everything I got already, Lan Zhan, I have nothing left" Lan Wangji felt his heart break to the tinny voice he was listening to, cold wet spots marking his shoulder, face buried in his neck. 

"Wei Ying… you still have us" he felt the other nod, moving to cup Wuxian face as dry his tears "we will find them. I promise you" he kissed Wuxian forehead making a mental note… he would find those kids no matter what.


	98. Chapter 98

"We found something" Cheng spoke when the couple entered the unit office. Just like Wangji, Xichen and Song, he was on the other side of the mirror, watching Wuxian interview Xuanyu, While Mingjue and Qiren dug everything else they could about Xuanyu mother's case.

"What?" Wuxian rushed to him, stumbling a little, he almost felt, but was fast enough to hold on the table. 

"You need to rest" Wangji took him in his arms, he was not the only one flinching at the scene, but the closest to the man.

"I'm okay" Wuxian patted the hand on his arm.

"You aren't in the least. You are still recovering, and when was the last time you slept?" Cheng asked worried about his brother.

"I will rest when I have them back. Now tell me, what did you get?" Wuxian reached his limit long ago, punching it as he could. He was awake for almost two days now, feeling the pinches on muscles bandaged under his clothes. But he couldn't give up. Couldn't rest knowing others were hurting while he slept. So he did what he does best, took a deep breath, a cup of coffee, and worked.

"We found the files involving the case. Xuanyu was sent to an orphanage the same day the police found him. He stayed there for three days before being adopted by Jin Guangshan, we think it can give us a clue. Be the starting point"

"It doesn't feel right" Wuxian took the papers, he flipped pages until he found the news from the date, "whore killed by serial killer, police investigation are under the radar, s-...." his eyes jumped from the headline to the interview, his father picture adorning the table beside the cold body on the crime scene. "He said it was something related to m…." His eyes widened in the spot reading his father's name. "Oh, no… no, no, no" 

Those around curiously tried to take a peek at the newspaper, but none could see what he saw. "what's wrong?" Song asked beside him. 

"I know where we should go" his face was pale, white as a sheet, sweat forming on his forehead. Big, fat drops falling from his temper. Even the air touching his skin seemed colder now. 

"Wei Ying?" He heard the sound, felt Lan Wangji's presence beside him, but his voice was distant, muffled by the screams in his head, the dreadful look coming to his face. 

"They are in my house" this time, he didn't try to break the fall.


	99. Chapter 99

It was Qiren who guided the operation, seeing as Wei Wuxian was nervously clinging to Lan Wangji's side, legs moving up and down as the car speeded on the streets. He remembered the house, bits of what happened in the rainy night, his life prior to that, but that was it. As if his mind had blocked everything else, he couldn't remember the address, the way the house looked from outside, the proximity it had to Gusu, nothing. 

It was only a few hours away from the district, a small town situated right between Gusu and Yummeng. Half hour from each, a place he never wanted to see again. Every street, every corner, every person they crossed brought back a new memory, a new familiar feeling, and he hated it. He hated it so much.

Wuxian was the first to leave when the car stopped, rushing to the doors. His hand was already holding the doorknob when he bruscally ended his actions. "what's wrong?" He heard the question, unsure of whom may be the one asking, mind working thousands thoughts per minute. 

"W-we should check it first" he hesitated on saying, hearing Xuanyu voice in his head "tick tack, boom"

The others worked in pair, moving slowly around the house. Every team stopped on the windows, jumping or climbing trash to see inside. Mingjue and Song from the left, Wuxian and Lan Wangji by the right, leaving Jiang Cheng, Lan Qiren and Xichen guarding the front. They moved slowly, reaching the backyard. "Clear" Mingjue nodded when he saw the other duo. "Clear on us too" Wuxian brought the radio to his mouth "no signs of invasion, nor the kids" he heard the faint voice calling from inside, when the radio whent of on the front door. 

"We are going in" Cheng spoke, receiving nods before he opened the door. It was a clear sight from the big glass door from the background, they had four people looking, eight eyes watching, but only at the last second could they see what was hidden in the shadows.

"Wanyin, wait!" Wuxian screamed as loud as he could, but it was already too late. The door opened, the frail line shone in the light, and the fire met them, burning fast as the first floor exploded with several divided at the same time. 

Wuxian felt his body be thrown away in the high grass. A body protecting his fall. His head hurt where it met the ground. His ears ringed, mouth dry. He smelled the smoke first, saw the blood after.

He moved fast, laying Lan Wangji at his back, checking vitals to seek for life. His heart calming with the faint moan of the Lan. "Lan zhan, can you hear me?" He saw the blood drip from the other arm, pieces of glass stuck on the skin, he ripped a piece of his shirt to stop the flow, hand gently caressed his cheek "Lan zhan!"

"Mn" Wangji opened his eyes, widening to the sight of Wuxian's bleeding forehead "you're hurt"

"I'm fine" he rushed to say "Song, Ming?"

"Peachy" Song raised a hand in an OK sign, body not moving any more than that, he groaned in pain just for that. 

"Okay too" Mingjue sit scratching his head, eyes widening to the flames coming from the house.

"Chengcheng? Wuxian crawled to grab the radio, "Didi?" No response. 

"Go check them, we get the kids" Wangji spoke getting up

"Bu-" Wuxian got up, holding his healthy arm tight

"Go!" It left no opening for response, nor did Lan Wangji staid to hear it, moving inside the house with the other two at his tail.

Wuxian walked as fast as he could, the wound on his stomach reopened, hurting and bleeding as he walked. The world spinned by the hit on his head, diving down every now and then when the flames came from the windows. He lost his feets a few times on the dirty ground before reaching the front garden. The first person he saw was Lan Qiren, slowly moving to seat. Not long from him, Lan Xichen was getting on his knees, but what he wasn't ready, was to find his brother, lying a few meters from the door.

Jiang Cheng was the one who took the most damage, his bangs and eyebrows slightly burned, face dirty full of scratches, still not woke from the impact. Wuxian runned till him, ignoring the burning pain over his own body, hands shaking when he got to the man, only seconds before xichen joined him. "Didi, talk to me, Didi!" He screamed, seeing no reaction from the man. 

His heart stopped, hands cold. He felt like fainting, eyes moving from the unconscious man to the hot flames. "Didi?" He felt his tears down, hearing Qiren call the ambulance.

"Calm down" Xichen said looking at him "where are the others?" No response as Wuxian kept shaking and calling his brother. He held the other arm strongly, making himself noticed "Wuxian! Where are the others?"

"I-inside! They went to get the kids! T-they told me to come here" he hugged Jiang Cheng in his lap.

"Stay with him" it was a logical decision, Xichen worried for his lover, but there was nothing he could do there. He wanted, no, he needed to do something to not let his mind wander to the darkest places. He got up, ready to face the flames when he saw his brother run from the middle of it, a small child tightly covered in his arms by his suit. "Wangji!"

His name never sounded so good in his ears, as Lan Wangji saw his brother standing, arms open to reach for him. Xichen rushed to grab his body, taking the child from his arms as Lan Wangji dropped a few meters from the fire, Song and Mingjue close behind.

"They are safe, scared but safe" he managed to say reading the question in Wuxian eyes. "Your brother?" His heart hurted to the expression, losing visual contact when Wuxian faced down the sleeping man.

"The ambulance is here, he will be fine" Qiren spoke holding his arm, there were a few scratches from the fall in his skin, the sound of ambulances and firefighter's truck accompanying his voice.


	100. Chapter 100

"Are you sure about this?" Wuxian fixed Lan Wangji tie, leaving his hand resting on the other chest after. 

"Mn. I never been so sure of anything in my life" Lan Wangji kissed his lips softly, smiling at the sweet man. They walked hand in hand, one kid in each arm, until the bid wooden circle in the middle of the red path. 

The couple didn't wait for six months. Every second lost seemed dreadful on their eyes. There was just too much to lose with this job. Too many life situations that could take them from each other. They eloped three months after everything ended, having Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen as testimonies, act followed on the spot by them too, the kids running and laughing around the two new married couples, chasing imaginary bunnies, throwing rice… and now, to grant Qiren wishes, they were holding a ceremony to their closest friends and family. 

"Try not to cry, love" Xichen joked, poking Jiang Cheng, he held the man tight in his arms, still not used to the big round frames adorning his face. It took Cheng three operations and a whole day between stores to be able to see again, to find a pair of glasses Wuxian approved. 

"As if I would, stupid" Cheng replied, kissing the scar over Xichen hand. 

"You too make me regret making up" Qing hit their heads, seated behind them, her lover on one side, her brother on the other. She woke up from the coma four months later, still recovering from a mild aphasia. 

"B-but is sooo pretty" Huaisang said from Ning side. 

"Jeez, it didn't even start and you are already a mess" they laughed at the comment, all thinking that maybe now Wen Ning could have a chance with his crush, holding his torso tightly as he let himself be cleaned by the friend. 

"You don't even look like my brother" Mingjue added seeing the scene, his arm held hostage by the crying little baby. He still held a torch, and a relationship, with Zhuiliu. Who got only two years in jail and lots of private visits, after giving Chao away, since he didn't actually participate in any of his crimes.

"Don't be mean, you all, and I will give you a special dessert at the shop!" Yanli was on the chair at the other side, arms full with the sleeping Jin ling, her husband laughing at her side, parents crying on the other.

"Can it be sweet, please, jie?" Qing leaned forward on the back of the chair, playing with the infant.

"Any more sweets and we will need to take you back to the dentist" Xingcheng laughed, poking the girl, even more when she gave him the tongue. 

"My teeths are great, right dad?" She looked at song Lan, on her other side. Whenever they went, no matter what, she would always fit right between them.

"Yup, my angel has the prettiest teeths ever" he still had the burning marks on his back, making it hard to move his arm in cold days, but never letting it bring his spirit down.

"Why are we here again?" Zixun asked on the last row, after the investigations had cleared both him and his cousin, the group started to accept them more, making them part of the unit for real, even for those moments, taking the vicious side of their comments as Just part of their personalities.

"Don't be like that, Zixun" Yao hit his cousin's shoulder, the ring shining in both men's hands "they invited genuinely" To everyone's surprise, Guangyao turned out to be a good friend, if you looked past the fake smile he held at some occasions. 

"Shhh, is starting" Madam Yu spoke to the group, happy to have moved to the city, now at least, she was close to her whole family again, since her husband took the vacant spot created when Guangshan was arrested. Fengmian nodded at her side.

"Dear friends and family" Qiren spoke from the front, he had retired to spend more time with the kids who lovely called him grandpa "we are here today reunited to make these two people a real family, to themselves and to us. Life showed us all how important it is to be this close, to not allow anything to break our bond, and to be one under the same feeling of love we share" he looked between Wei Wuxian and Lam Wangji, standing in front of him, having to clear his throat to speak without breaking his voice.

"Those two gave us so much, in the last few months. That today marks a new beginning, a new life, that they can share with us too." He took their hands on his, giving a last glare, he whispered "ready?" 

"Are you reeeeally sure? You can't change it later. You will be stuck with us for life" Wuxian spoke in tinny.

"There is nothing that I want more than to be stuck with you all for life" Wangji replied, eyes full of love. 

"We are ready" Wuxian smilled, seeing the man in Black suit come closer, bringing a few pieces of paper in a silver tray.

"Sign here, please" he showed the marked line at Wuxian, offering him a feather and ink. 

"So fancy" Wuxian smirked, signing the papers.

"Sir" he did the same with lan Wangji, who took the feather from Wuxian, putting his name on the paper.

"I declare you both now, father's of Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi" Qiren spoke when the adoption procedure ended with the signature of the lawyer, the stamp making it official. "Welcome to the family, officially now" the old Lan smiled with the kids, seeing the tears of those present.

Life was not easy, not fast or smooth in any corner. It was hard, dark, a nightmare they feared to have. But it was this life that brought them together, this life who made them family, gave them so much more than what they dreamed. It was this, absurdly confusing, funny, dangerous at some moments, and full of love in all them, that made them a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my:
> 
> Instagram @mdzsaus
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
